


¡Lucha! Tomo 4 (Traducción finalizada)

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 57,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Jooheon de repente pensó en esto mientras luchaba contra el miedo ¿Como puede ser?La casa en la que vivió de niño está arruinada, sus padres están muertos y la abuela que cosechaba las verduras que se tenían que vender, está en el hospital prácticamente todos los días. Su vida es complicada y absolutamente difícil porque, además de todo eso, estaba tratando de ganar dinero para la matrícula de su hermano menor y los gastos de subsistencia...Pero el piso se rompe a cada paso que da.No hay un lugar seguro. Solo está el suelo.Más que eso, el fondo, el fondo más oscuro.Comprimido por el peso de un dolor del que no puede escapar, manteniendo los brazos a la sombra... De pronto se filtró una luz bastante tenue. En el fondo de su vida, justo antes de ser tragado por un agar terriblemente oscuro.Hasta ahora, cuando Jooheon caía y caía, la única persona que extendía su mano para sostenerlo era Lee Kang. Así que solo pudo pensar que él era la salvación... Aunque posiblemente, tampoco lo era.
Series: Traducción [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847
Comments: 578
Kudos: 1233





	1. Chapter 1

**[Mi familia se opuso completamente a que dijera la identidad de mi esposo. Aunque tuvo a mi hijo, no lo acepté públicamente durante 7 años y no fue sino hasta el momento en que mi niña entró a la escuela, que comenzó este horrible y ridículo desastre. Me gustaría expresar mi gratitud a mi esposo, que ha aguantado tanto valientemente y claro, a mi cuñada. Que se ha convertido en un pilar fuerte a mi lado.]**

Le echó un vistazo a la entrevista de Kang, publicada en un medio que era bastante famoso por dar noticias de entretenimiento. Al final del artículo, se agregó una nota que expresaba lo mucho que lamentaban la situación de Hee-ju, quien había sido víctima de estos rumores por demasiado tiempo sin quejarse nunca. La situación de Hee-ju era tan mala que Kang-eun pidió permiso a su familia para que hablaran en su nombre y dieran artículos y entrevistas que pudieran secundar sus palabras. Y como lo había prometido, _la atmósfera se invirtió notablemente como si el plato estuviera volteado desde el principio._ Podía saberlo con solo mirar los comentarios de la entrevista más reciente.

Jooheon, quien estaba feliz de leer tantas disculpas por el hecho de haber criticado a Hee-ju en el pasado, cerró la ventana de los comentarios y miró al hombre que permanecía todavía junto a él. Kang, que repentinamente se puso de pie y se sentó de nuevo, giró a la derecha e izquierda, giró a la izquierda otra vez y luego movió su pierna como si tuviera un tic nervioso. Estaba allí, con una chaqueta pesada en pleno calor.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo? Pareces un loco, solamente siéntate. No es la primera vez que Taeyang te ve".**

**"** **Uh** **, ah. Sí, tienes razón."**

Jooheon, que lo estaba escaneando de arriba para abajo, pronto volvió su mirada hacia su teléfono móvil. La historia del matrimonio se envió apresuradamente a todos los medios y personas importantes, _pero en realidad no se inició ningún tipo de procedimiento_. El contrato prenupcial que prometió Kang todavía contemplaba estas y otras disposiciones, pero aún no se ha cumplido la condición principal de Jooheon: **Primero tiene que obtener el permiso de Taeyang para acercarse a ella y también para tenerlo rondando junto a ellos cada determinado tiempo**. Y dependía enteramente de Kang obtenerlo por cuenta propia. Por esa razón, Jooheon y Kang estaban sentados uno al lado del otro esperando a Taeyang en el lugar donde el autobús escolar se detenía todos los días. Para ser precisos, _Jooheon era el único que estaba sentado._ Aunque ya había visto a Taeyang varias veces, Kang no podía quedarse quieto y actuaba siempre como un perro esperando a que su dueño regresara de trabajar. Era normal, **dado que ahora debe revelar que él es el padre**. _¿Y no debería Jooheon aprovechar esto para revelar que en realidad es su madre y no su padre?_

**"¡Papá!... ¡Señor!"**

El autobús amarillo se detuvo lentamente en la parada, y tan pronto como se abrió la puerta delantera, la niña se bajó del autobús bajo la atenta guía del maestro principal. _Parece demasiado feliz de ver a Kang._

**"¿Te divertiste en la escuela, bebé? ¿Qué hiciste hoy?"**

**"Es lo mismo de todos los días".**

No hay profundidad ni interes en la respuesta que llega de boca de la niña. Incluso estando en brazos de Jooheon, la cabeza de Taeyang se volvió completamente hacia Kang así que tan pronto como la soltó, corrió hacia él de inmediato. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron en el café, pero parece que con haberlo conocido en el callejón bastó para que entrara por completo en su corazón.   
Aunque Jooheon se quejó demasiado debido a esto, _estaba realmente fascinado por el hecho de que la sangre de su padre la llamara de esa manera todo el tiempo_.

**"Señor, ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Viniste a mi casa para ver a papá?"**

**"Estoy aquí para jugar contigo."**

**"¿En serio?"**

**"Sí, pero no vamos a hacerlo en tu casa".**

Como si este fuera el movimiento que ya tenía preparado, Kang inclinó la espalda y miró a la niña atentamente para luego sacar tres tarjetas de su bolsillo y entregárselas a ella. La niña tartamudeó y leyó las letras que estaban allí:

**"¿Membresía anual para el acuario? ¿Qué es una membresía anual?"**

**"Siempre que Taeyang quiera ir al acuario, puede ir de inmediato utilizando esta tarjeta. Ya no tienes que pagar."**

**"Entonces, ¿Podemos ir al acuario hoy para ver a los peces?"**

**"¡Vas a ver peces, tiburones, ballenas y a la sirenita también!"**

**"¡La Sirenita!"**

Aunque vio los ojos de la niña abrirse exageradamente, los ojos de Jooheon estaban tan delgados como un hilo. _¿Cuántas veces al año quiere ir al acuario si ya sacó una membresía?_ Como el primer paso era acercarse más a la niña para no parecer tan agresivo, los tres acordaron salir juntos... _Pero eso no significaba que lograra deshacerse de todos los sentimientos incómodos que tenía en su interior._ Jooheon saltó del banco y se acercó a los dos. Agarró una de las manos de la niña y tiró de ella hacia él.

**"Taeyang, no hables tan casualmente cuando estás con un adulto. Es un acto malcriado ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo la tía Hee-ju?"**

**"Pero estoy bien. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos conocemos y ya somos amigos. ¡La tía Hee-ju puede ser su amiga también!"**

Aunque Heeju conocía la existencia de Kang, en realidad nunca se habían conocido correctamente. Aun así, tan pronto como surgió la historia del matrimonio con Kang, fue Hee-ju, quien dijo que estaba **absolutamente en contra.** _Fue entonces cuando tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo impresionante para evitar que dijera algo extraño en la televisión que hiciera que Taeyang y Kang no se pudieran acercar._

Ahora Kang sostenía la mano de Taeyang. Cuando la niña dijo que fueran al acuario antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, caminaron en una línea horizontal con tres manos, una al lado de la otra, hacia el auto. Fue porque no podía soltar la mano de la niña o decirle a Kang que la soltara en su lugar. Jooheon no pudo reclamar nada porque su bebé, que estaba absolutamente emocionada por el "paseo familiar", comenzó a charlar sin cesar en un estado de ánimo inexplicable.

**"Las ballenas son las mejores entre los peces. Pero también hay delfines, orcas, tiburones..."**

**"A Taeyang le gustan mucho las ballenas. ¿Pero no son malos los tiburones?"**

**"Posiblemente lo son cuando es necesario. Por eso los tiburones tienen demasiados dientes".**

**"Los delfines también tienen muchos dientes".**

**"Bueno, pero los tiburones tienen una personalidad más cruel".**

**"La orca sería mucho más cruel que el tiburón".**

Jooheon, que estaba luchando por controlar los sentimientos que seguían fluctuando terriblemente en su pecho, miró a Kang como si su conversación le pareciera demasiado extraña. _Aunque era agradable que estuviera concentrado en la niña en lugar de en él._ De hecho, Kang estaba muy ocupado mirando a Taeyang con la cara completamente suelta en una expresión que decía que se estaba muriendo de amor por ella.

**"Pero los tiburones no son lindos y las orcas son muy lindas".**

**"Eso es verdad. La orca se ve bien de cerca".**

**"¡Eso es más genial! Si tu personalidad es dura y tu cara es demasiado dura también, no hay un factor sorpresa** **".**

**"Pero en los humanos, es muy eficiente. La gente tiene cuidado si eres intimidante desde fuera".**

**"¿De qué le estás hablando ahora?"**

Finalmente, después de escuchar el sonido de su voz, Kang dejó de hablar y abrió la puerta trasera del auto. Trás acomodar a Taeyang en el asiento de seguridad de niños preparado con anticipación y abrocharle el cinturón, Kang se sentó en el asiento del conductor y Jooheon se puso justo a su lado. _El asiento estaba innecesariamente cerca_ , pero Jooheon solo desvió la mirada hacía la ventana para evitarlo.


	2. 2

El recorrido por el acuario fue más divertido de lo que pensaba. Jooheon también está allí por primera vez en su vida, por lo que fue difícil concentrar sus ojos en un solo lugar. Cuando pasó por un largo túnel submarino y encontró una beluga blanca sobre la pared acrílica que rodeaba la enorme cavidad del edificio, _la emoción que había presionado y sostenido dentro de su pecho finalmente explotó_. Mientras sostenía las manos del niño con fuerza y abría la boca junto con Taeyang, sintió una mirada desde un lado...

**"¿Por qué me ves?"**

**"Porque es algo muy lindo".**

**"¿Qué demonios estás...?"**

**"Taeyang y tú..."**

**"..."**

**"Te pareces mucho a ella".**

Jooheon miró fijamente a Kang, que hablaba descaradamente con una mirada que se asemejaba demasiado a la de la niña. En realidad _¿Quién se parecía a quién?_ Incluso antes de ir al acuario, pensó que la conversación que tenían los hacían parecer como dos gotas de lluvia.

**"¿Sabes? Los Beluga hablan con un sonido ultrasónico, pero los murciélagos también hablan con sonidos ultrasónicos. Entonces, ¿El murciélago y los Beluga hablarán entre ellos?"**

**"Bueno, hasta donde yo sé, los delfines tienen diferentes idiomas dependiendo de dónde vivan".**

**"¿No tendría sentido, entonces, porque la Beluga que vive en el Mediterráneo y los murciélagos que viven en Grecia están cerca unos de otros?"**

**"Es el mismo sonido, pero el medio es diferente. Los murciélagos usan aire como medio para las ondas ultrasónicas y las belugas usan agua. Así que parece difícil interpretarse los unos a los otros".**

**"Las belugas viven en el mar, pero como son mamíferos, descansan fuera de las aguas".**

**"Cierto. Pasé por alto eso. Entonces ciertamente pueden escuchar el sonido en el aire".**

Jooheon parpadeó y los miró a los dos, emocionados y hablando de historias sobre ondas con caras complejas que él no conocía bien. Si le hubiera preguntando a él, estaba pensando en que no iba a poder responder correctamente a las preguntas de la niña. Todo lo que venía de la boca de Taeyang no era tan simple que digamos porque ya le gustaba leer en idioma coreano y leer libros muy avanzados para su edad también. Pero mientras observaba cómo Kang respondía apropiadamente con conocimientos claramente científicos, se dio cuenta que su primer pensamiento era tan cierto que incluso le hizo sentir dolor. _El papá y la bebé fueron fotocopiados de adentro y de afuera._ Ocultó su amargura inicial y caminó detrás de los dos "amigos cercanos". Mientras los veía acercarse tan familiarmente, incluso pensó que era puramente su fuerza lo que los había bloqueado todo este tiempo.

En ese momento, la niña que estaba mirando a su alrededor una y otra vez, tiró de la manga de Kang y le susurró algo al oído. Entonces, el hombre asintió de inmediato y la rodeó entre sus brazos: **"No vayas a caer."**

A Jooheon le sorprendió el movimiento tan repentino pero, en un instante, la niña que estaba en brazos de Kang se echó a reír con todas sus fuerzas. Taeyang ya tiene siete años y se encuentra entre los niños más altos de su edad. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que montó en los hombros de alguien y sin embargo, no parecía ni un poco nerviosa. _Tal vez porque estaba sobre Kang._ La niña, emocionada, gimió y miró hacia atrás. Su pequeño rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos increíblemente brillantes.

**"¡Papá, mira esto! ¡Soy la más grande del mundo! ¡Más grande que papá!"**

**"No sacudas tu cuerpo de esa manera, es peligroso. Lo siento, ella debe ser pesada así que tu cuello..."**

**"No es difícil. Taeyang debería ganar más peso. ¿Debería comprar palomitas de maíz para ayudarte a hacerlo?"**

**"¡Sí! ¡Y un helado!"**

Colgó una canasta de palomitas de maíz con forma de delfín alrededor de su cuello, un helado en una mano y un globo de helio del tamaño de su cuerpo en la otra y luego, Taeyang descendió para poder comer más fácilmente. Se preguntaba si estaba haciendo eso para intentar agradarle más a la niña, pero Jooheon cerró la boca y no lo comentó. Sin embargo, _en el último tramo del acuario la tienda de souvenirs fue un gran problema._ Jooheon miró a Taeyang con un rostro bastante molesto: Ya le habían comprado un globo hace un rato y ahora estaba abrazando a dos muñecos grandes que parecían demasiado pesados como para que sus bracitos los pudieran sostener. Sacó sus labios, hizo un puchero y miró a Kang.

**"Taeyang, solamente tienes que elegir uno de los dos. Deja uno."**

**"..."**

**"Ya te compraron un globo antes. Además, son dos muñecos idénticos".**

**"No son los mismos... Esta es una beluga y esta es una orca".**

**"Ambos son ballenas".**

Pero la niña solo hacía pucheros y no respondía en absoluto a él. Sin embargo, en lugar de dejar uno de los peluches, _pudo ver que lo abrazaba todavía con más fuerza_. Puso los ojos chiquititos y miró a Kang otra vez hasta ocasionar que Jooheon tragara un suspiro que le llegó hasta el final de la garganta. Kang, junto a él, parecía decirle qué fuera un poco más suave con ella y que le dejara conservar los dos peluches, pero levantó la mano y lo detuvo antes de que lo comenzara a sermonear. Jooheon conoce su deseo de quedar bien con la niña, pero no le están dando una buena educación comprando todo lo que ella quiera. Jooheon se cruzó de brazos e hizo una expresión más estricta.

**"Yeo Taeyang. Elige rápidamente uno de los dos. Piensa cuidadosamente y suelta el otro ¿Cuál quieres más?"**

**"..."**

**"Es inútil mirarme. Papá solo quiere que lleves uno. Ya lo he dicho muchas veces".**

De pie, todavía junto a él y sintiendo como si lo estuvieran regañando también a él, Kang, que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hacer, extendió la mano, agarró algo y se lo entregó al niño. _Eran dos muñecos grandes y ahora le había dado un pequeño muñeco de delfín rosado._ Le había dicho que eligiera uno de los dos peluches, pero va y le pone uno más. Mientras miraba hacia Kang, Jooheon apretó los dientes y susurró para que el niño no los oyera.

**"Lee Kang, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? Trato de enseñarle algo a mi hija".**

**"Bueno... La orca es la mamá, el Beluga es el papá, así que el delfín rosa es el bebé. Son una familia. Si lleva uno, los demás estarán tristes sin importar a cual elija. No podemos simplemente llevar uno."**

**"¡Cierto! ¡Son familia así que deberían ser siempre tres! ¿Verdad que sí? Papá."**

Taeyang bajó la voz para ver si su papá había aceptado esto... Pero Jooheon solamente se tocó la cabeza porque comenzaba a tener un dolor inminente en la frente. Al final, después de que le prometieran que esta era la última vez que compraban tantas cosas, asintió con un rostro reacio. La niña abrazó a Kang con vítores y Kang la abrazó también, con un rostro orgulloso. _Jooheon tenía la cara arrugada hasta el extremo_.


	3. 2.1

**"Todavía es muy difícil escoger un regalo para darle".**

**"¿De qué estás hablando?"**

La niña, cansada por tanto correr en la tienda de regalos después de recorrer los grandes caminos del acuario, se quedó dormida de camino al estacionamiento. Kang llevaba a la bebé entre los brazos junto con el globo de helio, y toda la familia de muñecos con forma de ballenas estaban a cargo de Jooheon. Cuando Taeyang dejó de hacer ruido, no hubo mucha conversación entre los dos así que llegó el momento de caminar en silencio... _Hasta que salió esa extraña oración._

**"Porque mi corazón me decía que comprara toda la tienda de souvenirs para ella... Pero no lo hice porque pensé que te ibas a enojar."**

**"... El problema no es que me enoje o no me enoje. Es porque no es bueno para la niña darle tanto tan rápido".**

**"Tienes razón, está bien. Así que la próxima vez sería mejor ir a ver ballenas reales al mar."**

En ese momento, Jooheon se ahogó con la saliva y no pudo responder apropiadamente. Probablemente porque hay innumerables cosas que pensar al respecto _¿No iba a preguntarle al menos si estaba bien llevarla al mar? ¿La iba a secuestrar y ya o qué?_

**"Lo preparé pensando en ello, pero no sabía que a Taeyang le gustaría tanto ¿Es porque el mar está en su nombre? Me gusta mucho".**

**"¿...Cómo supiste?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Que Taeyang significa** _**mar** _ **".**

Le preguntó como si estuviera susurrando. El significado de la palabra Taeyang es tan claro que la mayoría de las personas piensan que significa _sol_. Lo era aún más porque había ocupado caracteres chinos muy comunes para escribirlo.

**"El nombre del café está conectado a mi nombre... Una vez te lo expliqué cuando íbamos rumbo al departamento."**

**"..."**

**"Mi nombre significa río. El río fluyó y llegó al mar. Cuando combinas esos caracteres, aparece Taeyang"**

**"... Taeyang nació en** **Gimhae** **. Por eso puse el mar en su nombre. Quiero que sea una gran persona, como un gran mar. No hay otro significado".**

**"Cómo sea, muchas gracias."**

**"Te estoy diciendo que..."**

**"Gracias de todos modos."**

**"¿Por qué diablos me das las gracias si te estoy diciendo que...?"**

**"... Por pensar en mi incluso cuando no deberías."**

**"... No lo hice así para escuchar gracias. No digas gracias".**

**"Lamento agradecerte entonces".**

Jooheon giró y cerró la boca ante la tierna voz que se sentía acuosa.

Incluso el pasillo que conducía al estacionamiento estaba iluminado por los colores azules típicos del acuario... Y el sonido de un pequeño ronquido se quedó entre las dos personas que caminaban en silencio otra vez.


	4. 3

Taeyang y Kang se acercaron sorprendentemente rápido. Parecía ir al jardín de niños bajo el título de **"Instructor en formación."** Así que, tan pronto como el niño llegaba a casa, estaba ocupado contando historias sobre cómo aprendió a montar a caballo, como aprendió arte y como jugaban todos juntos en el jardín.   
Hee-ju, que ya odiaba demasiado a Kang, se volvió aún más feroz cuando fue expulsada de la prioridad de su sobrina... Como saludo y persuasión a Heeju, Kang fue a la casa de Jooheon con alcohol de alta calidad, carne de res coreana y una canasta de frutas exóticas. Había varios tragos en la casa y, cuando la escena en la que Kang intentaba comprarlos con productos ya no era rara, una nueva película de Hee-ju entró en escena para colocarse como la cereza del pastel... Y hoy, ya un poco más a favor que en contra, _llegó el día en que Taeyang finalmente conocería a la familia de Kang._ Ellos dicen que Kang es el verdadero padre del niño y que Jooheon y Kang pueden casarse pronto si lo desean así. No había dicho nada, claro, y sin embargo, la familia de Kang ya había acordado que era cierto que la sangre y la carne de Taeyang eran iguales a los del hombre que sería su heredero y que tenía todo el derecho a reunirse con ellos. 

_Entró en el coche que Kang había mandado frente a su casa._ El vestido que llevaba Taeyang se colocó cuidadosamente en el asiento para no arrugarse. Fue la ropa que compraron al recorrer deliberadamente los grandes almacenes y por supuesto, fue visualizado completamente para el día de hoy. Jooheon también utilizaba un traje que rara vez se ponía. Aunque no llevaba corbata, su cuello estaba tan tapado que soltó un botón más.

**"Papá, no te ves educado cuando desabrochas el botón".**

**"¿Dónde aprendiste a decir eso?"**

**"El señor Kang me enseñó. También me habló de caballos salvajes mientras montaba a caballo en el jardín de niños, y..."**

**"¿Cómo surgió la historia de los caballos salvajes cuando hablábamos de botones?"**

**"Taeyang también aprendió sobre los tomates rojos".**

Jooheon, quien levantó los ojos con fiereza ante una nueva historia sobre _tomates rojos_ , lentamente quitó la fuerza de sus movimientos y suspiró terriblemente fuerte. Fue Taeyang, quien una vez se enamoró de los **Tres Reinos.** Un dibujo animado sobre caballos y princesas comiendo tomates rojos. Por lo tanto, no era inusual que pensara en todo eso tan rápido y con tanta emoción.

**"¿Por qué hablas de tomates rojos pero es una locura** **desabotonarme** **?"**

**"Lo siento."**

Miro a Taeyang, detrás del asiento del copiloto. No era mentira ni exageración decir que podía ver el brillo de las estrellas en sus ojos mientras hablaba de caballos salvajes y nuevos hechos que aprendió gracias a Kang. _Las historias que Jooheon no conocía y no le interesaban_ , como que la raza de tomates rojos es más bien llamada _Hanhyeolma_ y que _Turkmenistán_ era su país de origen...

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que el paisaje fuera de la ventana del automóvil era increíblemente constante. Los altos muros de piedra sobre los que se levantaron las tejas continuaban por toda la vereda y cuando finalmente llegaron al final de la cerca, _la puerta se abrió para ser desalentadora con solo mirarla._ Era una atmósfera que seguramente lo hubiera hecho caer de rodillas si no hubiese estado todavía en un automóvil. Con un trago de saliva, Jooheon barrió suavemente su cuello todavía congestionado.


	5. 4

_Fue el olor a aceite lo que la despertó._

Hay un montón de sensaciones inusuales que son sorprendentemente diferentes a cuando abre los ojos en cualquier otro día. Es como si estuviera esperando el sonido habitual de la alarma, aunque nunca llega...  
Woo-Joo todavía estaba acostada en la cama, solo parpadeando y parpadeando hasta que de pronto se levantó de un salto y comenzó a mirar el reloj que no se quitaba nunca de la muñeca. _Se dio cuenta muy tarde de que no estaba durmiendo en su apartamento._ En realidad, había una razón especial para pasar la noche en la casa de sus padres, ¡Y por poco lo había olvidado! Ella llevaba todavía pijama y calzaba pantuflas cuando bajó:

**"¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien?"**

**"Ah, demonios... Ya pasó un buen tiempo desde que la casa ha estado así de llena. No sé como sentirme al respecto."**

Y miró alrededor de la cocina detenidamente, fingiendo no ver a su madre observándole con detenimiento desde la esquina. Los empleados estaban ocupados preparando la comida y la mujer no dejaba de batir. No era una fiesta, era solo... _Un día festivo._ Había carne frita, Japchae y costillas a la brasa. Las bolas de masa estaban siendo preparadas por un grupo de personas que habían contratado con una semana de anticipación y había un montón de muslos de res empanizados con harina. Junto a la vaca, hay gulbi seco y pegajoso y del otro lado, muchos otros alimentos enlatados y frescos también. La sopa de algas y la sopa de huesos de res estaban hirviendo en dos grandes barriles que solo se podían mirar al colocarse de puntitas.

Durante las vacaciones, cuando los miembros de la familia se reunían para saludar, el nivel de preparación de algunos alimentos era tan exagerado que daba un ambiente festivo... Ahora, sin embargo, solo se trataba de una pequeña reunión casual por lo que no sabía el motivo por el que este intenso olor grasiento había comenzado a llenar toda la casa desde tan temprano. Woojoo miró alrededor de la cocina una vez más y se rascó la mejilla con un rostro tembloroso.

**"¿A un niño de siete años le gusta esto?"**

**"Le pregunté a Kang, y al bebé le gusta la comida coreana".**

**"Si lo que le gusta es la comida coreana, ¿No sería mejor hacer** **Tteokbokki** **?"**

**"No no, el Tteokbokki es muy condimentado para un bebé."**

Woojoo, quien negó ante la selección de un menú tan completo, se volvió hacia las palabras de su madre y la miró atentamente tras descubrir lo emocionada que en realidad estaba. A lo largo de los años, nunca había visto un rubor como ese en su rostro. Parecía que la niña tenía el poder suficiente como para hacer que su madre, que no entraba a menudo en la cocina, estuviera sacando todas sus antiguas recetas y poniendo en orden su habilidad con las manos.

**"No estás haciendo sopa de algas para Jooheon ¿Verdad? La niño ya tiene siete años, mamá."**

**"¿Crees que la sopa de algas sólo es buena después de tener un bebé? Es deliciosa en los cumpleaños y también es deliciosa en los días buenos. Una comida muy nutritiva... Y además, ¿Qué tiene? En ese entonces no había nadie que lo cuidara, pobrecito. Es bueno si se lo come ahora."**

**"No lo vayas a hacer sentir incómodo."**

**"Por supuesto que no. Me dijeron que les gustan los huesos de res, así que ayer fui a** **Majang** **-dong y compré crisol y un manojo de rabos. No estoy exagerando cuando digo que el señor Kim lo** **hirvió** **durante toda la noche. ¿Te gustaría probarlo para decirme que tal?"**

Sin una respuesta, negó con la cabeza y se apartó. _No porque no entendiera el motivo por el que su madre estuviera tan feliz_ , por supuesto...

Hace mucho tiempo, Kang colapsó en el salón donde sería su examen final sin previo aviso y, después de no saber el nombre de la enfermedad que lo estaba matando, finalmente se le diagnosticó _"Síndrome de anomalía de feromonas"._ El llamado _"enlace"._ Es en realidad una enfermedad muy rara así que, sin conocer la causa exacta, también fue difícil precisar el objeto del enlace y el tratamiento a seguir... _No es nada agradable para un padre interrogar a todos los Omegas que se han acostado con tu hijo después de descubrir que no eran solamente un par, sino cientos_. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente, ninguno de ellos era el enlace. Y eso era raro porque en la mayoría de los casos la unión se realiza en la cama. Además, pocas personas tenían esta enfermedad en el mundo por lo que se reveló muy poco sobre ella. Casi nada. Originalmente, el número de Alfas y Omegas es menor que el de los Betas y los Alfa dominantes son todavía más reducidos que eso...  
Kang era el querido nieto de su abuelo, pero antes que eso, era el amado hijo de su padre y de su madre. Y en el momento en que su único varón cayó en una enfermedad irreparable y no pudo garantizar el futuro, la casa se descontroló. El sucesor enfermo, el abuelo muy viejo y Woojoo en shock al ver que su hermano menor, el que siempre la había tratado con frialdad hasta ahora, perdía el conocimiento frente a ella y convulsionaba hasta ocasionar que no pudiera salir de la sala de cuidados intensivos por un largo tiempo. Fue un momento en el que todos estaban en silencio, atrincherados el uno junto al otro, como si estuvieran en un funeral.

Woojoo miró a su madre con una nueva perspectiva. Sus mejillas estaban adelgazadas, pero parecía mucho más joven que antes debido al enrojecimiento y a esos ojos brillantes. _Era una mirada que no había visto en mucho tiempo_. 

**"¿Y papá?"**

**"Fue a Seonsan temprano en la mañana, con el abuelo. Me prometió que volvería a tiempo."**

Woojoo, cuya expresión se había endurecido otra vez, entrecerró las cejas. _¿Qué irán a hacer a ese lugar? ¿A su padre se le habría ocurrido ir a Seonsan para hacer la tumba del abuelo ahora que tenía_ _ **hijo**_ _otra vez?_ De todos modos, es un anciano pequeño y él es un hombre cruel que sigue viendo por sus propios intereses... _Pero la queja no salió de su boca._

No hace mucho, Kang anunció que había encontrado al objeto de su enlace y que se casaría con él. Además, _también anuncio que tenía una niña_. Su madre rompió a llorar y su padre se sonó la nariz mientras lo miraba con los ojos rojos. Hasta el abuelo sacó un pañuelo y se limpió los párpados húmedos, fingiendo secarse un sudor inexistente. Todo lo que le dijeron era que debía estar agradecido con Dios, o con las bendiciones de sus antepasados, ir y venir en silencio como penitencia y planear un futuro que antes veían apagado...  
El artículo de la boda se daría a conocer de inmediato pero en realidad, todos asintieron sin una sola palabra de insatisfacción cuando Kang dijo que procedería lentamente para que la niña pudiera aceptarlo.

Intentando no pensar en el pasado, Woojoo tomó un trozo de carne, se lo metió en la boca y se chupó la grasa de los dedos. Originalmente, un gran trozo de carne se extendía y se cubría con agua y claras de huevo, pero hoy se sirve en tamaños pequeños para que se pueda comer en un solo y rápido bocado. Probablemente sea el esfuerzo por hacer que la niña coma con facilidad y no se sienta incómoda... **Es sorprendente cuánto poder puede ejercer un niño para cambiar la atmósfera de una casa.**


	6. 4.1

A diferencia de las enormes mansiones donde solían vivir los ricos, _la casa de Kang era un lugar de un solo piso._ Sin embargo, era tan grande y tan increíblemente ancha que su escala no se podía medir de un solo vistazo. Desde el momento en que salió del auto, Joo-heon trató de cerrar la boca que se abría constantemente mientras caminaba detrás del hombre que lo estaba guiando hacía el escalón principal. Taeyang, de pie en medio de Kang y Jooheon, tomando ambas manos y caminando con pasitos muy lentos, estaba mirando a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos.

**"¡Eres rico!"**

**"No lo soy, pero mis padres y mi abuelo son ricos".**

**"¿Ustedes son diferentes?"**

**"Muy diferentes."**

Mientras mantenía una conversación con la niña, el hombre que caminaba adelante de ellos, se detuvo y se hizo a un lado. Frente a él, había una puerta corrediza cubierta con papel opaco para ventanas. Antes de que abriera, miró a Jooheon:

**"¿Estás listo?"**

**"No."**

**"¿Cuándo crees que lo estarás?"**

Cuando las palabras de Kang volvieron a él con una voz abrumadora, sus ojos se abrieron de una forma exagerada y luego parecieron ponerse borrosos: El rostro sonriente que tenía adelante no era diferente al de su adolescencia, por lo que cuando abrió la puerta de par en par, Jooheon perdió las palabras... _Y luego se sorprendió lo suficiente como para saltar._

**"Dios ¿Qué es eso?"**

**"¡Es una orca!"**

La casa es de un piso, pero la altura del techo es impresionante. _Y algo parecido a un fósil de dinosaurio colgaba de unas enormes vigas de madera_. Eso fue lo que vieron tan pronto como abrieron la puerta corrediza, así que se sorprendió un montón e incluso se preguntó si habían llegado a la dirección correcta. Mientras Joo-heon intentaba calmar su corazón, la niña dio un paso adelante sin miedo y se acercó al fósil para gritar que era una orca. Pero no importaba por donde lo mirara, son huesos como los de una ballena.

**"Lo vi en el acuario. Aunque la cara de la orca parece redonda, la mayor parte está llena de grasa por lo que los huesos se ven así. Papá, mira".**

El dedo de la niña se estiró y señaló el área que aparentemente era la cara de la orca. Jooheon miró la larga columna debajo de ella con un rostro cansado y luego volvió los ojos hacia su lado derecho. _Kang parecía tan confundido como lo estaba él._

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

**"No, nada... Es que... Bueno, es un poco extraño".**

**"¿No es tu casa?"**

**"Lo es, pero..."** Kang, que miró dentro de los huesos de la orca con un rostro sombrío, pronto guió a Jooheon y Taeyang directamente al interior. **"No importa."**

Mientras caminaban por un pasillo largo, el olor a comida pasó repentinamente por su nariz así que, cuando se percató del fragante olor a aceite caliente y vegetales, el estómago de Jooheon comenzó a quejarse tanto que le hizo recordar que no había comido nada para el desayuno.   
Al final del pasillo, una nueva puerta corrediza se abrió antes de que llegaran frente a ella. Quien abrió la puerta desde adentro, **fue Woojoo** así que Jooheon, medio asustado y medio nervioso, tragó saliva mientras miraba su rostro joven con una ligera sonrisa temblorosa. Estaba a punto de babear, ya fuera por oler la comida o porque había olvidado tragar saliva.

**"Jooheon, bienvenido. Taeyang, princesa, hola. Tanto tiempo sin verte."**

**"¡Hola!"**

Ella la saludó con una voz fuerte y extendió las manos para juntarlas con las de ella. Por otro lado, Jooheon no estaba completamente seguro de que su voz saliera bien, por lo que solo inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia profunda. Cuando la voz de la niña resonó, escuchó un bullicio desde adentro y otras personas salieron con cuidado y asomaron la nariz desde detrás de la pared. Por supuesto, con solo mirarle las caras pudo darse cuenta de que eran miembros de la familia de Kang. Probablemente eran sus padres y su abuelo. Jooheon rápidamente volvió la mirada al suelo y bajó la cabeza una vez más. En ese momento, sin embargo, un brazo se envolvió alrededor de los hombros de Jooheon para darle soporte.

**"Estamos aquí."**

**"Si, bienvenidos."**

**"Ven aquí con nosotros. ¿Aún no has comido?"**

**"¡Hola! ¡Soy Yeo Taeyang! "**

**"Tu eres nuestro pequeño solecito ¿Eh? Pareces muy inteligente".**

**"Ah, eres muy bonita ¿Ya quieres ir a comer? Te gusta la comida coreana, ¿Verdad? Por eso la preparé toda para ti".**

**"Pasa Jooheon, anda. También hay mucha comida para ti."**

Jooheon estaba un tanto confundido por tan inesperada hospitalidad. Pensó que podría estar incómodo al principio, _pero no era de esa manera._ Kang y su familia han estado tratando de encontrar a la persona que se enlazo con ese hombre durante mucho tiempo así que, aunque Jooheon es una persona necesaria para Kang, pensó que no estarían del todo felices con su visita. Sin embargo, los miembros de esa pequeña familia, los que rodeaban a Jooheon, le dan la bienvenida sinceramente. _Al menos en apariencia._ Si Kang no lo hubiera sostenido con tanta firmeza, podría haberse derrumbado de la sorpresa. _¡Jooheon ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando hasta que el escenario se comenzó a mover!_ En un momento, se sentó en una silla y lo acercaron a la mesa casi empujándole. Se colocaron candelabros por todo el lugar y sobre la mesa decorada con flores, se posicionó la comida y un montón de platos de porcelana. Era un paisaje que Jooheon nunca había visto antes, nunca había tenido una comida así en la vida porque jamás lo habían invitado a comer en primer lugar. Tampoco había visto antes que se sirvieran dos tipos de sopa.

Jooheon miró el arroz blanco, la sopa de algas y la sopa de huesos de res colocados uno al lado del otro. Luego, hubo un sonido de traqueteo al sostener una cuchara y cuando miró de nuevo a Taeyang, ya estaba sosteniendo unos palillos y tocando la carne al vapor para comenzar a comer. Jooheon se sorprendió y apretó el brazo de la niña.

**"Taeyang, eso no se hace. Tienes que dejar que los adultos lo coman primero y luego Taeyang ya puede comer".**

**"Está bien, no te preocupes. La bebé puede comer lo que quiera."**

Era una voz profunda y poderosa. A diferencia de los otros miembros de la familia que han estado hablando con Jooheon y Taeyang sin descanso hasta ahora, el anciano solo había dado un paso discreto hacía él antes de sentarse de nuevo. Miró para arriba con cuidado y observó una única vez la cara del hombre mientras se estremecía debido a lo imponente que todavía era. El anciano levantó la cuchara en alto y la agitó como si quisiera decir algo más.

**"Coman tranquilamente".**

**"Ah, muchas gracias."**

Seo Joo-heon también tomó la cuchara y sonrió. Se preguntaba que comer o por donde empezar, pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para extender su brazo muy lejos así que primero sumergió la cuchara en el tazón de sopa que tenía más cerca.

**"Oh, te gusta la sopa de huesos de res ¿Verdad?"**

**"..."**

**"Tiene cola de vaca hervida y crisol. Hice mucho así que puedes llevártelo a casa más tarde."**

La madre de Kang estaba mirando a Jooheon con ojos brillantes y con la barbilla apoyada en la mano derecha, como si no tuviera ninguna intención de comer hasta que él lo hiciera primero. Jooheon miró cuidadosamente a la familia del hombre, sentada al otro lado de la mesa: Aunque la madre de Kang fue demasiado explícita, las otras personas también estaban ocupadas mirando a Jooheon y Taeyang en lugar de comer de sus tazones. Era obvio de quién provenía la información de que le gustaba la sopa de huesos de res, así que a la última persona a la que dirigió su mirada, fue a Kang. _Claramente una mirada aguda..._

Puso un trozo de costillas en el tazón de arroz de Taeyang, y luego Kang, que estaba mirando por encima del tazón de arroz de Jooheon, captó su mirada y dio un brinco.

**"Um... Bueno, ¿Qué es ese hueso de ballena en la entrada? No lo tenían la última vez que vine".**

**"Oh, eso..."**

**"Amo a las ballenas."** Los ojos que estaban fijos en Jooheon y Taeyang estaban enfocados ahora en un lado. La persona que dijo esto también cambió su expresión, pero seguía comiendo con una figura todavía profunda. **"Son interesantes."**

**"Papá, al señor le gustan las ballenas. A Taeyang también le gustan las ballenas."**

El niño se inclinó hacia Jooheon y susurró esto con una voz muy bajita, _pero todos en la mesa la habían escuchado._ Era grande, pero no lo suficiente como para controlar hábilmente la forma en la que modulaba. Los ojos de la gente vuelven a brillar y se van en dirección a Taeyang por tercera vez en el día. El anciano dejó de comer y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse la boca.

**"El decorado en la entrada es el esqueleto de una orca ¿Te gustan las orcas?"**

**"¡¡Me gustan mucho!!"**

**"Uno de los principales depredadores del mar. Fuerte y rudo, aunque se vea lindo. Taeyang debería ser así".**

Jooheon no mostró mucho interés en el flujo inesperado de la conversación, _pero las caras de Woojoo y Kang estaban arrugadas como si hubieran masticado un insecto_. Incluso sus padres parecían temblorosos. El anciano continuó la conversación sin preocuparse por ello:

**"¿Taeyang no quiere ser una orca?"**

**"¡Si quiero!"**

**"Entonces tienes que comer más y crecer más también. Anda".**

El flujo de la conversación era muy extraño así que se preguntó si este era el estilo de bromear del hombre por lo que Jooheon, intentó reír torpemente. _Lo intentó de verdad._ Sin embargo, cuando descubrió que la cara de Kang todavía estaba distorsionada, realmente se preguntó que estaba mal o si es que había dicho algo inapropiado. La buena noticia era que las palabras del bisabuelo de Taeyang la motivaron y la velocidad de cucharear aumentó considerablemente. Era una niña quisquillosa, pero comía mejor de lo habitual porque había mucha comida deliciosa en la mesa. Los familiares de Kang, que la miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro, se peleaban por ponerle guarniciones en su cuchara cada determinado tiempo así que la niña solamente comenzaba a mover la cabeza para un lado y para otro y se tragaba las cosas conforme se las entregaban. Una vez y otra vez hasta que Jooheon comenzó a preocuparse.

**"Aunque esté delicioso, mastica lentamente y traga. Si comes con prisa, te vas a sentir mal."**

Mientras vertía agua en su taza y susurraba este pequeño regaño, la niña asintió y dijo algo inesperado: **"Hubiera sido bueno si la tía Heeju también viniera. Lamento que solo comamos cosas deliciosas sin ella."**

**"Hoy es el día en que la familia de Kang quiere conocerte así que..."**

**"Pero la tía Hee-ju es tu familia, así que puede venir cuando tenga ganas de hacerlo".**

_Y allí fue cuando no pudo responder nada más porque se quedó sin palabras_. Una respuesta en nombre de Jooheon llegó junto con una tos leve. Fue el abuelo de Kang:

**"Así es. La próxima vez, sería mejor que viniera toda la familia y que te sentaras junto a tus suegros. Así es como hacemos las cosas aquí."**

El nombre de **"suegros"** era tan desconocido que le hizo temblar. En realidad, sintió que su espalda se mojaba de sudor y que sus dedos hormigueaban... Había estado tratando de pensar que todo esto era solo un lugar para Taeyang, un acto para presentarla con los parientes que podían apoyarla en su vida futura. Pero como Jooheon accedió a casarse con Kang, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que también era un lugar para que él saludara. _También eran, su familia..._

Los granos de arroz se sintieron como arena, por lo que no tragó bien la siguiente vez. Finalmente, llegó el momento de que Taeyang lo comiera así que desvío la atención a su pequeña carita. El cuenco de costillas al vapor fue empujado un poquito en su dirección hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

**"No solo cuides al bebé, también escucha a tu propio cuerpo. ¿No se ajusta a tu gusto? Escuché que tanto a la bebé como a Jooheon les encantaba la comida coreana pero, tal vez debí hacer algo más..."**

**"No, es muy delicioso. Me gusta la comida coreana. Y como es mi favorita, creo que mi hija no tuvo más remedio que adaptarse".**

**"De ninguna manera. Al ver que el bebé lo come todo tan bien, se puede notar con que cuidado la crió Jooheon durante todo este tiempo. Los niños se vuelven quisquillosos a veces, es lo normal. Pero no es culpa tuya".**

**"No, en realidad no lo es tanto. Taeyang ha sido muy linda desde que era chiquita. Come todo muy bien".**

Jooheon bajó la cabeza ante las palabras que lo estaban elogiando. Aunque hizo lo mejor que pudo mientras criaba a su bebé, de acuerdo con los estándares de esta familia, nunca podría decir sinceramente lo mal que lo pasó sin que le dedicaran una mirada extraña o terrible. La madre de Kang, que vio que el rostro de Jooheon se ponía rojo, solo sonrió en silencio.


	7. 5

Cuando terminó la comida, todos decidieron pasar directamente a la sala de estar. Se levantaron y caminaron lentamente, _pero el abuelo se acercó a la niña casi de inmediato._ Taeyang giró el rostro y miró a Jooheon, él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera dándole su permiso, así que ella se acercó a su bisabuelo también... Pero antes de que las dos manos se tocaran, Kang rápidamente agarró la mano de Taeyang y dijo:

**"La tuya es una mano que todavía no ha tomado así que, puede tenerte algo de miedo si lo haces con tanta brusquedad".**

**"Este chico..."**

_La voz mezclada con ira se enterró rápidamente en risas pequeñas._

Mientras Jooheon, que la estaba mirando con atención, la seguía lentamente, alguien tiró un par de veces de la manga de su camisa y lo detuvo... Mirando hacia atrás con sorpresa, descubrió a la madre de Kang, a su lado y mirándolo con una sonrisa educada.

**"¿Me ayudas a preparar el postre?"**

**"Ah, sí."**

La mano que sostenía su ropa descendió silenciosamente y agarró ahora los dedos de Jooheon con bastante cuidado. Sus manos eran lo suficientemente pequeñas y delgadas como para perderse en las suyas y además, estaban sorprendentemente calientes también... Pero en lugar de preparar el postre, _la madre de Kang llevó a Jooheon a un lugar que no era la cocina_. Después de caminar un rato por el pasillo, subió un poco las escaleras y abrió la puerta corrediza que daba a una sala de estar bien decorada. Como sugirió la madre de Kang, sacó una silla y le pidió que se sentara hasta que terminaron uno al lado del otro, no de frente.

**"¿Te sorprende que no vayamos a preparar nada de comer? Lo siento... Lo hice porque quería hablar con Jooheon por un momento. Y sobre el postre, hay algunas personas aquí que se ocuparán de eso así que no te preocupes por nada."**

**"Oh, claro..."**

La palabra "matrimonio" terminó asfixiándole de nuevo cuando la recordó. Fue más que nada porque nunca había imaginado que lo experimentaría hasta este extremo. Ella, que miró el rostro de Jooheon, poniéndose pálido gradualmente, todavía sonreía cuando tomó su mano de nuevo y se la acarició. El calor salió de las yemas de sus dedos...

**"En realidad, no conozco muy bien a Kang-i. Es mi hijo... Pero no sé lo que le pasa. Cuando nació, no era más grande que mi mano. Una pequeña cosita que apenas y podía llorar. No sé si Jooheon lo sabe, pero mi padre, el abuelo de Kang, siempre pensó que era especial. Un tipo de regalo mágico. Porque estaba débil y porque mi cuerpo estaba abrumado. Porque era pequeñito como mi palma, pero de todas maneras era un luchador. Desde entonces, Kang es en realidad casi uno solo con su abuelo."**

**"..."**

**"Entonces, el niño que llegó temprano a mis brazos no se quedó allí por mucho tiempo. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba por allí, corriendo para alcanzar a su hermana mayor. Y debido a que Woojoo es muy inteligente, había mucho que quería hacer en muy poco tiempo. Siempre intenté ir tras él y seguirle el paso, pero cuando me di cuenta Kang ya había crecido. Sus hombros eran más anchos y también era más alto que yo".**

Es difícil responder, así que Jooheon escuchó con la boca cerrada. Parecía estar mirando un lugar distante con una mirada débil, como si recordara un evento antiguo...

**"Era demasiado tarde para ir a hablar con él y mucho más para tratar de acercarme. Aunque ya había tenido una niña, no sabía que un niño crecía mucho más rápido así que, por eso, aunque es mi hijo la estoy pasando realmente mal con él. En realidad, ni siquiera pensé que fuera un gran problema hasta que de pronto tuve que sujetar su mano en una cama de hospital y noté que... Apenas y podía sentir su pulso. Dios, me sentí tan estúpida. La peor persona del mundo... Y es que ¿Qué clase de madre deja que...?"**

**"... No es culpa de usted".**

**"Jooheon tiene razón. Pero cuando Kang estaba así de enfermo, todos nosotros comenzamos a ver de mejor manera nuestros pecados. Entre ellos, creo que yo me castigué más. De verdad, no hice nada por mi niño ni una sola vez y... Por poco..."**

Quizá, debido a las abrumadoras emociones de su madre, podía sentir la fuerza de su cuerpo entrando en la cálida mano que todavía sostenía la suya. Miró hacia abajo sin darse cuenta y vio una gran cicatriz en su muñeca. Jooheon, quien parpadeó varias veces, apartó los ojos de ella tan rápidamente que seguro se vio muy evidente. Sus palabras, diciendo que era difícil de soportar, _no parecían exageradas cuando reparó en la herida._  
Cuando Jooheon levantó la cabeza, la madre de Kang, que seguía sonriendo, estaba mirando a Jooheon tan fijamente que incluso pudo ver la cara de Kang superponerse a la de ella. _Parecía tan similar que cualquiera podía reconocerlo como una familia._ En otras palabras, también era muy similar a Taeyang.

Eso solo pareció derribar la pared de su corazón, por lo que Jooheon sonrió levemente también.

**"No conozco todos los detalles, pero... Entiendo que decidir casarse con Kang no habría sido una decisión fácil. Tener un hijo solo y criar a un hijo solo... Debe haber habido algo lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona tan sólida como tú cambiara de opinión".**

**"Eso es..."**

**"No tienes que hablar. Es mi hijo al que no conozco bien así que, si él es bueno con Jooheon o sobre qué tan bien lo hará en el futuro, no puedo decir nada ¿Qué puedo hacer si no lo sé?"**

**"Sí, también tiene razón en eso..."**

**"Pero puedo decir esto con seguridad. Jooheon es mi benefactor y el benefactor de mi familia. Así que pase lo que pase en el futuro, estoy del lado de Jooheon. Por favor, sepa eso y recuerdelo bien".**

**"¿Benefactor? Quiero decir. ¿Qué soy yo para ser considerado eso?"**

Incluso ante la absurda respuesta de Jooheon, ella le estrechó suavemente la mano, se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Mientras tiraba lentamente de la línea, las persianas que cubrían la ventana se curvaron para revelar la vista fuera de los cris _tales: Toda la familia se encontraba en el sofá y se reían de lo que estaban haciendo_ _._ Taeyang, sentada en el medio, estaba muy emocionada así que fue una escena tan cálida que Jooheon no pudo evitar suspirar. Después de la muerte de sus padres e incluso de su abuela, su pequeña bebé estaba en un ambiente con el que ni siquiera hubiera podido soñar antes. Fue un sentimiento que no explicaba. Parece muy feliz, pero por otro lado, es desgarrador.

La madre de Kang, que se quedó sin palabras mientras miraba a Jooheon, que perseguía a la gente con sus ojos, sonrió afectuosamente.

**"Todo esto es gracias a Jooheon. Por supuesto que es un benefactor. Sin importar lo que pase entre tú y Kang, no cambia en absoluto lo que me diste en este momento".**

**"..."**

**"Jooheon es mi familia también. No necesitas ponerte nervioso".**

**"¿Sí...?"**

**"Por supuesto ¿Salimos? Parecen divertirse mucho y nos estamos perdiendo de eso."**

Además de la puerta que daba a la sala de estar desde la cocina, hay un camino separado que conduce directamente a ese lugar, _y la madre de Kang lo llevó justamente por ese lado._ Al salir de la habitación, escuchó un sonido de risa y mientras bajaba las pocas escaleras y doblaba la esquina, encontró la sala de estar abierta. La madre de Kang se sentó hábilmente en el sofá y golpeó el asiento junto a ella. Debe haber significado que Jooheon fuera a sentarse allí también por lo que lo hizo torpemente. Pero cuando llegó, Kang se sumergió junto a Jooheon y empujó su trasero más cerca del suyo.... _Aunque claramente tenía mucho espacio._

**"Lee Kang. ¿Qué estas haciendo?"**

**"Me siento en el sofá, ¿Por qué?"**

**"Hay muchos asientos, pero ¿Por qué vienes aquí?"**

Sin embargo, aunque dijo eso, parecía como si a Kang no le importara en absoluto. Más bien, _empujó su trasero de manera más exagerada._ Cuando la madre de Kang soltó una risa silenciosa sobre lo que estaba imaginando que pasaba, Jooheon no pudo soportarlo y saltó de su asiento para dirigirse al sofá de junto. Tan pronto como se sentó con cuidado en un sitio vacío, Kang se levantó como si fuera un perrito, llegó al asiento junto a él y se sumergió de nuevo. No valía la pena moverse otra vez, así que ya no lo intentó. 

**"¿Qué fue tan divertido que todos se reían?"**

Como para evocar la atmósfera, la madre de Kang habló mientras inclinaba su cuerpo para adelante. _Entonces Woojoo respondió con una voz que parecía fingidamente dolida_.

**"Como Taeyang estaba buscando a la tía Hee-ju, le pedí que llamara mejor a la tía Woojoo."**

**"Si a la bebé no le gusta, no puedes forzarla. Además, habíamos acordado que lo haríamos muy despacio..."**

**"Tonta."**

**"No, no, los familiares no solo utilizan el título de tía. ¡Un país lleno de cariño como Corea utiliza el termino tía indiscriminadamente! ¡Una vez fui a un bar y había muchas tías y tíos!"**

Incluso antes de que terminaran las palabras de Woojoo, la madre de Kang golpeó el antebrazo de la mujer hasta hacer un fuerte sonido. Cuando Woojoo gritó, su padre levantó la mano y le cerró la boca. 

**"Niña ¡La bebé está sorprendida! ¿Por qué estas gritando?"**

**"¡Mi mamá me golpeó!"**

**"Entonces, ¿Pensaste que hablarías sobre ir a un bar frente al bebé y escucharías elogios? ¿Has estado bebiendo en estos días? Si es así, ¡Vete de la casa!"**

**"No, no es que esté dando vueltas por un bar. Solo digo que pasé por uno."**

Cuando la pelea entre madre e hija dejó de mostrar signos de muerte, Jooheon, que estaba inquieto sin ningún motivo, le preguntó a Taeyang, que estaba distraída comiendo fruta:

**"¿Por qué no llamas tía a la señorita Woojoo? ¿No quieres?"**

**"No me gusta. Mi tía es la tía Heeju, ¿No es verdad?"**

**"Es verdad, pero no solo ella es tía..."**

**"¿Por qué?"**

Los ojos del niño estaban muy concentrados en su cara por lo que Jooheon mantuvo la boca cerrada. Como dijo Woojoo, no es algo que se usa solo entre familiares, _pero es un título que básicamente se refiere a la hermana de un papá._ Por lo tanto, era cierto que Hee-ju era la única persona a la que Taeyang llamaría tía...

**"Porque..."**

**"Puedes hacer lo que quieras hacer. Pero esa mujer de allí siempre es codiciosa así que no te va a dejar en paz hasta que le digas palabras bonitas también. Ha sido así desde que era joven .**

Si bien Jooheon no pudo responder porque no sabía qué decir, Kang dijo mucho muy fácilmente... Jooheon en secreto sintió más ligero su corazón mientras veía a Taeyang estallar en carcajadas al observar una pelea entre hermanos.


	8. 6

Pensó que todo terminaría después de acabar de comer, pero cuando Taeyang comenzó a quedarse dormida en el sofá, se sugirió que fueran de inmediato a la cama. Él negó muchas veces, pero no fue suficiente como para que dejaran levantar a un niño que ya estaba roncando. Y cuando dijo excusas sobre la comida o sobre los juguetes, ellos dijeron que tenían personal que podía encargarse de eso.

Dejó al niño dormido en la habitación de invitados, se sentó en la cama y miró al techo por un momento. No sabía cómo había pasado todo esto así que, con un profundo suspiro, se tocó el cabello y se permitió cerrar los ojos para intentar respirar... **Hasta que escuchó un pequeño golpe en la puerta.** Cuando Jooheon respondió, la madera se abrió silenciosamente y dejó al descubierto la cara de Kang.

**"Aquí, es la ropa para que te cambies".**

**"Oh... Por supuesto".**

Lo que Kang le entregó fue una cómoda camiseta y unos pantaloncillos cortos. Sin embargo, la camiseta le resultaba familiar, _conocida de algún lado..._ Jooheon, quien lo miró de cerca, pronto se dio cuenta de la identidad de la prenda: Era la misma que le dio Kang cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria. De la oferta **1+1** así que, esta debió ser la que salió gratis. Pero incluso después de mucho tiempo, la camiseta seguía pareciendo y oliendo a nuevo, _¿Nunca se la puso?_

**"Puedes lavarte en el baño, está al otro lado de la puerta. Es para invitados por lo que nadie lo utiliza así que, úsalo cómodamente. Puse un cepillo de dientes nuevo en el estante".**

**"Sí, gracias."**

**"No digas "Gracias". En realidad... Lo siento. ¿No fue un poco loco hoy?"**

**"No, todos fueron muy amables".**

**"No lo eran originalmente... Pero después de verme entrar y salir del hospital, el ambiente ahora es bastante bueno. Especialmente con mi abuelo. No dice nada, pero creo que nos siguió cuando fuimos al acuario. Y como obtuve una tarjeta de membresía anual a través del secretario** **Park** **, supongo que tiene sentido. Es decir ¿Por qué otra razón abría una ballena de repente?"**

**"Ah, ¿No le gustan las ballenas?"**

La pregunta de Jooheon distorsionó sutilmente la expresión de Kang.

**"No había oído hablar de eso antes... Y si le gustan las ballenas, ¿Por qué no hace un acuario? Tiene el dinero para eso ¿Quién mete huesos de ballena en primer lugar? Me alegro de que no se sorprendiera tanto. Otros niños hubieran..."**

**"... Ella ni siquiera sabía que existían los acuarios".**

Al escuchar la respuesta del tembloroso Jooheon, Kang murmuró para si mismo un pequeño **"Sí"** y rápidamente entró en la habitación. Como si buscara algo, miró las paredes, retiró las cosas y miró a Taeyang, que estaba dormida. Después se inclinó debajo de la cama, gimió y quiso tirar de algo, y al tercer intento, otro colchón salió desde debajo. Fue la primera vez en su vida que supo que había una cama con una estructura tan compleja así que solo estaba mirando en su dirección con asombro. Se preguntaba si iba a estar en el suelo, si debía estar en el sillón y luchar con sus extremidades o si solo iba a sacar el colchón de allí para llevarlo a otra recamara. Ni siquiera podía adivinar qué demonios estaba haciendo así que le miraba la espalda sin decir una sola palabra. Sin embargo, _Kang solamente se dejó caer._

**"De ninguna manera ¿Tú también vas a dormir aquí?"**

**"¿Crees que será incómodo?"**

Al mirarle a los ojos, pensó en inventar una excusa. Pero contrariamente a sus expectativas, el discurso de Jooheon estuvo bastante bloqueado por la pregunta planteada por Kang. _¡Por supuesto que es incómodo!_ Solo que este reclamo no salió rápidamente. La situación era ridícula y dormir en la misma habitación iba a ser terriblemente incómodo, incluso si utilizaba una cama separada. Pero todo empezó desde que vino a esta casa como alguien que se había casado con Kang así que, _posiblemente también era culpa suya._  
Jooheon mordió la carne dentro de sus labios. Fue una especie de matrimonio por contrato, _aunque definitivamente era un contrato que le favorecía demasiado._ Es decir, tan pronto como se anunció el matrimonio entre Joo Heon y Kang, la opinión pública sobre Hee Ju estaba completamente cambiada. Las noticias falsas que salían todos los días y que solo representaban la posición de la agencia _Jewel_ , desaparecieron y Hee-ju se reincorporó al trabajo cinematográfico que tanto deseaba. Moochan, quien visitó el café y lo amenazó, no había aparecido desde entonces y nada fue insatisfactorio. Incluso para Jooheon, _quién no tuvo que pagar nada por todo esto._ Las únicas preocupaciones existentes se resolvieron conociendo a la familia de Kang hoy... Jooheon recordó la escena que miró en el salón con la madre de Kang. La aparición de una niña sonriendo alegremente entre su familia fue lo que Jooheon siempre soñó y lo que más quería presentarle a su hija. No es gran cosa, pero Jooheon nunca podría hacerlo por su cuenta así que reconocer este hecho, fue algo doloroso. Sangre, familiares y personas que pueden servir de apoyo cuando aparece un obstáculo repentino en su vida. No, _gente que llenará de cariño la infancia de un niño incluso en sus momentos buenos._

Aquellas personas que él no tenía.

Jooheon se dio la vuelta en silencio y acomodó el futón que Taeyang había pateado. Le limpió una vez su pequeña nariz y tocó sus mejillas con la punta de sus labios. No se sentía cómodo con sus malos sentimientos y lamento haber estado a punto de quitarle esas cosas preciosas a su pequeña bebé.  
Entonces, Jooheon no perdió nada con este contrato. Es solo una ventaja tras otra ventaja, pero extrañamente, _un rincón de su corazón estaba vacío._ Jooheon acarició el cabello negro del niño un par de veces y luego se levantó lentamente para que la cama no temblara. La mirada de Kang, sentado en el colchón debajo de él, lo siguió. Jooheon murmuró en voz baja sin hacer contacto visual:

**"Si quieres dormir aquí, duerme. De todos modos, es tu casa ".**

**"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Dónde vas?"**

**"A casa."**

**"Jooheon-ah".**

En el momento en que dio un paso hacia adelante y agarró el pomo de la puerta, la mano de otra persona cubrió la suya. Pensaba que podía asfixiarse por el calor y sus latidos y sin embargo, lo primero que hizo fue darle la vuelta a su cuerpo antes de intentar quitárselo de encima... Si miraba hacia arriba, vería inmediatamente la cara de Kang así que Jooheon observó al suelo tercamente.

Un suspiro del hombre calentó sus oídos:

**"No voy a dormir aquí. Solo estaba bromeando. No te enojes conmigo."**

**"No estoy enojado".**

**"Lo estás. Tu cara está completamente fruncida."**

**"¡Dije que no! ¿Qué sabes de las emociones de los demás? ¿Alguna vez te importó algo que no fuera...?"**

Se las arregló para tapar su boca antes de que sus palabras terminaran, _aunque era imposible recoger y tragarse lo que ya había escupido._ Jooheon miró hacia Kang, pensando que tendría una cara tan distorsionada como la suya, _pero Kang no tenía una expresión en especial_. Sin embargo, podía sentir la fuerza de sus emociones saliendo de su mano mientras lo sostenía.

**"Tu madre vino a verme".**

**"... ¿Qué te dijo?"**

**"Algunas cosas que me hicieron... Pensar un poco más sobre todo."**

**"Cielos. No estoy seguro de lo que quiso decir mi madre, pero, si te ofendió, me disculpo. Yo, le** **advertiré** **a mi madre y la regañaré. Lo siento."**

 **"No es así. Yo, yo..."** Su visión estaba vagamente borrosa y sus mejillas hormigueaban con palabras que ni siquiera el podía entender. Jooheon susurró, como si estuviera jadeando: **"Te odio. Lee Kang. Te odio."**

 **"Yo sé que no..."** Fue una respuesta rápida, como si ya se hubiera hecho a la idea de esto en el transcurso del día. Kang levantó solo la punta de sus labios, sonrió levemente y volvió a hablar, como si estuviera convencido de sus pensamientos: **"Te conozco bien, Jooheon".**

**"... No, no me conoces".**

Su respiración era inestable y su boca se abría y se cerraba cada determinado tiempo por lo que tuvo que morderse los labios para ocultar el temblor. No lo sabe. **Él definitivamente no sabe nada.** Ni lo miserable que fue, ni lo terrible que fue cuando hace 7 años comenzó a derramar un montón de malas palabras sobre Jooheon. El hombre, parado frente a el, era absolutamente perfecto. Su trabajo, su familia, su apariencia. Si tan solo lo permitiera, viviría toda su vida dándole a la niña todas las cosas que Jooheon no puede darle ni en un millón de vidas. Su mente no puede moverse con claridad porque las piezas de los recuerdos que no pudieron resolverse permanecen en el fondo de su corazón y se están comenzando a pudrir. _Lee Kang del pasado ya no está en ninguna parte_ , pero todavía siente como si lo estuviera pateando. Ese hombre no sabe lo aterrador que fue cada día en el que caminó como si estuviera en una fina capa de hielo, con un embarazo de ocho meses y un niño que crecía en su vientre. _¡Estaba mejor cuando estaba dentro de él porque todos los días, después de su nacimiento, fueron como estar en una maldita guerra!_ Aun así, pudo resistir porque la niña, como su nombre lo indicaba, era la única luz de Jooheon y la fuente misma de su vida.

**"No sabes nada de mi."**

**"Dices que no te agrado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó para llegar a esto? ¿Exactamente en qué me equivoqué?"**

**"..."**

**"Dilo. No, vuelve la cabeza y dime, Jooheon. No quiero pasar otros 7 años lejos de ti porque no pude escucharte correctamente ".**

Como si una espina clavada en posición vertical fuera barrida por su mano, cuidadosamente envolvió las mejillas de Jooheon con su gruesa y caliente piel. Posteriormente, pudo ver que el hombre doblaba sus rodillas para encontrar su mirada, pero Jooheon tomó aliento y bajó los ojos.

**"Sé que piensas que me odias. Puedes odiarme, por supuesto."**

**".. Taeyang lo es todo para mí".**

**"Yo lo sé, también lo sé."**

**"Y esto... Es diferente a Heeju. Estaba agradecido y arrepentido con ella, así que estaba tratando de asumir la responsabilidad porque, todo lo de los rumores sucedió por mi culpa. Pero mi hija... Taeyang es mi todo y tenía, muchas ganas de dar hasta el último esfuerzo por ella. Quería hacerlo bien. Así que viví tan bien como pude y realmente, traté de... Um... Aún así, no importa cuánto lo intentara, no pude hacerlo. Hay demasiadas cosas en el mundo fuera de mis habilidades. Pero para ti,** **todo es demasiado fácil siempre. Luché para enviarla al jardín de niños, pero tú lo resolviste de inmediato. Te acercaste demasiado fácilmente con ella. Tu familia también..."**

Kang realmente le dio lo que nunca pudo darle... Y sí, tal vez tenía que estar feliz porque su hijo tenía un mejor futuro ahora. Debe estar feliz, pero de alguna manera, _solo sigue sintiéndose triste..._ Jooheon cubrió su cara con ambas manos. Probablemente, el interior descuidado se reveló en su expresión así que intentó apartarse y volver a parecer un hombre fuerte... Pero como no lo logró, en ese momento solo sintió un toque suave en sus dedos. Una caricia Cuando bajó las manos hasta dejarlas debajo de sus ojos, se sorprendió al descubrir que la cara de Kang estaba casi frente a su propia nariz.

En el momento en que parpadeó, _esta vez un beso cayó sobre su frente._

**"No hagas..."**

**"Eres todo para mi. ¿Lo has olvidado?"**

Kang agarró suavemente una de las manos de Jooheon, tiró de ella y besó la punta de sus dedos. Jooheon ni siquiera pudo sacudirse y contuvo la respiración por un momento mientras lo miraba y mientras sentía como cada dedo tocaba la humedad de su boca. Después de besar incluso la uña de su meñique, Kang levantó sus ojos con un brillo juguetón en ellos _y Jooheon exhaló lentamente solo después de enfrentarse a él_. Se sintió como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían estado de esta manera.

**"Soy un idiota que no puede vivir adecuadamente sin ti. Todo lo que tengo es tuyo, incluso mi vida. Entonces, todo lo que Taeyang recibió a través de mí, al final, es todo lo que diste".**

**"Eso es... Es difícil de..."**

**"¿Por qué? Si no hubieras valorado a Taeyang así, tampoco la tendríamos aquí con nosotros** **¿Crees que podríamos haber disfrutado de todo esto como lo hacemos ahora?"**

**"..."**

**"Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mi y lo que has dado por Taeyang."**

**"Taeyang también es tu hija así que... Tú..."**

**"Cierto. Es mi hija... Pero Yeo Joo-heon la dio a luz y por eso eres precioso para mí. No olvides eso".**

Jooheon no pudo hablar durante un rato porque era una palabra inesperada... Pero en ese momento, _de pronto frunció el ceño ante un intenso dolor en las yemas de sus dedos._ Fue porque Kang, que todavía sostenía su mano, había decidido que estaba bien morderle la punta.

Jooheon trató de quitar la muñeca de su camino, pero el cuerpo de Jooheon fue arrastrado hacía adelante porque lo sostenía con demasiada fuerza. Trató de dar un paso atrás, pero el brazo de Kang, envuelto alrededor de su cintura, fue más rápido que cualquier otro movimiento que pudiera hacer él. Lo empujó a través de la puerta, luego giró el pomo con el resto de la mano y lo sacó de la habitación.

Golpe, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose de nuevo, y solo entonces, Jooheon se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. _Salió del pasillo mientras era abrazado por Kang._

**"¡Lee Kang! Detente..."**

Mientras intentaba levantar la voz, Jooheon se apresuró a intentar volver sus pasos por el pasillo. Trató de empujar a Kang hacia abajo, pero no hubo un logro significativo debido a la diferencia entre su poderosa fuerza y su gran tamaño. Más bien, _sentía que era tan poderoso que podía sentir sus ansias saliendo gradualmente de los brazos envueltos alrededor de la espalda de Jooheon_. El aliento, que venía de la cabeza que se inclinaba sobre su hombro, estaba más caliente que antes... Notó que algo andaba mal, por supuesto, pero fue aún más problemático que los pasos que escuchaba desde la distancia se acercaran cada vez más conforme pasaban los segundos. No quería mostrarle esto a los miembros de su familia, así que tuvo que intentar evitarlos tanto como le fuera posible.

Jooheon extendió su mano, que golpeaba el hombro de Kang con un fuerte sonido, hacia un lado, y comenzó a luchar de una forma diferente. Cuando estaba tan acostado en él como para pensar que estaban haciendo una postura de yoga, _sintió una nueva mordida en la punta de su dedo._

**"Uf, Lee Kang, ¡Deja de actuar como un maldito perro! ¡Uf!"**

**"Hah, es un poco extraño. Nos... ¿Alguna vez hemos hablado tan de cerca después de que te fuiste?"**

**"¡Cállate, por favor!"**

Con su cuerpo doblado como una enredadera, Jooheon tiró del cuerpo de Kang y dio un par de pasos juntos. Por fin, todos sus dedos tocaron el pomo de la puerta y al cabo de un par de intentos, incluso logró abrirla. Al mismo tiempo que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose al final del pasillo, Jooheon entró por la puerta del baño con Kang y cerró de un golpe. Quizá, _este es el baño del que Kang estaba hablando._ Golpeó su espalda contra el lavabo mientras se abría paso y ya que la mayoría de los interruptores del baño estaban fuera, no importaba cuanto extendiera la mano ni cuentas veces golpeara la pared, no había manera de hacer llegar la luz.  
En la oscuridad, donde no podía ver ni una pulgada adelante de su nariz, Jooheon parpadeó vigorosamente en un intento por acostumbrarse. Ni siquiera podía decir si la respiración agitada en sus oídos era suya o de Kang.

**"... En primer lugar, ¿Podrías dejarme ir?"**

**"Es tan... Extraño. Claramente... Tomé mis inhibidores. Y tú... No tienes ninguna feromona. Yo no sé... ¿Por qué siento que hueles dulce?"**

**"Está bien, así que baja la voz. Por favor, por favor..."**

La insonorización era buena y rara vez se oía ruido fuera de la puerta. Entonces, ya sea que el protagonista de los pasos que escuchó hace un rato pasara por la puerta o por el pasillo, _era seguro que se había ido de allí._  
Jooheon le gritó a Kang mientras apretaba los dientes pero el hombre, que tartamudeaba y hablaba con bastante lentitud, asintió con la cabeza un par de veces y ocasionó que su cabello le hiciera cosquillas por su mejilla izquierda y en el largo de su cuello también.

**"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto de repente entonces? ¿Es tu RUT? ¿No dijiste que tomaste el inhibidor?"**

**"Sí. Incluso en estos días, estoy tomando inhibidores hasta el límite. Claramente hoy está pasando algo... Jooheon, ¿Estás sudando?"**

Jooheon se encogió de hombros ante el movimiento de la lengua que lamió desde su hombro hasta su nuca cuando dejó caer un poco de la tela de la camiseta. _Una_ _sensación insoportable corrió desde el fondo de Jooheon hasta la punta de su columna_. Negó con la cabeza con brusquedad, sacudió a Kang y trató de empujarle los hombros hacia abajo... El contorno del rostro de Kang era visible en los ojos que se estaban acostumbrando gradualmente a la oscuridad, pero de todas maneras era difícil reconocer su expresión. Jooheon despegó los labios y dijo con fuerza, mirando hacia el lugar donde se esperaba que estuviera su cara:

**"Lee Kang. Te odio."**

**"..."**

**"Así que si no quieres que te odie más, espero que te detengas. Ahora."**

Mientras tartamudeaba, con el mismo tono de un borracho, Kang trataba de acomodar un poco mejor sus pensamientos para sacarlos con formas de palabras. Y como no podía ver su cara, no podía decir si estaba entendiendo o solamente lo iba a ignorar otra vez. Jooheon volvió a abrir la boca con el corazón frustrado, y sintió que Kang empujaba un poco su cuerpo, en secreto... Tan pronto como su espalda tocó el fregadero y el abdomen de ese hombre se quedaba quieto, sintió en todo su esplendor la manera en la que Kang estaba superpuesto a él y como había _ciertas áreas_ que estaban particularmente endurecidas. Su rostro estaba tan caliente que Jooheon abrió la boca y de inmediato olvidó lo que estaba tratando de decir. Kang estiró sus brazos a ambos lados de su cara. Quizá estaba tratando de sostener el espejo. ¡No sabía lo que iba a hacer pero tenía que detenerlo! Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón pero, por algún motivo, la fuerza en los hombros de Kang no parecía querer ceder.

En ese momento, Kang se acercó otra vez y hubo un sonido de traqueteo impresionante. Igual a si tratara de encontrar algo.

**"¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?"**

**"..."**

_Pero no hubo otra respuesta más que el aliento caliente y humeante de Kang._

El estruendo se detuvo después de un segundo, como si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba, y después, hubo un sonido a su espalda. Como si algo se hubiera roto. A continuación, Kang, que sostenía a Jooheon, soltó su brazo. Dio un paso atrás, luego otro... Y pudo ver a Kang, _moviéndose como si golpeara sus propios muslos._

Fue una premonición muy siniestra.

Jooheon rápidamente abrió la puerta, sacó solo la parte superior del cuerpo y tocó la pared para encontrar el interruptor. Tan pronto como la luz se encendió, Jooheon volvió su mirada hacia el baño y un gemido superficial salió de su boca. La mitad de un cepillo de dientes roto se cayó al piso del baño, revelando una sección transversal afilada. Kang se apoyó en la esquina y se sentó lentamente en la bañera. Estaba cubriéndose el muslo con una mano, pero vio claramente la otra mitad del cepillo de dientes, pegada justo allí. Jooheon se mordió los labios y se tocó la frente para luego quedarse sin decir nada. Su cuerpo estaba firme, pero sus pensamientos parecieron detenerse. Jooheon logró despertarse cuando una gota de sangre del muslo de Kang cayó sobre las baldosas del piso.

**"¿Cómo...? ¿Estas loco? ¿Te volviste loco?"**

Las palabras de miedo y reclamo salieron de su boca sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en ello. Jooheon tenía todavía la mano en su frente así que, mientras se pasaba el pelo lentamente para atrás, se preguntaba **cómo demonios arreglar la situación**. No hace falta decir que si sucediera esto en una casa familiar típica, habría llamado al 119 sin pensarlo demasiado, pero la casa de Kang no era muy común y además, apenas y los había conocido. En un drama de televisión, generalmente habría un médico a la mano pero, ahora mismo, Kang está inhabilitado... ¡Pero su hermana también es doctor y probablemente varios de sus otros familiares sean médicos también! _¿Verdad?_ Cuando recordó eso, su corazón, que latía como loco, lentamente recuperó su ritmo inicial. Al menos, existía la creencia de que Kang no moriría ni quedaría gravemente herido debido a un trozo de cepillo de dientes atascado en la pierna.

Kang, sentado en ángulo en la bañera, todavía tenía su mano en el muslo por lo que no podía ver completamente la herida. Su cabeza estaba agachada, por lo que tampoco podía ver su expresión. Caminó, un pie delante del otro, y cuando apenas llevaba unos centímetros, Kang estiró sus brazos hacia adelante como si intentara detener a Jooheon.

**"No vengas... No vengas. Sal y llama a mi hermana. Llámala... Y explícale la situación. Ella lo entenderá de inmediato".**

**"Primero que nada, hay que ver si tu herida..."**

**"Jooheon..."**

Kang dejó de hablar lentamente y poco a poco levantó la cabeza. El cabello que se balanceaba con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, tenía las puntas mojadas. El sudor goteaba de sus patillas y terminó por colgarse de la punta de su barbilla también. Por alguna razón, Jooheon dejó de respirar y recorrió a Kang de la cabeza a los pies hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. El final de sus pestañas, estaba un color rojo ardiente y a diferencia de lo habitual, un extraño calor estaba presente en los ojos negros medio cerrados.

**"Jooheon-ah".**

La voz de Kang, que una vez más había llamado su nombre, se quebró al final. Y como si esa fuera una señal, Jooheon exhaló después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo... Su corazón se aceleró, sus dedos estaban fríos como si tuviera miedo y su boca estaba tan seca que parecía como si hubiera estado meses sin agua. Las cejas de Kang se deslizaron hacia abajo al ver cómo se quedaba quieto sin dar ninguna clase de respuesta.

**"No puedo aguantar mucho con esto... Sal y llama a Woojoo ahora mismo. Además, Taeyang duerme al lado. Cierra la puerta de la habitación y cuidala... Yo te veo, mañana por la mañana."**

**"¿No es la primera vez que pasa esto?"**

_Si fuera su primera vez, no sabría que no duraría lo suficiente._ Al menos había hecho esto una vez más antes. Como no pudo ocultar su expresión de asombro, una sonrisa vergonzosa se desvaneció en el rostro de Kang.

**"... No es tan divertido volverse loco por tus deseos y dejar que tu mente se vaya por las nubes así que, yo... El dolor ayuda un poco, pero comparado con lo que parece, el efecto dura casi nada. Así que Jooheon, date prisa y sal de aquí".**

**"..."**

**"No te preocupes demasiado, porque elegí algo pequeño para lastimarme".**

Al contrario del tono suave, pudo ver la mano temblando levemente sobre la herida en su muslo. La sangre caía constantemente al suelo, fluía por las grietas de las baldosas y escapaba por el agujero del drenaje. Como decía Kang, salir corriendo de inmediato y traer a Woojoo no solo ayudaría a la comodidad de Jooheon, sino que también curaría las heridas de Kang. Obviamente su cabeza pensaba que tenía que obedecer, _pero sus pies no se movieron._  
Fue por su culpa que Kang hizo cosas tan locas como esas. Deliberadamente le habló con violencia a un hombre que no podía concentrarse debido a un RUT repentino y, después de pronunciar palabras que no eran sinceras, **sucedió esto**.

Dijo que lo odiaba, pero, en realidad, más bien....

Jooheon, que todavía se mordía los labios, dio un paso adelante. Kang, que sostenía su pierna, sacudió la cabeza en silencio como si intentara bloquear a Jooheon tanto como le fuera posible, pero Jooheon dio otro paso en lugar de retroceder hasta hacer que la distancia que tenía con él dejara de ser tan larga. Debido a que Kang estaba sentado todavía en la bañera, Jooheon naturalmente miró hacia abajo.

 _La ubicación y la situación despertaron una sensación de añoranza..._ En ese momento, no era un baño tan limpio y espacioso, sino un baño público con una mezcla de amoníaco y olor a cloro. Kang estaba en el inodoro, no en una bañera de mármol y comparado con él en el momento en que le llegó un RUT así de repentino, el Kang que ahora tenía frente a él parece un ser bastante racional... _Si se deja de lado el cepillo enterrado en su muslo_.  
Jooheon también era diferente en la situación de antes y la de ahora. Ya no es un adolescente que tenía miedo a decir algo equivocado frente a Kang, ni era el mismo que estaba lleno de entusiasmo por los temas desconocidos. Es un adulto que ha crecido sin deseos importantes. Caminando lo suficiente como para poder sobrevivir y aunque no parece tan desaliñado, la vida todavía no ha sido tan fácil y ha quedado atrapado en un montón de lugares inesperados y medianamente terribles.

Al final, después de enfrentar la situación actual y pensar que no fue solo culpa de Kang, quien de repente se puso en celo porque no tomó el inhibidor correctamente, sino suya, Jooheon levantó su mano temblorosa y la colocó con cuidado sobre la palma de Kang. No lo había tocado tan a detalle, pero el calor salió de su mano de tal forma que sintió como si estuviera sosteniendo su palma directamente. La piel que apenas se tocaba, estaba resbaladiza. No sabía de quién era el sudor ni quién estaba temblando tanto, pero la nuca de Jooheon se humedeció como si se hubiera puesto directamente bajo el grifo. Y en el momento en que se tragó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca, sintió que algo se derramaba en su pantalón. _Quizá fue el sudor que corría por su espalda..._ Las yemas de los dedos y las palmas que tocaban a Kang, picaban. Como si tuviera un montón de hormigas en los huesos.

Pensó que el enfoque estaba desapareciendo de los ojos de Kang, que solo miraba la forma de Jooheon como si no pudiera comprender lo que pasaba, así que se sacudió por un instante creyendo que se iba a poner de pie y que lo iba a atacar, _pero no hubo movimiento, o la ilusión de uno._ Kang no se paró, en cambio, lentamente retrajo el brazo que estaba tocando su muslo.

**"Umm..."**

**"Hah, no hagas eso ¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"Ahora veo... Porque pasó esto de repente. Yo no tengo mi RUT".**

**"No es tu RUT, ¿Entonces por qué estás haciendo esto?"**

Todavía era difícil ver la gravedad de la herida porque Kang sostenía la tela con su mano, pero la condición debió haberse vuelto peor si el mero hecho de tocarse lo había hecho gritar. Aunque Jooheon brincó, con el rostro pálido y deformado debido al espanto, a Kang no le importó para nada. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa...

**"Jooheon-ah, ¿Has tomando inhibidores?"**

**"No lo hago. Nunca necesité..."**

**"Cierto. Tienes el síndrome de Ictus y no lo has tratado. ¿No fuiste diferente que una beta excepto por estar embarazado de Taeyang?"**

**"Sí..."**

Jooheon respondió a una pregunta inesperada con un monosílabo. Era conveniente vivir como un beta, así que no cambió sus documentos y vivió como un beta durante toda su vida.  
Nunca se había sentido un Omega, excepto por tener un bebé. Jooheon aún desconocía los efectos de su cuerpo así que, ya que no había feromonas que suprimir, no era necesario tomar un inhibidor.

**"Debido a que no has tenido un ciclo de calor antes, por supuesto que no lo sabes".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Estamos enlazados, es natural que incluso si tomo el inhibidor, no pueda controlarlo en algunas ocasiones pero, ah, casi me vuelvo loco... Estaba comenzando a pensar que realmente había algo mal en mi."**

**"¿Qué... Quieres decir?"**

Mientras murmuraba, con una voz tranquila y chiquita, Kang apareció en su campo de visión. Los ojos negros estaban claros, a diferencia de antes. Cuando lo miraron sin enfocar.

**"Cómo he estado lo suficientemente cerca de ti estos estos días, debí haber sido influenciado por tus feromonas. Tal vez los síntomas sean débiles porque tus glándulas de feromonas no están completamente desarrolladas pero..."**

**"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"**

**"Jooheon-ah, eres tú quien está en celo. Yo no."**

Jooheon abrió la boca un par de veces sin hacer ruido, luego la cerró. No pudó ver ninguna emoción en su rostro, pero en los ojos que parpadeaban una y otra vez, hubo una vergüenza tan impresionante que no se pudo ocultar. Mirando de cerca a Jooheon, Kang continuó hablando: Originalmente, el ciclo de calor del Omega, es muy fuerte. Pero Jooheon dijo que puede que no sea lo suficientemente consciente de sí mismo debido a su enfermedad. Los síntomas habrían sido insignificantes, como falta de apetito, un ligero dolor de cabeza, mayores altibajos emocionales de lo habitual y fiebre leve. Un omega inexperto, que nunca había pasado por un ciclo, no podía pensar en ello como indicadores de algo.

**"Hey... No es tu culpa. Quizá ni siquiera te hubieras dado cuenta nunca si no hubieras estado tan cerca de mi."**

Como si tratara de tranquilizar a Jooheon, Kang, que hablaba constantemente, se tomó un momento para respirar y luego murmuró como si intentara tener una tranquila conversación. A diferencia de las palabras anteriores, que se explicaron de la manera más fácil posible, el significado exacto de las oraciones que vinieron a continuación parecieron ser más técnicas y complejas que nada. Para intentar entender, se inclinó y miró donde estaba Kang. Se trataba de una bañera así que, naturalmente, el hombre que es más de un palmo más grande que él, tiene un ángulo de mirada mucho menor. Probablemente hacerse pequeño y acercarse hubiera sido suficiente, pero la mirada de Kang estaba hacia abajo... _Jooheon se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban observando sus dedos_ _mordidos_ _._  
Desde adentro, el calor se extendió tanto que ahora podía ser consciente de lo que había querido decirle. Era demasiado sudor. En su cabeza, en su espalda, incluso bajo la cintura, una sensación muy pesada. Kang murmuró otra vez:

 **"Conozco tu feromona ahora. Es... Sí, es como azúcar glas. Cómo cuando lo pones en tu boca y lo** **derrites** **, esa sensación del azúcar rodando en tu boca. Algo parecido. Apenas lo siento, es la primera vez por lo que... En realidad no lo sé con exactitud."**

Kang levantó lentamente la cabeza. Jooheon esperó a que su mirada llegara a sus ojos, pero se tomó su tiempo recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo... Al final, cuando sus pupilas terminaron descansando en las suyas, encontró que eran tan feroces como los de una bestia que sigue a su presa por todo el prado... Lo observó, como si estuviera poseído por ellos y luego dio un paso atrás por puro impulso. Según Kang, todo fue debido al ciclo de calor que ni siquiera sabía que tenía así que, para no arrepentirse más adelante, tenía que alejarse de él rápidamente y hacer lo que le pedía.

**"Llamaré a tu hermana. Tiene que ver tus heridas y conseguir inhibidores para mí".**

Pero en el momento en que Jooheon estaba a punto de retroceder un paso más, Kang se extendió hacía adelante. Tenía toda la intención de agarrar su muñeca así que la envolvió fuertemente entre sus dedos y lo jaló hacia él. Fue inesperado, así que no pudo soportarlo y se arrastró como un muñequito hasta quedar justo donde lo quería. El otro brazo se envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Jooheon y sin embargo, _el joven estuvo en los brazos de Kang sin pensar en irse_. Se sentía absorbido por ese rostro pulcro, mirándole... Los ojos bellamente alargados todavía brillaban en rojo al final pero, cuando aguantó la respiración y miró de cerca, el color rojizo era más vivo y parecía incluso algo fascinante. Jooheon levantó la mano sin siquiera saberlo, le tocó el rabillo de los ojos y repasó lentamente las arrugas de su piel... Como si no pudiera perder esa oportunidad, Kang tomó la mano de Jooheon y entrelazó sus dedos juguetonamente. Le acarició la palma de la mano y se la llevó a la boca. El joven se sorprendió al sentir su lengua, pero no lo apartó. Sus labios estaban muy abiertos y revelaban unos dientes ordenados y un aliento caliente y húmedo que llegó a la punta de sus dedos en un instante. Solo con eso, su mente se mareó otra vez así que Jooheon tuvo que tocar el hombro de Kang con la mano que tenía libre...

La carne roja y esponjosa que tocaron sus dedos estaba tan caliente que parecía haber estado directamente en el fuego.

 **"¿Mi Omega quiere que pasemos juntos este ciclo de calor? ¿** **Um** **?"**

 _Mi omega_.

Aunque ciertamente nunca quiso escuchar tal declaración, su corazón latió con fuerza y se sintió como si quisiera irse de su lugar. La mano que sostenía el hombro de Kang estaba tensa y cuando pensó que sería mejor negar y separarse para insistir en el plan inicial, el hombre inclinó la cabeza y enterró la cara en los brazos de Jooheon. Mientras murmuraba, su tibieza le hizo cosquillas en el estómago.

**"Estoy bromeando."**

**"..."**

**"Pero... ¿Podemos quedarnos así por un minuto? Por favor..."**

Él no respondió, pero Jooheon se quedó quieto sin empujarlo. No había reloj en el baño y no trajeron ningún teléfono celular así que no podían decir a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo había pasado. Incluso el acto básico de inhalar y exhalar era molesto, por lo que era difícil calcular objetivamente el paso de los minutos. No podía ser, _pero incluso_ _s_ _e sentía como si los segundos fueran más lentos._

Tuk, tuk ....

A primera vista, era como el sonido de gotas de agua cayendo de un grifo. Joo-heon estaba seguro de que se trataba de su propio sudor.  
Tragó su saliva, sintiendo un dedo que subía lentamente, como vacilante, desde su columna hasta su cuello. El calor se extendía lentamente desde el fondo de su pecho hasta la punta de su cabeza así que, cuando se combina todo esto con el aliento caliente y húmedo de Kang, circulando por debajo de su pecho, Jooheon tiembla sin saberlo y empuja el hombro del hombre un poco más. Los ojos oscuros que no se podían ver se revelaron finalmente y Jooheon, todavía frente a su mirada desenfocada, solo supo que sus pupilas lo estaban tragando cuando aproximó la nariz para ponerla a su altura...

Frío. Hace frío.

El sonido de las mucosas tocándose y chupándose sonó muy fuerte en el baño. Jooheon, que estaba casi completamente recostado sobre el pecho de Kang, comenzó a lamer sus labios y chupar su lengua con un sonido sordo que hacía eco. El cuello y las orejas se le enrojecieron gradualmente, pero Jooheon, temblando, levantó la cabeza y se dejó sostener de tal forma que todo lo anterior se borró cuando lo oprimieron sus manos. Pronto, sus labios se tocaron de nuevo y la carne húmeda abrió un espacio para él... En algún momento, la mano de Kang soltó hábilmente la hebilla del pantalón de Jooheon.

**"Kang, ¿Qué...?"**

**"Shh, está bien. Será muy rápido... Esto es mejor que un inhibidor."**

**"Um... Ah..."**

_Kang frotaba suavemente la parte inferior..._

Mientras jadeaba, con la nariz en su hombro, Kang giró su cabeza y le mordió un poco la oreja... Aunque era un dolor desconocido, algo más cercano a una placentera corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo antes de siquiera percibir dolor. La mano que estaba frotando su pene ganó velocidad. El cuerpo de Jooheon, que no se podía quedar quieto y se balanceaba impotente, saltó y luego se curvó. _Es porque un dedo grueso se clavó justo en su ano_. Era un cuerpo que no estaba acostumbrado a estos estímulos, ni siquiera por el hecho de tener un hijo. Los últimos 7 años fueron tiempo suficiente para borrar todas las cosas que había aprendido con él...

Jooheon pudo sentir algo húmedo por detrás. Los dedos se movían hacia adentro y hacia afuera suavemente sin ningún tipo de atasco y se abrían en tijera para lograr tocarle cada lugar... Jooheon dejó escapar su respiración jadeante con la cabeza enterrada todavía en la piel de Kang y, poco después, su cuerpo tembló mucho y Jooheon se derrumbó lentamente sobre su pecho para que Kang lo abrazara con toda su fuerza. _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_ Jooheon, quien finalmente se levantó, se sacó los pantalones cubiertos de semen y retrocedió unos pasos para poder verlo un poco mejor, _pero Kang mantuvo la cabeza gacha todo el tiempo,_ por lo que no pudo ver que tipo de expresión tenía esta vez. El tibio calor y el silencio llenaron el espacio entre los dos.

**"Tu pierna... ¿Está bien?"**

El sujeto que se había apoyado contra su cuerpo, pensó que debió pensar en su pierna antes de dejar que lo tocara de esa manera así que su cara se puso terriblemente caliente. Cuando Jooheon cerró la boca y luego intentó trepar cuidadosamente sobre él, Kang volvió a extender su mano y lo detuvo con una voz baja:

**"Vete... Lo haré por mi cuenta así que, no llames a mi hermana de inmediato. Solo... Vete a la cama."**

**"Pero... Estás san..."**

**"Está bien... Está bien así que adelante. Si dices una palabra más o... Si haces algo más, realmente voy a explotar."**

Jooheon vaciló ante sus palabras, pero dijo **que estaba bien.** Afortunadamente, la sangre pareció detenerse un poco, pero era improbable que Kang pudiera manejarlo solo. Jooheon salió rápidamente del baño, como si hubiera tomado una decisión después de mirar las heridas y el rostro del hombre. Al cruzar el pasillo, con un pantalón mal acomodado y las manos temblorosas, podía respirar bien, pero para eso tenía que poner todo su esfuerzo.  
Regresó rápidamente a su habitación y buscó el teléfono celular. Mientras miraba la hora, descubrió que eran casi las 2 am... Ignorando las palabras de Kang sobre no hacerlo de inmediato, deslizó el pulgar y buscó el número de su hermana para después presionar el botón de **Llamar**. No contestó la primera llamada pero cuando lo hizo otra vez, escuchó un murmullo de voz a través del auricular. Solo entonces vino una sensación de alivio y Jooheon movió un poco la nariz. Luego de explicar la situación, la respuesta llegó diciendo que traería un inhibidor y un medicamento de emergencia. Jooheon limpió su ropa arrugada y salió al pasillo de nuevo, sosteniendo el celular con fuerza entre las manos.

Fue cuando se acercó nuevamente al baño que escuchó el sonido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose desde la distancia, y el pasillo se iluminó intensamente cuando encendieron todos los bombillos. _Vio a Woojoo y a un hombre extraño siguiéndola_. Jooheon levantó la mano como si le indicara la dirección y, cuando se dio cuenta de que esta era la casa de la mujer y de que no necesitaba hacer eso, bajó la mano con torpeza.

**"¿Estás bien, Jooheon? ¿Te lastimaste en algún lugar?"**

**"Estoy bien. En realidad, ni siquiera... Primero, atiende a Kang."**

Jooheon señaló la puerta del baño después de empujar ligeramente el cuerpo de la mujer en esa dirección. Aun así, Woojoo miró hacia atrás, diciendo que había traído todo lo que podía. El hombre que vino con ella parecía tener medicamentos y equipo avanzado también.

**"¿Y el doctor Yoon? Ah, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? Recoge la caja y ven aquí".**

El cuerpo de una persona llamada **Yoon** revoloteó, pero no bajó la mano que todavía estaba medio cubriendo su rostro. Ni siquiera se acercó. En cambio, con cara de llanto, murmuró con una voz que era difícil de escuchar:

**"Ah, doctora... Lo siento mucho. Creo que usted debería entrar en la habitación primero para calmarlo. Sus feromonas son..."**

**"¿De qué estás hablando ahora?"**

**"O llamaré a alguien más. Creo que sería mejor".**

**"¿Hah? ¿Hay alguien más aquí para trabajar además del señor Yoon? ¿No quieres apoyar a la hija mayor del señor Lee Kang y la señora Hou Daeman? ¿No sabes que esto puede afectar seriamente a tu currículum?"**

El tono de Woojoo se volvió aún más agudo. A pesar de que estaba sonriendo, era una persona que parecía intimidante todo el tiempo así que Jooheon, que estaba a su lado, se sorprendió cuando mostró también su mal humor. El doctor Yoon negó con la cabeza ante sus palabras, pero todavía se alejaba de los dos, aparentemente avergonzado. Cerró y abrió los ojos que no eran tan grandes:

**"Pero... Bueno, es un poco demasiado severo. Mi cuerpo está al límite. Realmente lo lamento pero, hasta yo sé cuando es un acto suicida. Ni siquiera puedo tocarlo a él porque está terriblemente cubierto."**

**"¿Qué diablos dices? Habla claro y comportate como un profesional."**

Woojoo, que estaba de pie mientras miraba al doctor Yoon, murmuró sus reclamos en voz baja y luego se volvió y miró a Jooheon. Jooheon se estremeció y retrocedió medio paso atrás ante las miradas que lo recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies sin pensar en ser discretos. Jooheon, que no podía saber de qué estaban hablando los dos, se mordió los labios con una cara confundida.

**"De ninguna manera, al menos tienes que darle los primeros auxilios a Kang. Es el paciente."**

**"Pues no puedo. Ya ni siquiera se trata de mis deseos."**

La espalda se le llenó de tanto sudor que Jooheon parpadeó rápidamente varias veces. Como si se hubiera dado por vencida, Woojoo suspiró y barrió su cabeza un par de veces. Era un rostro complejo que parecía estar mezclado con muchas emociones.

**"Lo haré yo. El doctor Yoon es un Alfa así que es un poco difícil para él porque Kang es ese niño dominante que no quiere que toquen sus cosas. Primero me ocuparé del inhibidor de Jooheon y después me ocuparé de mi hermano".**

**"Ah..."**

Una voz, que no sabía si era una exclamación de razonamiento tardío o un suspiro de alivio, fluyó rápidamente de la boca de Yoon, quien aún no parecía pensar en acercarse al baño ni unos centímetros.

**"Esto... Si Kang es tan difícil de soportar, tal vez yo deba entrar para..."**

**"No, el problema solo se nos haría mayor."** Cortó las palabras de Jooheon y negó un par de veces con la cabeza. Hizo un gesto como para pedirle que entrara en la habitación y de repente abrió mucho los ojos y sostuvo la muñeca de Jooheon. **"Ah, espera un segundo. Taeyang está en esta habitación ahora mismo ¿Correcto? No entres entonces".**

De inmediato, Woojoo, que lo había estado echando de la habitación constantemente, cambió su actitud de un momento para otro y sostuvo a Jooheon antes de caminar hacia el líder del equipo, Yoon, que estaba casi parado al final del pasillo. Luego sacó algo de la caja de medicinas que sostenía y rápidamente regresó su atención a él. _La mujer tenía algo parecido a un aerosol de plástico en la mano y el contenido ya estaba siendo rociado sobre el cuerpo de Jooheon._ Era un desodorante de feromonas.

**"Porque una feromona que es demasiado fuerte no es nada buena para un niño. También hay estudios que demuestran que es un factor en la pubertad precoz. Voy a rociar un poco más, pero aguanta. Las marcas no son fáciles de borrar".**

**"¿Marcas? ¿Que es eso?"**

No fue fácil abrir los ojos debido a la sensación de tener todo el cuerpo humedecido con un desodorante. Su cabello ya se estaba mojando, por lo que se formaban gotas de agua al final.. ¡Era tan ridículo que hubiera un hombre con una pierna lesionada y fuera más importante rociar el desodorante primero!

A la pregunta de Jooheon, Woojoo respondió con una expresión de desgana después de cerrar el frasco:

 **"Bueno, generalmente se llama** _**"Ducha de feromonas"** _ **."**

Una ducha de feromonas era un material poco común en los medios de comunicación en estos días. En la sociedad moderna, donde el concepto de que un Alfa que derrama feromonas en la vida diaria es una molestia, una ducha de feromonas es un poco... _Pasado de moda_. _¡Nadie en el nuevo siglo marca a las personas como si fueran propiedades!_  
Pero mientras estaba todavía observándola, su cara se puso terriblemente caliente cuando notó lo que había hecho Kang. Woojoo suspiró de nuevo:

**"Oh, eso es lo que es. En coreano se le dice: "Síndrome de trastorno de feromonas" y el nombre de la enfermedad que se usa en Europa es "Enfermedad de decapado cerebral." Significa que el cerebro se ha vuelto muy desordenado. Él está... Loco por ti. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo para pensar en lo que está haciendo."**

**"..."**

**"No me estoy poniendo del lado de ese niño... Hablo de esto como médico** **¿Bueno? Él no lo hizo con mala intensión, no habría estado cuerdo en primer lugar. No tomaste tus inhibidores así que su instinto reaccionó de esta manera. Y no te estoy pidiendo que lo entiendas, pero cuando vuelva a sus sentidos, lo superará y estoy segura de que** **te pedirá perdón y se sentirá muy avergonzado por esto. No vayas a enojarte con él y yo haré lo mejor que pueda para ayudarte."**

**"... ¿Terminaste?"**

**"Bueno... Sería mejor si te bañaras, pero el baño está ocupado. Primero, cámbiate de ropa. Todo, incluso tu ropa interior. Pon todo lo que traes puesto... Aquí, en esta bolsa. Y lo dejas en el pasillo. Ponte otra ropa, agarra cualquier playera de Kang, métete a la cama, trata de olvidarte de todo y duerme. Colgaré el inhibidor en el pomo de la puerta, así que tienes que tomarlo tan pronto como abras los ojos por la mañana."**

Como ella dijo, aparentemente la feromona de Kang fue borrada satisfactoriamente así que pudo ver al doctor, que estaba parado lejos, caminando lentamente en su dirección. Jooheon respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y luego fue directamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Era un lugar que tenía una buena protección contra el ruido así que cuando cerró, no pudo escuchar en absoluto lo que estaban haciendo los doctores Woo y Yoon...

Después de cambiarse toda la ropa interior según lo ordenado por la hermana de Kang, abrió con cuidado la puerta y puso la ropa en el pasillo. El lugar todavía estaba iluminado, pero ya no había nadie allí. Jooheon, que cerró nuevamente la puerta, se acercó a la cama con paso tambaleante y se acostó con cuidado junto a la pequeña Taeyang. Todo lo que pasó le tomó aproximadamente una o dos horas, pero parecía que habían pasado años y todavía no lo podía creer. El tipo que lo empujaba y se ponía un cepillo de dientes en la pierna para no tocarlo, no parecía el Lee Kang de siempre... Pero intentando obedecer las palabras de Woojoo, Jooheon cerró los ojos para olvidar todo y comenzar a dormir. Sin embargo, _no pudo evitar que un suspiro, como un gemido ahogado, saliera de su boca_.

Al día siguiente, descubrió que pese al alboroto que estalló al amanecer, el trabajo de reparación de los daños se hizo de forma rápida y silenciosa. Incluso después de ingerir el inhibidor preparado por Woo-Joo, las manchas del ciclo del calor desaparecieron como si las hubieran lavado con cloro.

Como decía Kang, Jooheon, un recesivo, habría pasado toda su vida sin saber que era un ciclo de calor si no fuera por el tipo de hombre con el que se había enredado. Y ya sea que nadie hubiera oído hablar de lo que había pasado o fingiendo que no lo sabían, la familia de Kang envió a Jooheon y Taeyang a casa sin decir una palabra. Sin embargo, a diferencia de cuando llegó, ahora se iban en un vehículo preparado por la familia de Kang, no en el auto de Kang ni mucho menos con él. La cajuela estaba llena de todo tipo de comida envuelta en aluminio y también, había un montón de juguetes que le ofrecieron como regalo.  
Como Kang no fue ni siquiera a despedirlos, Jooheon miró a Woojoo con una cara ansiosa, pero no dijo nada más. No tuvo más remedio que imaginar que el tratamiento de Kang estaba terminado y qué él estaba bien.

Durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa, Jooheon tocó su teléfono celular. El número de Kang está almacenado y su dedo se movía constantemente encima del botón de **Llamar** , _pero no tuvo el valor de presionarlo._


	9. 7

Las clases del instituto tienen un currículum bastante variado. Taeyang estaba interesada en la mayoría de las actividades así que participaba apasionadamente a la vez que mostraba mucho talento en cada una de ellas. Sin embargo, el _plan de estudios relacionado con el arte fue una excepción._ Apenas y había podido lidiar con los instrumentos musicales y la parte de pintar con las manos le parecía muchísimo más difícil que hacer sumas. Jooheon y Kang solían quedarse mucho tiempo de frente al papel, tratando de adivinar lo que dibujaba y cerrando la boca para no causar inconvenientes que pudieran alterarla o hacerla sentir mal.

Y hoy, justamente, _fue el día del arte._

Kang estaba sentado junto a Taeyang porque tenía un título de **"Instructor interno."** Mientras se recuperaba de las secuelas que le había producido su enfermedad. Pensaba que las clases de arte ayudaban a desarrollar la creatividad, pero también que eran muy útiles para desarrollar la memoria, la observación y la concentración en diferentes niveles. Por ejemplo, si pedía que los niños imaginaran a su propia familia, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, los niños intentarían recordar hasta los más pequeños detalles. La ropa de alguien, el color de cabello del papá y tal vez, incluso los juguetes favoritos de la hermana.

 _Kang observó cuidadosamente las líneas rectas y curvas que se extendían libremente desde la mano de Taeyang hacía el papel blanco_. Al ver que los contornos eran suaves y que la selección de colores parecía bastante audaz, intuyó que probablemente estaba dibujando a **Jooheon**. Kang asintió, convencido de su razonamiento al ver los cuadrados alargados, presumiblemente de esos pantalones de mezclilla que siempre llevaba encima y luego, una mancha café que representaba el mandil característico del lugar en el que trabajaba. Tanto el fondo como la parte central estaban bastante vacíos, pero según sus propios estándares, _pensaba que era bastante razonable conocer la belleza del espacio en blanco a una edad así de temprana_. Le dio un nuevo papel... Esta vez, sintió que era **Hee-ju** debido a las curvas y a las extravagantes gafas de sol que llevaba en la cara. De hecho, como le dijo que dibujara una familia, era natural que Taeyang dibujara a Jooheon y a Heeju. Luego, como si todo estuviera hecho, Taeyang dejó el nuevo dibujo en el suelo y suspiró profundamente mientras sacudía sus deditos. Quizá los aspectos más destacados se expresaron en la pinturas de Heeju, porque utilizó crayones de oro y plata para pintar por todas direcciones. Y por supuesto, aunque todavía es áspero, pensó que tenía una expresividad asombrosa y única en su especie por lo que, _como todo un padre orgulloso_ , la admiró en secreto.

En ese momento, sin embargo, sintió una mirada ardiente clavándose justo en su oreja por lo que Kang volvió su cabeza hacía adelante. Era Taeyang, quien además había sacado un nuevo papel para dibujar.

**"Taeyang, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?"**   
  
**"¡Oh, no puedes moverte! ¡Te estoy dibujando!"**

Ante las palabras de la niña, Kang se puso completamente rígido en un instante. Igual a si hubiera sido electrocutado o golpeado por una fuerza invisible. Ahora era el momento de dibujar a una familia así que, si lo estaba pintando a él _¿Significaba que también lo consideraba parte de su familia?_ Era probable que no fuera demasiado significativo, pero no pudo evitar emocionarse hasta el extremo.

Taeyang dibuja una línea en el papel de dibujo, pero no duda nunca. Un círculo y luego, algunas rayas por aquí y por allá hasta que, una vez más, _la pintura terminó por completarse bastante deprisa_. Piensa que seguramente estaba muy inspirada esta vez.

**"Para ti... Es un regalo."**

**"Vaya... Muchas gracias, Taeyang. Realmente me gusta demasiado."**

Si lo toma mal, puede mancharse con sus dedos por lo que decide agitarlo un poco para intentar que se seque con ayuda del viento. Siente que debería guardarlo de inmediato para que no le pasa nada, hacer una copia de seguridad y exhibirlo en la sala de su casa. Pensando así, Kang comenzó a reír y la niña, contagiada por él, sonrió enormemente y luego sacó un nuevo papel de dibujo de debajo del pupitre. A diferencia de Taeyang, quien dibujó a una persona en un papel de dibujo y lo consideró completo, los otros niños parecían estar dibujando a todos los miembros de su familia y parientes cercanos en un mismo papel... Había hecho un muñequito que representaba a Kang pero, como había estado toda su vida acompañada solo de su papá, _era natural que dibujar una familia terminara en poco tiempo para ella._  
  
Taeyang, quien miró en silencio el dibujo de un compañero que parecía tener una familia muy numerosa, volvió la cabeza hacia Kang y preguntó:

**"Oye... ¿Puedo dibujar a tu abuelo?"**

**"Seguro. Si Taeyang quiere dibujar, está bien dibujar cualquier cosa".**   
  
**"Pero… Es tu familia. No es familia de Taeyang."**

**"... Pero si somos tu familia ¿Quién no querría ser la familia de Taeyang en primer lugar?"**

Pero por supuesto, _Taeyang tiene razón._ ¿Cómo puede considerarse su familia después de todo lo que ha pasado?  
  
Estaba sentado, con la cara confundida y el corazón tembloroso, pero a la vez, _estaba emocionado por poder ver a su pequeña hija tan motivada con la clase como para tomar las herramienta de pintura en su mano y hacer líneas y círculos una y otra vez_...

La niña estaba dibujando ahora a **los padres de Kang** , **al abuelo** y a **Woojoo** también. Y cuando se completaron, los acomodó para que junto a ellos estuvieran **Kang, Jooheon, Heeju** y, finalmente, incluso la misma **Taeyang**. Kang no pudo apartar la vista de la imagen durante mucho tiempo y en el momento en que finalmente lo hizo, fue porque sintió que algo muy caliente había comenzado a correr de sus párpados hasta descender por su piel.  
Como había ocho papeles de dibujo en el suelo, el instructor de arte, que se acercaba con cara de desconcierto, provocó que Kang tuviera que dar la espalda para limpiarse las mejillas y fingir concentrarse en los dibujos de alguien más.

Pensó que si ella podía sentir algo sin tener que preguntar, entonces era el momento adecuado para hablar con ella. _Y decirle la verdad._


	10. 8

Habló con el jardín de niños y pidió permiso para llevar a la niña a casa tomando su propio vehículo en lugar de un autobús escolar. Para hacer esto, primero se comunicó con Jooheon por primera vez desde que estuvieron juntos con sus padres. De hecho, la última vez que se vieron a la cara, sucedió hace solo dos días. Sus músculos se dañaron un poco gracias al apuñalamiento de una vena moderadamente grande pero las cicatrices no parecían demasiado excesivas porque Woojoo, su hermana, ha suturado todo excelentemente bien.

En realidad, tan pronto como recordó lo que sucedió en ese momento, parecía que su consciencia estaba siendo absorbida por Jooheon así que negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. **Este no era el momento** **para eso**. Taeyang, a quien estaba viendo por el espejo retrovisor, permanecía sentada en el asiento trasero y aplaudía mientras tarareaba una canción ininteligible.

**"Taeyang... ¿Cómo te sentirías si te pido que te conviertas en mi familia?"**

Aunque intentó ser dulce, la pregunta que salió de su boca fue demasiado rápida y agresiva. Incluso para él. Era muy tarde para tragarse lo que había escupido por lo que parecía hora de golpear el volante en silencio igual a si estuviera muy arrepentido por no poder abordarlo de manera diferente. La niña paró de cantar eso que tarareaba constantemente y murmuró como si estuviera pensando muy detenidamente sobre eso:

**"Si me convierto en tu familia... Bueno, yo pienso... No lo sé."**

**"¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría?"**

De repente, su garganta se cerró y su voz se quebró terriblemente en un segundo. Cuando se lo preguntó de nuevo después de toser, la niña frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco antes de moverlos de un lado para otro.

**"Es que... Todos los miembros de tu familia serían miembros de mi familia también. Si tú eres mi familia, entonces el abuelo, la tía, tu papá y tu mamá se convertirían en algo mío. ¿No es así?"**

**"¡Así es! Eso es correcto. Como era de esperar, no hay nada que Taeyang no sepa".**

**"¡No! Hay muchas cosas que no sé. Taeyang todavía tiene siete años".**

Kang está feliz con esta pequeña conversación, así que incluso si Taeyang parece molesta, él comienza a reír en voz alta. El niño dijo que todavía tenía siete años por lo que no sabía mucho del mundo, _pero al menos sabía más que Kang, de 26 años._

El hombre trató de controlar su tumultuoso corazón y condujo a una velocidad lenta que cumplía con los estándares de seguridad establecidos. Sentía que esto era un avance en cuanto a su matrimonio con Jooheon. No era del todo malo que Kang hablara de todas las cosas buenas que le ofrecia esta unión, aunque era cierto que se trataba más bien de la forma más innovadora y eficaz de silenciar los rumores de Hee-ju... La condición para tener este matrimonio fue obtener primero el permiso del niño. _Y esto parecía haber llegado finalmente_. Además, moría por decirle a su hija: **_"Seamos una familia." "Formemos una familia". "Yo estoy aquí y realmente te amo."_** Sin embargo, no podía decir palabras tan importantes en un lugar sin Jooheon, así que trató de aguantar las palabras justo antes de que cruzaran su boca.

Tan pronto como llegó al departamento de Jooheon y estacionó el auto, Kang corrió urgentemente hacia la casa con la bebé entre los brazos. La niña, que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, se rió, haciendo un sonido de delfín solo por pura diversión. En realidad quería hacer un sonido de orca, pero ese no le salía muy bien...  
Sin embargo, a diferencia de la pequeña de siete años que piensa que se trata de un juego, Kang no dejaba de comerse la cabeza mientras intenta adivinar el siguiente movimiento a tratar.


	11. 8.1

De pie frente a la puerta principal, Kang presionó el timbre un par de veces. No hay forma de que sepa lo que está pasando dentro, pero el intercomunicador estaba en completo silencio. Con un suspiro inmenso, abrazó a la niña y esperó a que se abriera la puerta.

Taeyang revoloteó en sus brazos y alcanzó la cerradura:

**"Taeyang conoce la contraseña de la puerta principal".**

**"Yo la sé también".**

**"¿Por qué estás de pie entonces?"**

**"Por Jooheon, porque sé que a tu papá le gustaría que esperemos".**

Ya había ido a su casa decenas de veces y siempre estaba a su lado cada que abría la cerradura de la puerta. Además, en bastantes ocasiones vio a Taeyang, marcando lentamente un número con una sola de sus manitas. No estaba tratando de recordarlo a propósito, es solo que la contraseña fue memorizada por accidente. Por supuesto, abrir una puerta con una contraseña adquirida de esa manera es un acto imprudente y además, cada vez que ingresa a una casa donde el propietario abre la puerta, se siente como una persona invitada y se siente también muy en confianza con él.

Siempre que recibe un breve saludo o un _**"¿Estás aquí?"**_ Parece que es bienvenido por lo que Kang esperó pacientemente a que la puerta principal se abriera.

**"¡Taeyang! ¿Ah? ¿Qué haces aquí?"**

**"Heeju, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi. Pareces estar ocupada estos días, ¿Por qué estás en la casa ahora?"**

**"¿No te gusta que esté en la casa?"**

**"No hay razón para que no me guste"**.

Cuando se abrió la puerta principal, la cara que apareció fue la de Hee-ju, no la de Joo-heon. Estaba ocupada filmando una película así que tenerla allí era realmente inesperado. Kang sonrió apresuradamente. No se fuerza a hacer el trabajo duro de mostrar una sonrisa así de intensa a menos que sea frente a Taeyang o Jooheon, _pero tenía que mostrársela también a ella en algunas circunstancias_. Sin embargo, como si no tuviera interés en tales esfuerzos, tan pronto como hizo contacto visual con Kang, Hee-ju adoptó una cara de desagrado impresionante en un único instante. Entonces, tan pronto como reparó en Taeyang, comenzó a reír alegremente y a pintar sus mejillas de rojo.

Era completamente obvio que se trataba de una actriz.

Entró a la casa, pero todavía no podía ver a Jooheon. Cuando puso al niño, que todavía sostenía entre los brazos, en el suelo, le quitó los zapatos de un pie y del otro y la dejó correr hacia donde quisiera. Kang puso cuidadosamente los zapatos de Taeyang junto a los suyos y caminó detrás de Heeju. Cuando la vio dirigirse a la cocina, pensó que Jooheon posiblemente estaba allí.

**"Has estado trabajando por un tiempo, ¿No es difícil? Si necesitas algo, yo puedo hablar con la empresa de inmediato".**

**"¿Ahora quieres ser mi manager también?"**

**"Claro que no, solamente... Me preocupaba que pudiera faltar algo".**

**"Solo porque estoy ocupada estos días no significa que me vaya mal."**

**"Por supuesto. Es solo que, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te ví ¿Es un pecado preocuparme?"**

**"Pues sí. Algo así."**

No están cara a cara, pero ella mira detrás de su hombro cada determinado tiempo y se cortan las palabras mutuamente. Era lindo más que odioso, aunque era de los hombres que deliberadamente molestaba a cualquiera. De hecho, no sería una persona agradable si no fuera porque es la hermana menor de Jooheon y claro, ella no lo hubiera invitado a pasar si no fuera para guardar las apariencias con la niña.  
Es un mundo en el que muchas personas intentan vender su sangre y su carne para su propio beneficio, Hee-ju había demostrado ser diferente al promedio. El contrato se concluyó después de que Jooheon casi se arrodillara y suplicara, por muy estúpido que fuera, para que aceptara entrar a la compañía de Kang y viviera finalmente una vida tranquila.

Por lo tanto, considerando todo lo que había pasado, Kang no pensó que la actitud de Hee-ju fuera algo de otro mundo.

A medida que se acercaba a la cocina, le llegó a la nariz un aroma suave y dulce. El nombre de la comida le vino a la mente después de inclinar la cabeza ante lo familiar que todo resultaba: _Olía a panqueques..._ Jooheon estaba parado frente a la estufa como si se estuviera preparando para la merienda de la tarde con Taeyang así que la niña se subió a una silla junto a él y se acercó para ver los panqueques horneados en una sartén.

**"Hola..."**

Jooheon miró hacia atrás para ver al hombre. El saludo fue breve, pero sus miradas permanecieron juntas durante mucho tiempo. En particular, _miró el muslo de Kang durante un buen rato y luego volvió a girar la cabeza._  
Después de escuchar ese breve saludo, parecía que había recibido la aprobación de poder quedarse en la casa por un tiempo considerable así que Kang naturalmente se acercó al lado de Jooheon y subió a la niña para que se acomodara.

**"¿Taeyang quiere un bocadillo?"**

**"Sí, me gustan los panqueques. ¡Papá, dos yo! ¡No, tres! ¡Un trozo de sirope, un trozo de crema fresca, un trozo de mermelada de arándanos y queso crema también"**

Taeyang, que estaba en un estado de excitación, gritó todo esto mientras luchaba en sus brazos. De repente, Hee-ju, sentada en la mesa, sacudió la cabeza con un ligero suspiro.

**"De todos modos, aunque parecen ricos... Este hombre ha hecho que ya no tenga hambre".**

**"¿No vas a comer, Heeju? ¿En serio?"**

**"... Sólo uno. Sin aceite".**

**"¿Entonces vas a** **esparcirle** **mucho almíbar para que quede muy rico?"**

**"Exacto, pequeña. Le estoy pidiendo que drene el aceite para poner mucho almíbar después".**

Estaba en medio de una filmación, así que parecía estar prestando atención en evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer un cambio en la forma de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, frente a la Heeju que hablaba con firmeza, se alinearon jarabe de arce, crema fresca, queso crema y varios tipos de frascos de mermelada diferentes también. Era imposible no mirar en su dirección, esperando su próximo movimiento para ver si podría salir victoriosa o realmente terminaría por poner mucho jarabe. Sin embargo, debido a que Taeyang comenzó a apuñalar su tenedor contra el plato, Kang miró hacia arriba con una risa divertida... **Jooheon le estaba mirando con una cara bastante compleja para su gusto.**

**"¿Y tú?"**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"¿Cuántos vas a comer?"**

**"¿Yo también? Uh, bueno. ¿Una pieza?"**

Mientras murmuraba torpemente, Taeyang negó con la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar viento.

**"Se comen por lo menos dos panqueques. Tienes que comer uno con mantequilla y sirope de arce y otro con tu mermelada favorita. ¿Estás a dieta como la tía Heeju?"**

**"No, me equivoqué porque no sabía como funcionaba. Entonces, comeré dos."**

**"Come tres".**

**"¿Uh?"**

**"Necesitas comer bien para mejorar rápidamente".**

La mirada de Jooheon, que puso un plato en su dirección, volvió a posicionarse cerca del muslo de Kang. Ni siquiera dijo nada, _pero le pareció que estaba preocupado._ Era lindo que le diera un panqueque lleno de buenos deseos así que Kang sonrió... Eventualmente carraspeó su garganta y solo después de pensar que era necesario sentarse para comer, fue que decidió posicionarse al lado de la niña, pero al otro lado de Heeju.

**"¿Estás feliz?"**

**"Oh, lo estoy porque recordé tu canción. Ahora voy a comenzar a tararear junto contigo. ¿Te gustaría?"**

Escuchar la risa de un niño en un espacio como ese era como si el azúcar en polvo flotara y comenzara a brillar en el aire. Por otro lado, Hee-ju, que parecía un malvavisco que se quemaba en el fuego mientras ese hombre se derretía por razones diferentes, hizo un puchero con los labios hinchados.

**"Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí hoy? ¿Es sobre la empresa o...?"**

**"Oh eso... Tengo algo que quiero decirle a Jooheon. Es importante, así que..."**

**"¿Qué es?"**

**"No necesitas saberlo".**

Jooheon cortó sus palabras con firmeza mientras colocaba un gran plato de panqueques prolijamente sobre la mesa. Mientras Kang estaba sorprendido por la majestuosidad que podría llamarse **"Torre inclinada de panqueques"** , la mirada de Jooheon volvió a quedarse cerca de sus muslos. Quizá entendió mal y pensó que lo que quería decirle era sobre lo que sucedió en ese momento, así que abrió la boca para corregirlo.

**"No es... Es algo bueno. Quería decírtelo en persona".**

**"¿Algo bueno?"**

Jooheon y Heeju preguntaron al mismo tiempo, como si quisieran demostrar que claramente compartían sangre. La cara de Hee-ju contiene pura curiosidad, mientras que la cara de Jooheon parece gritar _**"¿Cómo puedes decir que es algo bueno después de lo que pasó?"**_

Kang sonrió:

**"Taeyang parece estar bien conmigo. Le pregunté si quería que fuera mi familia."**

**"¿¡Qué!?"**

Cuatro ojos miraron a Taeyang a la vez. La niña, que había comido un panqueque con abundante sirope de arce, inmediatamente tomó una nueva hoja de panqueques para colocarle mucha crema batida, se tragó la mitad y abrió los ojos ante la incomodidad. Hee-ju despegó los labios para comenzar a decir lo que estaba pensando, pero Jooheon levantó la mano para bloquearla.

**"¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo le dijiste eso?"**

**"Hoy tuvo una clase de arte en el jardín de infantes. Estaba dibujando un retrato de su familia, pero, Taeyang no solo te dibujó a ti y a Heeju, sino también a mí. Incluso a mis padres y a mi abuelo. Oh, puse la foto en mi maleta para que no se dañara. Te lo muestro mas tarde. Es... Muy impresionante. Creo que Taeyang tiene talento para el arte aunque diga que no".**

**"Eso es... Pensé que podría ser el caso. Ella es muy hábil con los colores."**

**"Sí, elegió un color muy fuerte y no dudó en hacer un montón de líneas. No es fácil que alguien aprenda a hacer eso. Nació con un don."**

**"Hola, chicos ¿No nos estamos saltando el tema principal?"**

Jooheon, que se sacudió ante las críticas de Heeju, dejó de hablar con Kang y se volvió hacia la niña. Como si supiera que querían hablar con ella, Taeyang dejó de llevarse panqueques a la boca sin dudarlo, y fue volteando la cabeza de poco a poco. Tratando de tranquilizarla, Jooheon sonrió amistosamente y se levantó de su asiento. Suspiró. Primero, le preguntó a todos qué querían beber y luego tomó algunos empaques del refrigerador para comenzar a vertir leche, jugo y agua fría, según el gusto de cada uno. Finalmente, sirvió un enorme vaso de limonada.

Kang, que pensó vagamente que la limonada sería para él, miró hacia arriba con asombro al notar como la colocaba frente a Taeyang.

**"A ella le gusta..."**

Mientras observaba a Heeju y Tae-yang chocar sus tazas, una sonrisa se deslizó por la desembocadura de su boca. **Y luego Kang lo miró comer...** Siempre pone todo tipo de comida en su boca y parece disfrutar de todo un poco, pero le gusta más la comida coreana. Y le gusta lo dulce pero no el sabor amargo. Siempre que Kang pedía limonada, recordaba que Jooheon colocaba una sonrisa temblorosa y luego decía que le daba asco... Entonces, _el gusto de Taeyang por las bebidas agrias parecía ser completamente similar a lo que pasaba con Kang._ A él le gustan las bebidas agridulces desde la infancia así que, después de encontrar una similitud entre su hija y él, el área dentro de su pecho estaba revoloteando como loco.

**"Como yo obtuve el permiso de Taeyang, decidí que estaba bien proceder de inmediato. ¿Está bien, Jooheon? Quiero decir, mientras antes, mejor."**

**"Está bien..."**

**"¿Pero estás seguro de que te dio su permiso?"**

Aunque Jooheon parecía muy accesible, Heeju intervino de inmediato.

**"Dijo que quería ser tu familia. ¿Qué tan amplia es la categoría familiar? Por supuesto, los estándares serán diferentes para cada persona pero, la verdad hasta un sobrino es familia. Taeyang quiere estar contigo y tu familia, pero tal vez te quería, como un tío o un hermano mayor, ¿Lo pensaste?"**

**"Eso es..."**

Pero cuando la escuchó, parecía correcto. El rostro de Jooheon se oscureció como si estuviera algo confundido, mientras que Kang solo abrió los ojos y cerró la boca. Debido a que Taeyang dijo que estaba bien ser una familia, corrió con entusiasmo para poder comenzar con los planes que tenía junto con ella. Pero como dijo Hee-ju, desde el punto de vista de Taeyang, era imposible averiguar qué tipo de miembro de la familia quería que fuera exactamente. Fue porque para él, _no había otra opción más que ser su padre._  
Con la boca todavía cerrada, puso los ojos en blanco un momento y después miró a Taeyang, sentada justo a su lado. La niña estaba escuchando las palabras que iban y venían como si notara que ella era el tema de conversación. Mientras tanto, se comió todos los panqueques, dejando solo rastros del almíbar, la crema y la mermelada restantes en el plato vacío.

**"¿Taeyang?"**

**"¿Si?"**

**"Quiero preguntarte algo ¿Está bien?"**

Mientras movía su boca, Kang miró a Jooheon y a Heeju alternativamente. Jooheon asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a los ojos del hombre, los que estaban llenos de una clara intención por hacer esa pregunta. Hee-ju también levantó un poco la cabeza, aunque tenía una expresión fría y cruel. La inevitable ansiedad volvió a subir desde el dedo de su pie hasta su pecho y sin embargo, Kang se sacudió con fuerza y se mordió los labios. Taeyang era su hija. Desde hace mucho tiempo lo fue. Era su hija desde que estaba en el estómago de Jooheon y lo era incluso aunque estuviera lejos de él. No solo la apariencia es semejante, sino también su espíritu. Y sin importar que se hubiera casado con Jooheon o no, incluso después de todo lo ocurrido, Taeyang era su pequeña y era responsabilidad de él. Entonces, obtener el consentimiento para convertirse en su padre es absolutamente correcto en ese instante. **Es su derecho**. Y como tal tenía que conseguirlo ahora mismo.

Kang abrió lentamente sus labios y chasqueó la lengua. En el momento en que la voz dejó la punta de su garganta, sus labios temblaron...

**"Taeyang, nena... Dijiste que sería bueno que te convirtieras en mi familia ¿Recuerdas?"**

**"Ujum..."**

**"Entonces, me pregunto... ¿Qué pasa si me convierto en tu padre?"**

**"¿El padre de Taeyang?"**

**"Oh, no estoy diciendo que Jooheon deje de ser tu padre. Papá se queda contigo y... Yo también lo hago. Tendrías dos papás. ¿Qué piensas? ¿No crees que estaría bien?"**

**"No sé..."**

**"Cuando yo me vuelva tu padre, el señor y la señora que viste antes se van a convertir en tu abuelo y tu abuela. También mi abuelo, será tu bisabuelo ahora. Taeyang... Todos dijeron que sería bueno que Taeyang se convirtiera en su familia".**

**"Umm..."**

_¿A dónde fue la niña en el auto, tarareando una canción desconocida y deseando que todos pudieran convertirse en familia?_ Frente a Taeyang, que no da ninguna respuesta, Kang se aceleró gradualmente. Al final, apenas había podido respirar cuando soltó un montón de palabras nuevas:

**"Es bueno ser una familia. Todavía tienes a papá..."**

**"Pero..."**

**"¿Pero? ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes cuántos hogares tienen dos padres en estos días? Hay muchas casas con dos madres también ¿Por qué tener dos padres parece malo para ti?"**

**"Lee Kang..."**

Jooheon interceptó las palabras de Kang, quien ya se estaba desmoronando desesperadamente con una cara que ya le parecía bastante difícil de soportar. El hombre cerró la boca ante la expresión tan decidida y luego trató de apelar al encanto de una casa con dos padres una vez más:

**"Taeyang, piénsalo cuidadosamente de nuevo. Tener dos papás, es maravilloso. Puede ser justo como hoy. Papá número 1 puede hacer bocadillos en casa y papá número 2 puede ir por Taeyang al jardín de infantes. Sería... Muy conveniente sacar fotos cuando salgas a jugar. Los papás se** **turnarán** **para tomar fotografías de ti. Uh, y la próxima vez..."**

**"Bueno, pero aún así... Tener dos papás es un poco..."**

**"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué no te gusta? Papá, no, yo... Lo arreglaré todo. Intentaré que sea bueno para ti."**

**"** **Yeopo** **Bongseon** **también tuvo dos padres. Y no fue bueno. ¡Taeyang mantendrá su lealtad a papá!"**

Cuando el sorprendido Kang perdió sus palabras, Jooheon le susurró en voz baja a Heeju con un rostro confundido _**"¿Quién es**_ _ **Bongseon**_ _ **?" "¿Taeyang tenía un amigo así?"**_

Bongseon... Como el general chino. Un personaje que perdió la vida en las primeras etapas de **"Los tres reinos".** Tenía una de las mejores habilidades en artes marciales en los Tres Reinos, donde aparecen fuerzas armadas voladoras y cosas mágicas por el estilo. En otras palabras, _ese padre_ y _este padre_ que tiene de frente eran cosas completamente diferentes. Kang abrió la boca para refutarlo de inmediato, pero las palabras no salieron como un sonido. _Cuando una persona se siente avergonzada, no es fácil hablar..._   
Kang, que estaba en blanco, puso el panqueque que había sido preparado para él en el plato vacío de la niña y organizó sus pensamientos mientras cortaba la comida en tamaños apropiados para que un niño los comiera con un solo bocado. _Ya sabía que el niño se divertía viendo Los Tres Reinos_. También recuerda haber hablado de tomates rojos cuando la enseñaba a montar a caballo en el jardín de niños. Aún así, _¿Está bien hablar de eso en este momento y ponerlo de ejemplo? ¿Tan de repente?_ Lejos de organizar todo tipo de pensamientos, estaba muy mareado.

**"Bueno, es un poco diferente a eso, Taeyang. Él tiene dos papás, pero, en lugar de una relación familiar real... Como él es un gran general, su familia estaba tratando de mantenerlo bajo su mando. El general... No pensaría en ellos como padres. Y ni** **Garden** **ni Dong Tak habrían considerado a** **Bongseon** **como un hijo de verdad".**

**"Aún así, papá es papá. Quiero decir, no quiero** **traicionarlo** **. No quiero tener un apellido diferente del de papá como pasó con el general porque él..."**

**"¡Ese es un mal ejemplo! ¡Las cosas que pasan en ese drama de la televisión no pasan en la vida real!"**

Cuando los ojos del niño, que encontró los suyos, se abrieron de nuevo, Kang se cerró la boca con un solo movimiento de su mano. Mientras tanto, Joo-heon, quien escuchó la explicación de Hee-ju de que **Yeopo** **Bong-** **seon** era un personaje de "Los Tres Reinos", lo miró con una expresión un tanto angustiada.

Por el contrario, Hee-ju participó en la conversación con cara de satisfacción, metiéndose un trozo de panqueque empapado en almíbar en la boca: **"Taeyang tiene un punto. La lealtad es muy importante en la vida. No es fácil aceptar a alguien como padre".**

**"Si la lealtad es tan importante para ti, entonces Hee-ju debería mantenerla con su antigua agencia, ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?"**

**"Oye, Lee Kang... Es completamente diferente a eso. Ya sabes. ¡Ellos me estaban comiendo viva!"**

**"Bueno, entonces, ¿La situación conmigo y el hombre del drama es la misma, no? ¿Qué tan maldito debo ser entonces para encajar?"**

**"¡Ya! Ambos. ¿Qué están haciendo frente a la niña?"**

Las dos personas que estaban discutiendo se callaron solo después de que Jooheon se adelantó y los detuvo. En particular, Kang se volvió visiblemente sombrío, por lo que no levantó la cabeza que tenía agachada. Sintió que Taeyang le miró y lo había notado, pero, _era difícil fingir que todo estaba bien..._ De hecho, no es que hubiera pensando que sería aceptado pronto. Ya había esperado que tomara más tiempo pero, ahora, la verdad es que se sentía increíblemente derrotado...

Era posible que tuvieran muy poco económicamente, pero era evidente que la niña había sido criada con muchísimo amor. Si hubiera habido una parte vacía, alguna carencia, habría podido profundizar en ella para ganarse su afecto y ponerla de su lado. **Pero esa parte del niño no existía**. Jooheon hizo el papel de dos personas y crió al niño con firmeza. Ese punto, aunque admirable, hizo que una parte de Kang se sintiera incómoda...

Ellos dos, _no parecían necesitar a Kang en absoluto._

Entonces, descubrió que en realidad se estaba metiendo demasiado. El jardín de niños, el acuario, varios juguetes y regalos... Estas cosas solo jugaron un papel en acortar la distancia y al final, no había servido de nada porque era evidente que Kang tenía que trabajar mucho más en hacer un lugar en el corazón de Taeyang. _Y hasta ahora, la verdad es que no parecía haber hecho nada bien._

**"Señor, ¿Está enojado?"**

**"No. ¿Parece que estoy enojado?"**

Quería fingir, pero parecía que la actuación era algo que tenía que darle completamente a Heeju. Kang se apresuró a enfrentar al niño con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego, ella se puso en la boca el panqueque que Kang había puesto en su plato y sonrió también...

La hora del refrigerio terminó poco después de que todos acabaran con sus panqueques. Kang se puso de pie primero y se dirigió al fregadero con un plato y cubiertos vacíos. Cuando volvió a la mesa para ocuparse de los platos de los demás, la niña sujetó el plato con fuerza y sacudió sus mejillas gorditas como si estuviera haciendo una rabieta.

**"Lo haré yo."**

**"Son las reglas de nuestra casa..."**

Sorprendido por las palabras de Jooheon, dejó que la niña se levantara de su asiento, tomara los platos que tenía frente a ella y se dirigía al fregadero... Debido a que no era alta, Kang se quedó mirando todo el tiempo mientras se paraba de puntitas y ponía las cosas en su lugar. Poco después, Hee-ju puso todo en el lavavajillas... **Sí, no sentía que tuviera un lugar en esta casa.** Por supuesto, aun así, se vio obligado a apretar las manos y sentarse de nuevo para crear un imagen de tranquilidad que no le llegaba a los ojos.

En ese momento, Joo-heon le confió a Taeyang-i a Hee-ju e hizo una seña a Kang. Sus dedos alargados apuntaron en dirección a su habitación, por lo que Kang obedeció y lo siguió en silencio.   
Había visitado la casa varias veces, pero Kang nunca entró en el espacio personal de Jooheon. Cuando lo hizo, Kang miró a su alrededor sin saberlo. Juguetes y libros infantiles rodaban en una habitación limpia que encajaba perfectamente bien con su personalidad.

**"¿Qué tal tu cuerpo y tus piernas?"**

Jooheon, quien cerró la puerta con cuidado, se paró en el centro de la habitación y se acercó a Kang sin dudarlo ni un segundo. El hombre se frotó las cejas con torpeza y evitó su mirada.

**"Todo está bien. Desde el principio evité los principales vasos sanguíneos y... Pues, mi hermana también es excelente en su trabajo. Este tipo de sutura es algo que puede hacer con los ojos cerrados. No sabes cuántas cirugías hace al día. Realmente, fue pan comido así que no te preocupes demasiado".**

**"Soportar algo así y, lastimar tu cuerpo ¿Ha pasado antes?"**

**"..."**

Esperando un momento, Kang solo parpadeó. Trataba de averiguar por qué Jooheon había hecho ese tipo de pregunta. Sabía que lo había llevado a la habitación para preguntar sobre lo que había sucedido en ese momento pero todavía no podía adivinar que contestar. Sería mejor si tuviera un poco de preocupación por él, pero no parecía que fuera el caso.

**"Lo siento por eso... Cambié de inhibidor varias veces debido a los efectos secundarios, pero generalmente fue efectivo por mucho tiempo. Han pasado años desde que soporté el dolor y eso que viste... Solo fue un mal paso para mí. Si quieres, iré al psiquiatra y conseguiré una confirmación de que mi estado mental no está..."**

**"No estoy pidiendo algo así."**

**"No, lo prepararé de inmediato. Yo quiero estar junto a la niña, pero comprendo que tengo que comprobar la parte mental. Está bien, creo que es natural que estés preocupado por lo que puedo hacerle".**

Después de hablar, Kang negó con la cabeza como si se convenciera a si mismo de qué lo que había hecho estaba mal. Si quiere estar al lado de la niña, es natural que demuestre que él no supondrá un peligro para ella. _La_ _autolesión_ _habitual es una medida de un estado mental inestable_. Es correcto que Jooheon, el único protector del niño, tome un tema incómodo y lo confirme para estar seguro. Es... _Fue verdaderamente atrevido de su parte llegar de esta manera a su casa._

Después de organizar sus pensamientos, frotó ligeramente sus cejas como si estuviera sacudiéndose todo lo que tenía en el interior. Kang escondió sus ojos debajo de su palma, frotándose tan constante y frecuentemente que en un momento dado y mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo, Jooheon agarró suavemente la mano que cubría su cara y la bajó... **Hicieron contacto visual**. Los ojos marrones y medio transparentes con un pigmento pálido en un lado, también tenían un color verde pálido a la luz del sol. Solo mirándolo, descubrió que era como nieve que parecía ser absorbida por el césped de un camino.

Pero esos hermosos ojos, que le habían estado mirando durante mucho tiempo, pronto desaparecieron a mitad de camino a través de una gruesa capa de pestañas:

**"Lee Kang. Por favor escúchame hasta el final. ¿Cuándo pregunté algo sobre un certificado psiquiátrico?"**

**"¿No preguntaste porque estabas preocupado por Taeyang?"**

**"¿De qué tengo que preocuparme?"**

**"De que Taeyang esté a mi lado. Puede ser preocupante después de lo que hice".**

**"Me habría puesto nervioso si me hubieras apuñalado con un cepillo de dientes en lugar de hacerlo con tu pierna. Pero no fue así."**

**"Qué absurdo. ¿Cómo puedo tan siquiera...?"**

**"Sí. Exacto."**

La mano de Jooheon, que todavía sostenía la mano de Kang, estaba un poco fría... Sin embargo, sentía que su cuerpo se estaba calentando desde todas las direcciones posibles. Kang trató de desviar sus nervios, pero Jooheon no lo dejó pasar. Evitar su mirada era imposible cuando ni siquiera podía respirar correctamente así que no le quedó más remedio que mirar a Joo-heon... _¿De qué color brillan sus pupilas cada vez que reciben la luz?_ Sus fosas nasales son pequeñas y el sol cuelga de su punta redondeada. La forma de sus labios de color rosa pálido persisten debajo del hueco en el medio y su barbilla es realmente muy pequeña y linda.

**"Lo que quería decir es... Debe haber sido muy difícil. Antes, durante los últimos 7 años. Yo, cuando dije que me alegraba... No quise ser cruel. No estoy feliz de que** **sufrieras** **".**

**"..."**

**"De ahora en** **más** **, tienes que caminar hacia adelante ¿De acuerdo? No te lastimes más. Tienes que mejorar rápidamente para poder estar con Taeyang..."**

Como si se derritiera, como si hubiera rociado azúcar en polvo sobre su aliento caliente... Su aroma lo golpeó tan de golpe que cuando se despertó, **ya lo estaba besando.** Sus labios son suaves y el aliento dentro de ellos parece terciopelo. Los dedos de Jooheon, que sostenían su mano, habían comenzado a entrelazarse así que levantó la mano izquierda y la llevó a su mejilla, _aunque no pudo sostenerla y solo sintió lo esponjoso que era con las yemas_. Se tragó sus suaves labios, escaneó sus pulcros dientes y comenzó a tocar la carne escondida en su interior con bastante hambre. Y mientras lo besaba tan locamente como una bestia, Kang de repente suspiró igual a si fuera una persona que había despertado de un sueño profundo. Sin embargo, sus labios traicionaron su voluntad y dejaron un breve beso en la boca y las mejillas de Jooheon...

Como sumergido en agua, su cuerpo estaba pesado y su mente estaba confusa. Era el momento de mirar fijamente a Jooheon y decir algo al respecto, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, su expresión colapsó terriblemente.

**"Lee Kang".**

**"... ¿Qué?"**

**"¿Por qué estás llorando?"**

**"... ¿Estoy llorando?"**

Levantó la mano vagamente y tocó su ojo... Cuando vio el agua en la punta de sus dedos, ni siquiera logró comprender de inmediato de qué era, así que ni siquiera se movió. Jooheon, que miraba a Kang, apretó y tiró del dobladillo cerca de su pecho para que la distancia entre los dos se acercara un paso más, _pero la expresión facial de Jooheon no era visible desde este punto_. Todo lo que puedo ver fue esa cabeza pequeña con un cabello claro y fino.

Jooheon, que se quedó quieto mientras lo abrazaba, suspiró profundamente y se apoyó contra el pecho de ese hombre.

**"Si lloras así, no vamos a poder hablar..."**

**"... Lo siento."**

**"Está bien..."**

Quería abrazar a Jooheon, que estaba apoyado contra él, pero la postura era ambigua porque todavía tenía una mano entrelazada a la suya. Como no quería soltarlo, Kang intentó hacerlo con la mano izquierda, pero finalmente y después de ver que era imposible, se rindió y puso sus dedos sobre la cabeza de Jooheon. _Y le dio unas palmaditas con cuidado._ Como un padre alabando a su hijo por ser valiente o bueno.

**"¿Deberíamos... Hacer lo que no pudimos continuar en el baño de mi casa?"**

**"¿Ah?"**

Como si supiera de qué estaba hablando, el rostro de Jooheon, que miraba hacia Kang de una manera extraña, rápidamente se calentó y distorsionó.

**"¡Loco!"**

La mano que golpeó el hombro de Kang _**"Puck Puck"**_ con un puño pequeño fue bastante mordaz...

Después de varios golpes y otras miradas asesinas, Kang se rió a carcajadas, pero Jooheon lo abrazó con fuerza para que no pudiera moverse más. Se cubrió los ojos húmedos, enterrando la cabeza en el delgado hueco de sus brazos y se dejó consolar hasta que se sintió mejor... Todavía queda un largo camino por recorrer, _pero ya se siente tan lleno que opina que posiblemente estalle más tarde._


	12. 9

Es casi otoño, pero al mediodía todavía hacía un calor impresionante. Jooheon tiró de la línea de la cortina para cubrir la luz del sol que venía desde la ventana del café. El interior estaba lleno de clientes que buscaban el aire acondicionado y también, que deseaban comprar una bebida helada.

Hubo un momento en que había pensado que sería adecuado vender el café, pero como el trabajo de la compañía de Heeju estuvo marchando bien, el edificio ya no se vendió y el negocio del café también comenzó a funcionar sin el menor problema. Durante un tiempo, los periodistas no iban al café y solo hacían fila en el segundo piso, pero en estos días, sin embargo, se ha vuelto más tranquilo sin importar en donde esté. A veces, algunos de los clientes seguían a Jooheon para ver cuál era la relación entre él y Heeju y había gente que incluso se había atrevido a decir que era su novio, pero ese era un nivel del que podía reírse.

Hee-ju apenas pudo llegar a casa cuando la filmación comenzó a volverse cada vez más extensa. Dijo que era difícil ir y venir de Seúl porque la carretera no estaba abierta y además, porque la película se estaba grabando en un lugar increíblemente remoto. Jooheon no sabía si había un lugar así en esta pequeña área, pero le invitaba _tteokbokki_ y _pollo agridulce_ todos los días como una especie de compensación ante la falta de su compañía. Además, había sido apropiado para pasar un poco más de tiempo de calidad con Taeyang.

Después de bajar todas las persianas, Jooheon se sentó en la esquina más alejada del café. Era un asiento pequeño para dos justo al lado del baño, así que, ya que siempre estaba vacía por alguna razón, se convirtió en un asiento reservado para Jooheon. Sobre la mesa hay un libro de **"Los tres reinos"** con un marcador insertado justo en la parte que ya había leído hace un rato... La última vez, no sabía quién era **Bongseon Yeopo** , así que comenzó a leer este libro como... _Una pequeña investigación especial para comprender a Taeyang_. Jooheon ordenó en secreto un conjunto de 10 volúmenes de "Los Tres reinos" y comenzó a hojearlos como si fueran su biblia. Al principio, comenzó a leer poco a poco cuando estaba en el segundo piso del café, pero mientras más leía, más se aburría y de un momento a otro se quedó dormido sin avanzar nada realmente. No era divertido, así que el progreso fue increíblemente lento. Ahora está en una sección muy interesante porque **Yeopo** cayó ante la belleza de **Wang Yun** y traicionó a **Dong Tak.**

Fue cuando leía con concentración, casi como metiendo la nariz en el libro, _que aguien se sentó al otro lado de la mesa_. Jooheon, quien levantó la cabeza con retraso, se sorprendió y casi dejó caer las páginas de sus dedos entumecidos: La persona sentada al otro lado, cruzó lentamente las piernas. Siempre que la punta de su zapato tocaba la mesa, se escuchaba un crujido.

**"Ha pasado un tiempo..."**

**"¿Por qué viniste de nuevo?"**

**"Ja, ¿Cómo? ¿No saludas? ¿Ni una vez? Que grosero".**

Su voz parecía un pequeño murmullo, sin embargo, debido a que era un asiento considerablemente cerca del suyo, podía escucharlo con bastante claridad. Aunque Jooheon estaba sorprendido, no pudo ocultar su expresión burlona cuando contestó:

**"Hwang Moo-chan. ¿Por qué saludaría? No es bueno verte."**

**"Entonces, si fuera Lee Kang si te alegrarías de verme ¿No es verdad? Correrías y te pegarías a mi. Ja, veo que sigues teniendo esos viejos hábitos desagradables. Sí, ¿Desde cuándo volviste a encontrarte con Kang?"**

**Tok tok** , la punta del zapato, que constantemente golpeaba la mesa, pateó la esquina con fuerza hasta formar un estruendo increíble. Esta vez, cruzó las piernas hacia el otro lado... En un momento, la cabeza de Joo-heon se inclinó para adelante y su mirada se volvió hacia abajo. Era como un hábito grabado en su cuerpo así que Moochan lo captó de inmediato. Sentado en una silla en ángulo y cruzando todavía las piernas, se miraba tan relajado que su mirada impaciente parecía descoordinar. Jooheon, que lo vio, enderezó lentamente la espalda y muy a su pesar, volvió a acomodar la cabeza. Si lo piensa bien, _en realidad no hay nada que temer._ Moochan ya no puede amenazar a Heeju e incluso si intenta hacerlo, Kang lo resolverá. Sí, **Kang lo resolverá todo.** Para este punto no existía la vergüenza de que no pudiera resolver las cosas utilizando su propio poder. Además, entre las muchas personas que Jooheon ha estado conociendo en su vida, muy pocas son capaces de enfrentar dificultades por sus propios pies. De hecho, desde la perspectiva de Jooheon, pasar la infancia y recibir apoyo de padres normales era lo mismo que recibir ayuda de otros. En primer lugar, también fue gracias a la empresa y al poder financiero que heredó de sus padres que Moochan podía tener un efecto tan significativo en la industria del entretenimiento así que Jooheon no se avergonzó en absoluto de tomar prestado el poder de Kang y estar orgulloso de él. _Incluso aunque no le había pagado el precio justo a Kang._

Jooheon, que había pensado atentamente en esto, inclinó la cabeza por un momento. Ahora lo más importante era eliminar el lío que tenía delante.

**"¿Que te importa?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Ya sea que me vuelva a encontrar con Lee Kang o no. ¿Que te importa?"**

**"Ja, de verdad que eres... Ahora veo que realmente las cosas no cambian".**

**"Tú eres el que no cambia, Hwang Moo-chan. ¿Crees que tengo todavía diecinueve? ¿Crees que tú los tienes? Parece que una escuela estrecha y lo que pasó allí lo es todo en tu mundo y que si dices algo malo todavía me van a castigar".**

**"Joder ¿Alguna vez te han castigado por mi culpa?"**

Moochan no parecía poder controlar su temperamento y se dedicó completamente a cepillar su cabello hacía atrás, con fuerza. Y como si estuviera sintiéndose muy asfixiado, se desabrochó la camisa de lino. Un tatuaje, que se puede ver a primera vista entre el cabello extrañamente esparcido y su ropa desabotonada hasta el punto en que se ve su pecho, hace su extraña aparición. Le había preguntado si todavía pensaba que tenía diecinueve años, pero Moochan realmente no parecía muy diferente de entonces. Un jóven feroz, sensible y tal vez un poco más adulto que movía los pies hasta el punto en que Jooheon se sentía muy incómodo.

Moochan, que estaba presionando su cabeza, rápidamente abrió la boca con amargura.

**"Dijiste que tienes un hijo. ¿Qué demonios tuvo que hacer un Beta para tener un bebé de un gran alfa dominante?"**

**"¿No lo sabes?"**

**"Me preguntaba por qué desapareciste de repente cuando estábamos en la escuela, pero, cuando escuché esto, lo supe de inmediato... Yeo Joo-heon se fue porque se embarazó."**

**"Me fuí por un tiempo, después de discutir con Kang por el bebé. Acordamos que..."**

**"No seas un puto mentiroso. ¡Ese tipo no sabía nada de ti! Yo lo descubrí primero. Lo supe primero, todo. Que tu abuela murió, que tu casa estaba vacía. No pude entender que había pasado así que le pregunté a Lee Kang. ¡Ese tipo no sabía nada sobre ti! ¿Pero ahora vienes a decirme que estuviste fuera por un tiempo porque su familia se opuso?** **Ja, esas cosas pueden hacer ruido si se las dijera a los periodistas".**

**"..."**

**"Eres un Omega. Omega... Si lo hubiera sabido desde antes..."**

La mirada de Moochan recorrió a Jooheon de la cabeza a los pies. Parecía que solamente estaba intentando encontrar una manera de sacar conversación, pero era tan molesto que Jooheon se levantó de su asiento como si estuviera enojado.

**"No quiero hablar más. Deja esto en paz y no vuelvas a venir".**

**"El Omega que tuvo un hijo es Jooheon y el Alfa que dio la semilla, es Kang ¿Cuál es la razón para qué te fueras?"**

**"Hwang Moo-chan, lárgate".**

**"Es obvio. El Alfa escapó de la responsabilidad o decidió que sería peligroso estar cerca de ti y del bebé. Bueno, no importa. Creo que fue un acierto que se alejara..."**

Jooheon, que no podía soportarlo ni un momento más, se alejó de su asiento para dejar de tenerlo cerca. Moochan, que se levantó a la velocidad del rayo, agarró el antebrazo de Jooheon para que no se fuera y luego, lo jaló hasta tener la nariz de Jooheon, quien se volvió a la fuerza, cerca de su cara.

Jooheon, que se encontró con sus ojos pequeños y con emociones desconocidas, vaciló y trató de moverse, pero su brazo estaba agarrado firmemente.

**"¿Qué estás...? Alejate de mi antes de que llame a la policía."**

**"Solamente quiero hablar contigo, maldita sea."**

**"¡Déjame ir!"**

**_"¿No lo estás escuchando decir que lo sueltes?"_ **

La cabezas de Moochan y Jooheon volvieron a su lugar ante la repentina voz que los había interrumpido. Al mismo tiempo, un bastón aterrizó en el brazo de Moochan, el que estaba sujetando a Jooheon, golpeándolo con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer un sonido impresionante. En un evento inesperado, Moochan gimió, bajó el brazo y Jooheon se quedó paralizado a medio camino mientras miraba al dueño del bastón. El anciano, vestido con un sombrero de copa y un traje de tres piezas, todavía estaba parado frente a Moochan como si quisiera pegarle de nuevo.

**"¿Por qué estás intimidando al esposo de mi nieto?"**

Moo-chan, que estaba a medias, cambió su rostro cuando dijo que era **su nieto**... Solo entonces, _se dio cuenta de la identidad del anciano_. El feroz impulso se hizo más fuerte, pero, tal vez porque no podía luchar contra él, Moochan dejó su lugar rápidamente en lugar de apuntar al anciano y se alejó casi como si estuviera corriendo.   
Pero incluso después de que Moochan dejó el café, Jooheon no pudo hablar por un tiempo y comenzó a moverse como un niño abandonado por sus padres. Fue sorprendente ver aparecer al anciano y fue vergonzoso que lo defendiera de Moochan. Además, Jooheon no había podido comprender lo fuerte que era el abuelo de Kang, _hasta ahora_.

Sin saber qué hacer, sudando, Jooheon fue testigo de como el anciano se sentaba en silencio en el lugar donde había estado anteriormente Moochan. La apariencia de sostener un bastón entre sus piernas y colocar los brazos en la mesa, lo hacía parecer un "abuelito tierno". El anciano sonrió mientras tocaba el ala del sombrero.

**"¿Puedo pedirte algo a ti aunque seas el jefe? Quisiera una taza de café caliente. Un americano."**

**"¿Si? ¡Ah, por supuesto!"**

Jooheon rápidamente se apresuró a la máquina de café después de poner en orden su cabeza y pronto regresó a su asiento con una taza de Americano y agua helada. _El agua helada era para él._ Necesitaba despertarse lo más rápido posible.

El anciano tomó un relajante sorbo del café que tenía frente a él y lo dejó en la mesa mientras permitía que le llegara al estómago. Jooheon miró sus ojos y tragó el agua helada... Cuando no hubo palabra alguna, se sintió mucho más nervioso _¿Por qué está allí en primer lugar?_ Se preguntaba si tenía que hablar primero o tal vez inventar alguna excusa para poder marcharse. Desde que era joven, nunca había tenido dificultades para tratar con personas mayores porque había estado siempre con su abuela, _pero el abuelo de Kang era diferente de otras personas mayores comunes._

**"El café sabe bien".**

**"Muchas gracias."**

**"¿Tienes la intención de continuar con el café?"**

**"Ah... Sí. No he pensado en nada más todavía".**

**"Hmm."**

_La conversación terminó de nuevo._ Sentado frente a un anciano que solo podía beber café sin decir una palabra más, Jooheon mantuvo la boca cerrada y los ojos crispados. No podía entender cómo iban las cosas. ¿Bien? ¿Regular? **¿Terribles?**

**"No pareces muy valiente".**

**"¿Perdón?"**

**"No pudiste deshacerte de la basura que entró en tu territorio... Al ver que estaba temblando frente a un anciano débil al que le faltan todas las uñas y los dientes me pregunto si la persona que se va a casar con Kang-i, y no con otro chico, es suficiente. Es decir, ni siquiera ha pensado en lo que hará en el futuro. Tú no eres un cachorro de lobo ni un cachorro de zorro, sino un animal muchísimo más pequeño".**

**"... Sé que me falta mucho".**

**"¿Quién pensaría que una persona pequeña pudiera ocuparse de un bebé, solo?"**

**"..."**

**"Incluso si hablo de lo que veo, hay cosas que no sé. Has sufrido. Es decir, seguramente no fue fácil. La niña es muy inteligente y se parece un montón a Kang. Sufriste, muchacho."**

Jooheon perdió sus palabras por un momento ante la misteriosa conversación. Al principio, pareció culparle, pero cuando lo escuchó hasta el final, ahora sentía que lo estaba elogiando. Con un rostro extraño, solo murmuró un pequeño **"Sí."** Y luego volvió a tragar un sorbo de agua helada. Como los personajes difíciles de manejar de Jooheon aparecieron uno tras otro como un tifón, fue difícil ponerse en marcha correctamente. El anciano estaba mirando a Jooheon, pero más que una mirada cálida, _era una mirada aguda que parecía penetrarlo._

**"Estoy aquí hoy, porque tengo algo que preguntar. No quería venir solo, por lo que le hablé a Kang para que me acompañara pero..."**

**"¿Kang vino...?"**

**"¿Cómo puede venir si siempre está ocupado? ¡Está todo el tiempo metido en ese jardín de niños!"**

Jooheon se sorprendió al ver al anciano dar un golpe contra la madera. Por supuesto, Kang no iba al hospital en absoluto porque parecía estar encantado con el extraño título de "Instructor interno de jardín de infantes". Siempre estaba pegado a Taeyang así que no era como si tuviera tiempo para hacer ninguna otra cosa. No le importaba que lo hiciera y tampoco creía que fuera un problema, pero cuando vio que el abuelo de Kang, de quien se decía que tenía más poder en la casa, estaba tan enojado, se puso de su lado en silencio.

**"Por supuesto que el trabajo también es importante... Pero creo que estar cerca de su hija es su máxima prioridad".**

**"¡Pero es ridículo! ¿Sabes que nunca va al hospital? Está siempre pegado a ella y no me deja acercarme a hablarle."**

**"Oh... ¿Todos los días?"**

El anciano, cuyo rostro estaba sonrojado hasta el extremo, silenciosamente cerró la boca sin responder a la pregunta de Jooheon. Él suspiró, se acercó un poco y habló de nuevo con cuidado.

**"Si usted quiere ver a Taeyang, puede venir a mi casa. Pero si no se comunica conmigo con anticipación obviamente no voy a saberlo".**

**"Bueno, está en MI jardín de infancia pero no puedo visitarte sin avisar".**

Parecía como si se hubiera jactado de ser dueño del jardín de infancia así que Jooheon soltó una carcajada sin saberlo, y luego corrigió tardíamente su expresión y mencionó:

**"¿Es muy difícil pedirme permiso?"**

**"¡Es por culpa de ese maldito de Kang!"**

De la boca del hombre que valoraba y apreciaba a Kang-i, apareció el termino de **"el maldito".** Cuando escuchó la explicación general, parecía que el anciano, que también estaba encantado por Taeyang, finalmente no pudo soportarlo y fue al jardín de infantes para jugar con ella. Se dice que todavía no se ha formado un vínculo fuerte con la niña, pero el bisabuelo ya es codicioso de todas maneras. Quiere estar con ella todo el tiempo, sonreír y contarle muchas historias. ¡Pero Kang ni siquiera lo deja!

Frente al anciano quejándose, Jooheon asintió con una cara temblorosa.

**"Lo lamento mucho. Pero estoy hablando en serio. Si quiere ver a Taeyang, puede venir a casa. En cualquier momento puede contactarme, con anticipación, y yo lo recibiré."**

**"No debería tener dificultades con mis nietos".**

**"No. Lo sé... Pero contácteme igual."**

**"Aunque ya resolvimos esto, digo la verdad en que vine porque tengo algo que preguntar. No soy de caminar a menudo."**

**"Jaja, por supuesto. Dígame."**

Ante la respuesta de Jooheon, el anciano se inclinó cerca de la mesa. Naturalmente, Jooheon también se inclinó y escuchó. _El hombre parecía un actor que acababa de salir de una película cuando la sombra de su sombrero cubrió una barba bien arreglada_. Y luego susurró en voz baja con la apariencia de tener un chisme.

**"Hay un monje al que conozco bien, y ha estudiado nuestra historia durante mucho tiempo... Jooheon, si me dices tu fecha de nacimiento y la fecha de nacimiento de la bebé, le pediré que nos diga sus profesias de vida".**

La expresión de Jooheon, que estaba escuchando con seriedad, se derrumbó por un momento, _aunque logró hacerla regresar antes de que se diera cuenta._ Su hombro, que había sido aplastado hasta el final por el peso del anciano, parecía un poco más ligero ahora, sin embargo...

Darle la fecha del nacimiento de su niño no fue difícil, pero Jooheon respondió que no sabía la hora en que había nacido. El anciano, que estaba mirando a Jooheon atentamente, le dio un golpe en la espalda a Jooheon y se levantó de su asiento.  
Si era realmente el propósito de su visita conocer la fecha y la hora de su nacimiento, Jooheon lo vio salir de la puerta y desaparecer con pasos continuos y pequeños. **El dolor de su espalda desapareció de inmediato.**


	13. 9.1

Mientras tanto, Moochan, que salió del café, no pudo controlar su increíble furia cuando lo echaron. Se acercó a su vehículo, parado al costado de la carretera, abrió el asiento del conductor y sacó al chófer que lo esperaba. Gritó que tenía que irse a pie y que lo dejara solo. Luego, Moochan fue al asiento delantero y se sentó. Parecía que si no pisaba el acelerador, no podría aguantar la ira que había entrado a su pecho y que lo hacía sentir como si su interior fuera a estallar.  
Después de presionar ferozmente el volante, _pisó el pedal hasta el fondo_.

Los vehículos, que pasaban fluidamente por la carretera, hicieron sonar sus bocinas de inmediato y comenzaron a insultarlo segundos después. **Aunque eso no le importó en absoluto.** Lo que estaba intentado ahora, era simplemente controlarse y hacer que su respiración fuera menos forzada. Sin embargo, si lo piensa bien, siempre hubo un resentimiento que no se pudo resolver y que todavía le estaba haciendo ruido... _El padre de Moochan era el jefe del entretenimiento coreano_. Significaba que era una persona naturalmente poderosa así que cuando era joven, se mostró como un padre lindo que siempre veía por él... _Pero no sabía que era el cariño que salía con la expectativa de que se asemejara a su madre, que era una prestigiosa estudiante universitaria._ Lamentablemente, las calificaciones de Moochan cayeron gradualmente a medida que envejecía y su promedio terminó siendo increíblemente bajo. Y no era porque su cabeza estuviera mal, pero no podía estudiar como si fuera lo más importante de su mundo. Cuando sus notas bajaron, incluso el cariño de su padre desapareció.

Quizás fue un impulso desafortunado o un mal paso, pero un puño voló hacia su cara y luego, uno nuevo le hizo saber que no tenía lo suficiente.

Su deseo de ser reconocido por su familia y su deseo de huir de ellos hicieron que su infancia y su adolescencia fuera extremadamente inestable. Todo lo que aprendió fue a golpear y a ser golpeado... **Y luego conoció a Jooheon.** Al principio, fue simplemente molesto. Una impureza que accidentalmente logró entrar a una escuela secundaria donde todas las familias vivían bien y solo se la pasaban teniendo buenas notas. Quizá, _incluso fue un sentimiento similar al odio._ Sin embargo, Jooheon y Moochan parecían muy similares en muchas cosas, aunque en espíritu se vieran diferentes. Al ver a Jooheon, gritando mientras estaba boca abajo, Moochan se dio cuenta de eso. Estaba luchando en medio de las dificultades que lo golpeaban, avanzando... Como un espíritu indomable. Su cabeza erguida y ojos mirando siempre al frente. Aunque quería pisotearlo, no pudo soportarlo y luego comenzó a desear tenerlo.

 **Pero Jooheon desapareció antes de darse cuenta de que era lo que sentía en realidad**. Los sentimientos inmaduros e inexpertos se cerraron sin dar un paso más porque lo amaba tanto y...

Y...

Moochan corrió ferozmente por la ciudad y solo frenó cuando sintió que estaba a punto de tener un accidente. Un espeluznante sonido de fricción entre los neumáticos y el suelo continuó durante mucho tiempo, y el cuerpo de Moochan tembló enormemente aunque estaba atado al cinturón de seguridad. Cuando el coche se detuvo, Moochan gritó y golpeó con fuerza el volante. Ahora bien, _¿Qué está pasando con esos sentimientos de los que está hablando? ¿Es amor de verdad?_ Él sabe que lo es, pero es demasiado tarde para admitirlo. 

No puede soportarlo porque quiere sostenerlo en su mano, quiere abrazarlo y quiere destruirlo... Justo como en ese entonces.


	14. 10

Las cosas rara vez se sentían... _Tan ridículas como ahora._ Jooheon se sentó sin comprender y se rió sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho. Frunció el ceño, se tocó la barbilla y después de una hora más o menos, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a un lugar completamente diferente. Fue porque quería dejar de parecer una piedra y estorbar al personal, así que ir a casa y ver de nuevo a su hija definitivamente sería mejor para su salud mental.  
El credo de Jooheon era permanecer en el café hasta la hora de cerrar, incluso si el trabajo del día siguiente llegaba temprano, _pero hoy estaba cansado, con la cabeza toda revuelta y sentimientos que le decían que no podía quedarse eternamente sentado con la mirada perdida_.

Mirando el reloj, descubrió que era hora de que terminara la escuela. Sin embargo, con el título de _"Instructor en prácticas"_ , Kang cuidaba amablemente a la niña en el jardín de infantes y en ocasiones, incluso la llevaba a salvo hasta la casa. Hoy, ya que había salido temprano del trabajo, estaba pensando en ir a a recoger a su niña por su cuenta...

Cuando sacó su teléfono celular para buscar cuándo llegaría el autobús que salía del jardín de infantes, un mensaje que había llegado hace un rato pareció parpadear en el medio de la pantalla LCD. **Era un mensaje de Kang**. No parecía algo especial que le enviara un mensaje porque era un hombre que le informaba constantemente **dónde estaba** **y qué hacía** cuando está cerca de Taeyang. También lo hacía para decirle cuando tenía algún plan con ella... Pero en esta ocasión, parecía que el lugar donde iba a ir con su hija era diferente a lo habitual. Jooheon, quien enarcó las cejas por un momento ante la noticia de que irían a una librería, se preguntaba si debería ir a casa o solamente pedir la hora de llegada.

Pronto cambió de opinión y envió una respuesta:

**[¿Dónde está la librería?]**


	15. 10.1

La librería que Kang le dijo que iban a visitar era realmente brillante, por lo que Jooheon se quedó en la entrada por un rato y simplemente parpadeó. Tiene que levantar la cabeza para poder ver la impresionante torre de libros que se había apilado lo suficientemente alto como para bloquearle la vista y finalmente recuperó el sentido y se metió en la puerta giratoria.  
Aunque Taeyang nunca se lo dijo, era obvio que le gustaban los libros desde que era lo suficientemente joven como para escribir por su cuenta. Todavía era chiquita, por supuesto, pero al menos ahora no le gustaba morder y chupar el borde de un libro de cuentos de hadas con sus pequeñas encías sin dientes. Afortunadamente, aunque los libros que le daba eran de editoriales caros, los libros de segunda mano que tenía eran sorprendentemente baratos. Además, muchos libros fueron donados, tanto nuevos como usados así que sí, pudo extender bien su biblioteca. Lo suficiente como para que los libros fueran parte fundamental de su vida desde que nació. _Pero eso no quiere decir que hubiese estado en una librería local como esta._

Jooheon, que estaba ocupado mirando a su alrededor, dejó de caminar cuando vio una sección de libros para niños justo frente a él. Y Kang iba junto con Taeyang, pero muy a la distancia. _Era un lugar tan grande y espacioso que te hacía sentir que todos los libros para niños en el mundo estaban allí metidos_. Las librerías, que se cortaron a un nivel bajo para que coincidieran con la altura de los niños, tenían libros exhibidos en filas ordenadas y se colocaron pequeñas sillas y mesas con espacios vacíos entre ellos. Y uno, dos, tres... Cinco niños que eran del tamaño de Taeyang, se reunieron para leer un libro y se apiñaron entre las estanterías. Pensó que sería muy difícil encontrar a Taeyang y Kang, que ya habían avanzado demasiado, así que ya tenía el teléfono celular en lo alto para hacer una llamada. En ese momento, sin embargo, alguien golpeó a Jooheon con fuerza mientras pasaba y el teléfono se le escapó de la mano y voló por el aire. Antes de que cayera al suelo, logró agarrarlo y suspiró de alivio, luego volvió la cabeza y golpeó a alguien más. _A un niño que corrió rápidamente y se detuvo cerca de una estantería_...

Fue allí, cuando Jooheon entrecerró los ojos porque el niño corrió lo suficientemente frenético como para golpear a una persona que estaba quieta, y luego tropezó y cayó.

Alguien se inclinó profundamente ante la criaturita que estaba retorciendo su cuerpo y luego se rió. Es curioso porque no los había reconocido hasta ahora, pero el hombre que estaba solo entre la multitud **era Kang**. Era inusualmente alto y se notaba, pero lo que más se destacaba eran sus rasgos bien cuidados. Mientras se reía del niño desconocido, diciéndole que tuviera más cuidado en el futuro, su pecho se sintió increíblemente caliente así que Jooheon caminó con lentitud hacia Kang. Pero de alguna manera, cada vez que pisaba, su corazón se volvía muy impaciente y se aceleraba también.

 _La conversación entre el niño y Kang es inexacta_.

Taeyang estaba sentado frente a él, mirando a Kang y al niño desconocido de un modo que le hacía parecer muy, muy insatisfecha por algo. Jooheon, que dio otro paso con cara de perplejidad, encontró que las mejillas de su bebé se hinchaban de manera desigual para luego hacer puchero y juntar las cejas. Sin saberlo, entró en el espacio de las estanterías, a un paso de ellos. Se puso en cuclillas de manera rápida y luego, comenzó a espiar con solo la mitad de su rostro.

**"Me encantan los libros para niños".**

**"Bueno, es información que no me interesa mucho."**

**"Hay más libros en mi casa que en este lugar. Tantos. Todo lo de aquí también está en mi casa. No hay nada que no sepa, todo lo leí hace mucho tiempo".**

**"¿Tus padres trabajan en la biblioteca?"**

**"No."**

**"Incluso si trabajaran para una editorial, no sería fácil tener más libros que los que están aquí".**

Jooheon se cerró la boca con la mano ante sus respuestas sarcásticas, incluso le parece pesada la forma en la que está hablando con él. Por supuesto, las palabras de ese niño extraño serían una exageración y un engaño, pero el propósito estaba claro. _La conversación es con Kang, pero el cuerpo y la mirada están todas hacia Taeyang_.

**"Hay muchos libros en mi casa que son mucho más divertidos de los que hay aquí. De verdad."**

**"¿Estas aquí solo?"**

**"Vine con mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermano menor".**

**"Bueno. Cuando le quieras mostrar tu casa a extraños, es mejor pedir primero el consentimiento de tus padres".**

_Lo que quiere decir es demasiado difícil de entender para los niños_. El pequeño era una molestia para él, y todavía se jactaba de su casa y repetidamente golpeaba el libro que Taeyang estaba leyendo. Insatisfecha con eso, las mejillas de Taeyang se hincharon gradualmente y luego agarró la manga de Kang y sacudió la cabeza. Ante una clara indicación, Kang sonrió suavemente e hizo un gesto con la mano que parecía como si estuviera echando a un perro callejero.

**"Bueno, ve con tus padres. Anda."**

**"Dios. No estoy aquí porque quiera hablar contigo. ¿Quién quisiera hablarte? ¡Eres un viejo!"**

Odió todo lo que dijo el niño, pero como Jooheon miraba escondido con la cabeza tras el mueble, no podía permitirse estar enojado. Sin embargo, era obvio que desde el punto de vista de los dos, la cara de Taeyang estaba inusualmente distorsionada.

**"Lo siento, ella no habla con gente que no le agrada. Por eso lo estoy haciendo en su lugar."**

**"¡Eres un metiche! ¡Nadie te está hablando a ti!"**

**"Estás peor que yo porque no entiendes lo que significa cuando una persona te ignora."**

**"¡Ella no me ignora! ¡Estábamos hablando pero tú interviniste primero!"**

Entonces vio a Taeyang, con cara de enojo y a punto de levantarse para irse a otro lado. _Fue cuando Jooheon se asomó porque quería intervenir_. De repente, Kang se aproximó y extendió los brazos para sujetar a Taeyang contra su pecho. Cuando los dos niños que habían estado peleando, miraron hacia Kang al mismo tiempo, el hombre habló, mirándolo con un rostro desconocido e inmutable.

**"Es mi hija. Entonces tengo que estar al tanto de lo que la hace sentir mal. Y como beneficio adicional, en lugar de patearte a la salida voy a preguntar en dónde están tus malditos padres para que vayas con ellos."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Si te gusta, tienes que ser más educado ¿Dónde aprendiste el mal hábito de hablar como un gorila? ¿Te enseñaron educación con videos de YouTube o qué?"**

**"¡Lee Kang!"**

No importaba cuánto le gustara que defendiera a su bebé, la otra persona era un niño. Joo-heon, que pasó al lado del pequeño que luchaba con la mirada contra un hombre muchísimo más grande que él, se sorprendió por los comentarios apasionados que salieron sin el más mínimo reparo así que golpeó el antebrazo de Kang y arrastró su muñeca hasta un lugar alejado de quienes los miraban. Se volvió para decir algo como **"¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?"** Pero cuando reparó en Taeyang, que tenía una cara muy satisfactoria, Jooheon perdió las palabras por un tiempo.

**"Yo..."**

**"Papá, no te enojes con él. ¡Tae Yang está de su lado porque ese niño primero dijo cosas muy malas! Solo lo regañó."**

Kang parece triunfante ante las palabras que lo apoyan, así que Jooheon no tuvo más remedio que suspirar. _Definitivamente esas dos personas se parecen mucho cuando hacen una expresión de orgullo juntos_ , así que fue como ver una calcomanía. Jooheon, que no supo qué decir por un momento, solo miró a los dos alternativamente y negó con la cabeza. Fue porque pensó que todo lo que dijera sería más que inútil. Eventualmente, no pudo soltar ni una sola palabra.


	16. 10.2

Después de hablar sobre algunas cosas sin importancia, Taeyang se quedó dormida en los brazos de Kang durante el tiempo necesario como para que Jooheon escuchara sus ronquiditos.

**"Lee Kang. Taeyang estaba..."**

**"Oh, lo sé. Estuvo mal que dijera que era mi hija pero, no podrá recordarlo bien mañana. Seguro pensará que no escuchó correctamente o tal vez ni siquiera puso demasiada atención en eso. No te preocupes, ¿Bueno?"**

Kang miró hacia abajo y se rió de inmediato, diciendo que su pecho estaba increíblemente mojado por culpa de la saliva de Taeyang. Sin embargo, no hubo cambio alguno en la actitud de sostener a la niña. _Incluso la aproximó un poco más._ En momentos como este, Kang parecía un adulto mucho más grande que él.

Jooheon, quien lo miró con ojos brillantes, caminaba lado a lado con una sonrisa bastante pequeña:

**"¿Por qué vinieron de repente a la librería? No compraste un solo libro".**

**"Oh, lo compré, solo que van a conseguirlo así que lo enviarán a casa. Vendré mañana por la mañana para llenar algunos formularios".**

**"¿Te lo tienen que traer? ¿Qué libro es?"**

**"Las obras completas de Andersen.** **Las ilustraciones de la tapa dura eran bastante bonitas, por lo que valía completamente la pena pagar el precio. A mi me gustaba mucho cuando tenía la edad de Taeyang."**

 **"¿Andersen?"**  
  
El rostro de Jooheon se llenó de asombro. Él también estaba familiarizado con Andersen. _¿No era el autor de cuentos de hadas que solía leer cuando era joven?_ En otras palabras, eran historias que Taeyang conocía también. No entendía bien por qué parecía tan importante ir a la librería con su hija para comprarlos.

**"Por qué de repente querías los libros infantiles de Andersen? Taeyang ya..."**

**"Es una versión completa, por lo que es un poco diferente de lo que sale publicado en los libros para niños".**

**"Sí, pero..."**

Mientras Jooheon todavía miraba su espalda con una voz temblorosa, Kang enumeró con urgencia todas las ventajas de los libros de cuentos de hadas, _aunque poco de eso parecía tener sentido._ Al final, Kang murmuró algo más, como si con esto ya todo estuviera terminado:

**"Andersen tenía dos padres. Nació en una familia pobre y fue adoptado, pero se convirtió en un gran escritor de cuentos de hadas algunos años después. Taeyang necesita conocer mejor a estas personas para, no sé, identificarse después".**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Por lo tanto, quiero leerle los cuentos de hadas de Andersen en lugar de esa cosa de "Los Tres Reinos." Jooheon-ah, ¿Puedes cooperar conmigo?"**

Las pulcras cejas se deslizaron hacia arriba y revelaron sus hermosos ojos brillantes. Cuando Jooheon, que se quedó sin habla, no respondió de inmediato, Kang comenzó a hablar con una expresión más oscurecida y le contó sobre Andersen, Nelson Mandela, Steve Jobs y otros hombres más que habían sido adoptados y que por consiguiente, tenían dos padres.

**"Taeyang no está siendo adoptada por otra casa."**

**"Ya sé. Pero en primer lugar, es importante que sepa que tener dos padres es normal y... Genial."**

No podía saber por qué era tan importante, pero Jooheon se echó a reír ante esa cara tan seria.  
No había nada diferente a hace unas horas, cuando no podía hacerse cargo del trabajo y su mente estaba toda inquieta, _pero ahora parecía que todo se resolvería al esperar un poco._ Si camina junto al hombre que sostiene a Taeyang en sus brazos, realmente parece que todo se calmará de una manera o de otra. Jooheon negó con la cabeza ante una fe impotente que no tenía bases, y luego se echó a reír de nuevo, aunque quería fingir estar serio.


	17. 11

Sintió una mano que gentilmente sostenía la suya. Sin embargo, como estaba profundamente dormido y no podía abrir los ojos, esta vez esa mano agarró su antebrazo y lo sacudió suavemente. Fue un toque cuidadoso, como si se tratara de algo que se rompería en cualquier momento. _Como cuando Kang trataba con Taeyang._  
Tan pronto como el pensamiento llegó a este punto, Kang abrió los ojos... Temprano en la mañana, su madre estaba parada en una habitación completamente sumergida en la oscuridad.

**"Cariño ¿Te despertaste? El abuelo quiere desayunar contigo".**

**"¿Tan repentinamente?"**

**"Siempre es repentino".**

Unos minutos después, su madre le pidió que fuera al comedor y se fue.

Kang se cambió la pijama, se peinó el cabello correctamente y bostezó como si no pudiera soportarlo. La razón por la que el abuelo pidió el desayuno era obvia: _Habría sido para expresar su insatisfacción por haberle impedido pasar más tiempo con Taeyang_. Por supuesto, no importaba cuánto gritara o se quejara, no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que su abuelo y su hija se encontraran por separado. _No por el momento._ Estaba bastante ocupado construyendo un vínculo ahora mismo y sin embargo, el abuelo y otros miembros de la familia tenían que estar a su alrededor constantemente igual a si su único fin fuera el de seducir a Taeyang. **Tan molesto.**

 _Kang fue la última persona en llegar a la mesa._ Cuando vio que tanto su abuelo como sus padres estaban correctamente sentados y esperando por él, Kang corrió hacia su asiento sin decir otra palabra. Woojoo ha estado ocupada estos días así que, desde que regresó a su apartamento, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver su rostro.

Se sentó en silencio y dejó que su abuelo comenzara a comer primero antes de hacerlo él. Sin embargo, su mano se dejó caer completamente contra la mesa y abrió la boca para decir casi en un grito: **"¡Este maldito niño! ¿Cuándo vas a ir a trabajar? ¿Vas a dejar todo en manos del becario?"**

**"No, un becario no. Tienes que conseguir un especialista".**

**"¿Y quién demonios va a hacer eso? ¡Ve al hospital a partir de hoy!"**

**"Estaba pensando en hacerlo la semana que viene, aunque solamente por poco tiempo. Tengo que ir con Taeyang y, ya sabes, aprovechar que puedo tenerla solamente para mí por un momento."**

La expresión del abuelo todavía estaba distorsionada, pero la comida comenzó a hacer que se le pusiera una impresionante cara de hambre. El padre de Kang, que escuchaba en silencio, preguntó en voz baja **si quería al menos terminar con su aprendizaje y trabajar en esa área.**

**"¿Planeas hacer una formación en el Hospital Sejin?"**

**"Sí. Tengo prisa por hacerlo, pero no tengo intención de volver a ese departamento. Yo no quiero estar en ortopedia."** Incluso mientras observaba los tres pares de ojos apuntándole al mismo tiempo, Kang aplicó calmadamente mantequilla en su pan. **"Estoy pensando en postularme al Departamento de Pediatría y Juventud."**

**"¿... Estabas interesado en esto antes?"**

**"Quiero dedicarme más a mi familia.** **De esta manera, incluso cuando sea mayor, podré ver enfermedades médicas menores y tener un horario un poco más accesible. Pero no se preocupen, no es como si tuviera la intención de meter mi cuchara en el plato de arroz de mi hermana".**

Cuando Kang terminó de hablar, se hizo un silencio espeluznante. Kang, sosteniendo pan y un cuchillo de mantequilla en ambas manos, miró para los lados, levantó suavemente la cabeza y observó ahora los ojos de su abuelo. Pensó que escucharía un grito en cualquier momento, pero el hombre estaba muy callado.

**"Am... ¿No tienes algo que decir?"**

**"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que quieras escuchar?"**

**"No realmente."**

Entonces mordió el pan. Sin embargo, aunque le puso mucha mantequilla, no pudo sentirlo en absoluto porque estaba más concentrado en el ambiente. Y ya que su abuelo estaba callado, sus padres dijeron un montón de palabras en su lugar. Fue un momento en el que solamente se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza mientras escuchaba palabras sobre **"apoyar su elección"** o que decían que **"estaban orgullosos de él."**

Una voz lenta fluyó entonces del anciano.

**"Los Imoogi crecen en el río y es verdad que muchas veces pasan parte de su tiempo en el mar... Pero a veces, en lugar de ascender al cielo, se quedan nadando en esas calidas aguas saladas por toda la eternidad. Eso dijo el monje".**

**"..."**

El nombre que apareció inesperadamente distorsionó el rostro de Kang en un solo momento. El abuelo dijo sin preocupación:

**"Esa niña es tu mar".**

**"... ¿Sigue vivo el monje?"**

Era una voz que casi gritaba que no le gustaba el hecho de que todavía estuviera respirando. La frente arrugada del anciano estaba resbaladiza por el sudor, pero eso no la detuvo para lograr que sus palabras se volvieran aún más duras.

**"No sé si eres un dragón o un pez, pero creo que está bien porque estás creciendo como persona gracias a ese pequeño niño".**

**"¿Cómo sabes que Taeyang significa mar? Porque eso de las adivinaciones..."**

**"Pues, me gusta el café".**

**"¡Abuelo!"**

Kang saltó de su asiento e hizo demasiado ruido cuando la silla se arrastró, _pero el anciano se tragó la sopa como si estuviese bebiendo agua._ Incluso tenía una cara bastante despreocupada con él. Kang, por el contrario, estaba furioso. Le impidió ir al jardín de niños para ver a Taeyang, pero no sabía que iría directamente al café después de eso. Su irritación hacia su abuelo fue breve y pronto la ansiedad y la vergüenza lo inundaron de la cabeza a los pies... No sabe que hacer, así que solo levantó la mano y se tapó la boca. Aunque creía que estaban rompiendo el hielo que tenían a su alrededor, la verdad es que Jooheon era una persona bastante difícil para Kang. Los errores que ya se habían cometido y que no pudieron ser corregidos, eran demasiado grandes como para que los pudiera cargar y sabía bien que Jooheon no lo perdonaría solo porque usó la fragilidad de su familia para conseguir un asiento a su lado. Si se hubiese tratado de una relación normal que estaba medianamente fracturada, existía una posibilidad de que todo mejorara al utilizar los recuerdos necesarios y las palabras correctas, _¡Pero no había relación entre los dos!_ Cuando veía a Jooheon, sentía como si estuviese observando un vaso lleno de agua que se desbordaría en el momento en que pusiera una gota más. Estaba nervioso y asustado de que con cualquier pequeña cosa mala hiciera que se borraran todas las buenas así que esta era la razón principal por la que estaba tomando tantos cuidados.

**"¿Qué fuiste a decirle? Yo te lo dije claramente, el anuncio de matrimonio es superficial y todavía lo estoy persuadiendo. Esa es mi vida ahora. Y no es como si quisiera ser parte de alguna especie de drama popular pero, realmente muero sin Yeo Joo-heon. Les pedí que confiaran en mi porque yo voy a ocuparme de eso. Solo ¿Por qué no puedes esperar? ¿¡Tienes que darle motivos para irse!? Porque si se va, yo me iré de tu estúpido hospital."**

**"¿Estás amenazando a tu abuelo?"**

**"¡Si! ¡Lo estoy haciendo porque al final del día yo soy quien está siendo todavía más amenazado!"**

El anciano chasqueó la lengua brevemente y miró al nieto que tenía frente a él: Desde que era estudiante de secundaria, Kang era lo suficientemente alto como para sentirse impresionado al ver su apariencia. Mirando su expresión, podía saberse que Kang estaba más maduro en estos días de lo que estuvo alguna vez. Su naturaleza era tranquila y como el anciano lo crió para obedecer, Kang nunca pululaba ni se extendía frente a él descuidadamente como una mala hierba. Sin embargo, si mira con cuidado ahora, puede ver que el nieto, el que siempre pensó que era un niño grande, parecía haberse convertido en un hombre gracias a las circunstancias de los últimos días. Por supuesto, _se parecía más a un gato montés que a un tigre_. El anciano negó lentamente con la cabeza, teniendo la impresión de que el maullido de Kang de todas maneras era ruidoso.

**"Pregunté por sus fechas de nacimiento..."**

**"¡¿Y por qué diablos preguntas eso?!** **Lo único que estoy buscando es su aceptación, pero si sale mal, le preocupará qué hacer conmigo y me verá como una carga para él. ¡Estoy realmente harto de eso, abuelo! De que no me apoyes y de que hagas lo que quieras hacer. Por otro lado, ¿Por qué una persona razonable y tranquila como tú es tan ciega a la superstición? ¡Es algo idiota!"**

Fue una declaración que ignoró abiertamente. Estaba enojado, pero el anciano no lo reveló y solo tomó una servilleta para secarse la boca. Es natural que las personas siempre hagan lo mejor que puedan para lograr sus metas, pero al final, _se necesitaba el poder del cielo para que las grandes cosas se hicieran realidad._ A veces las supersticiones ayudan más de lo que alguien puede llegar a creer.  
El anciano entendió los duros comentarios de Kang, pensando que eran dichos por sangre muy joven, pero eso no significó que los abrazara como si fuera una madre. Después de comer, antes de levantarse de su asiento, miró a Kang por última vez con un aura amenazante. Los ojos que se golpeaban entre sí, sin retroceder, eran desalentadores y audaces:

**"... Yeo Joo-heon, ¿Estás de verdad tan preocupado por ese niño? Entonces, antes de gritarle a este anciano débil, deberías ponerte a limpiar los alrededores".**

**"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"**

**"Había algo pegado a él la última vez. Un hombre. Esas cosas son bastante obvias, por lo que a menudo reconozco cuando es un asunto peligroso."**

**"¿Cuándo diablos...? ¿Qué pasó cuando fuiste al café? "**

**"¿Ahora si me quieres escuchar? ¿No hubieras pensado mejor en esto antes de levantarle la voz a tu abuelo, culparme y no escucharme en lo más mínimo? Para nada, anda a investigar."**

No tenía nada que decir, así que Kang cerró la boca mientras el anciano se levantaba y salía del comedor.

De frente a sus padres, que estaban mirando fijamente la caminata del abuelo, Kang trató de poner un poco de orden en sus ideas escandalosas tan pronto como le fuera posible. **Probablemente fue Hwang Moo-chan.** Si hay un ser humano malo alrededor de Jooheon, él es el único en el que puede pensar. Aún así, para salir de dudas, pensó que debería consultar con el secretario Park así que Kang también regresó a su recamara.

**"Okay. ¿Podría informarme si hay otra situación?"**

Kang frunció el ceño en silencio, concentrándose en la voz del secretario desde el otro lado del teléfono celular. _Después de todo, tenía razón en suponer que había sido Hwang Moo-chan._ Colgó después de que Park dijera que Jooheon seguramente hubiera tenido un problema aún mayor si el abuelo no hubiera estado en el café y entonces, se permitió suspirar con fuerza _¿Qué diablos pasa con ese tipo? ¿De verdad es lo suficientemente idiota como para ir al café de Jooheon?_ Era vergonzoso pensar que le había gritado al abuelo después de lo que había hecho por él, así que se frotó ligeramente la barbilla y las mejillas. Incluso antes de escuchar la historia de la otra persona, el hábito de comenzar a enojarse por todo comenzó a ponerse en marcha y ahora tenía la mitad de una historia y no los datos exactos. Se comprometió a ser más cuidadoso en el futuro y luego volvió sus pensamientos a Hwang Moo-chan... Honestamente, después de resolver el trabajo de Hee-ju, no le había prestado mucha atención. Una respuesta más apropiada sería decir que no había espacio para pensar. La cabeza de Kang estaba llena solo con Jooheon y Taeyang así que no se estaba permitiendo pensar en la necesidad de limpiar los alrededores.

Después de todo, **h** **an pasado siete años.**

Ahora que Moo-chan había estado rondando alrededor de Jooheon, _era difícil pensar que no estuviera obsesionado con él._ Es más, especulaba que Jooheon había quedado atrapado accidentalmente en su anzuelo mientras intentaba ayudar a Heeju. Consideró que si se liberaban los grilletes que la sostenían, Joo-heon también se liberaría naturalmente. _Pero Moochan siempre volvía a los brazos de Jooheon_. Kang se dio cuenta de que necesitaba revertir fundamentalmente el flujo de pensamientos que había estado teniendo hasta ahora y, solucionarlo haciendo algo mejor.

Hace siete años, cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, escribió una anécdota sobre Moochan y sus intenciones. Fue hace mucho tiempo así que el recuerdo más obvio era de cuando Moochan apareció en el café donde Jooheon trabajaba a tiempo parcial. Jooheon le tenía un poco de miedo a Moochan porque parece que hubo un momento en que pelearon con fuerza. _Kang tembló como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo mientras anotaba cada parte de su memoria poco clara_. Fue porque recordó que la primera vez que conoció a Jooheon en el gimnasio, fue a causa de Moochan. Incluso antes de que Jooheon y él se conocieran, Moochan había estado atacando a Jooheon durante mucho tiempo. Si eso también era una especie de obsesión entonces, _¿Cuándo diablos empezó y cómo empezó?_ Los recuerdos relacionados surgieron uno tras otro. Jooheon dijo que había trabajado a tiempo parcial en un bar dirigido por la familia de Moochan. Quizás fue a partir de entonces... Era tan común que el hijo de un proxeneta estuviera obsesionado con los empleados de la tienda, por lo que era un escenario que aparecería fácilmente en una película barata de clase B.

Mientras movía su bolígrafo para escribirlo, Kang sintió una fuerte sensación de incongruencia. De verdad, _¿Jooheon vendió su cuerpo en ese lugar?_ Era un recuerdo relacionado, así que le vino a la mente en un momento. _¿Por qué creyó en esas palabras cuándo se las dijo?_ Ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse porque nunca le preguntó.  
Nervioso, Kang hizo rodar el bolígrafo en su mano. Jooheon ni siquiera podía recordar a Hannah y eso que los dos habían estado juntos en un bar. Entonces, lo único que quedó fueron las palabras de Moochan y sus señas obscenas _¡Y era demasiado poco confiable!_ Kang se mordió los labios y movió la cabeza de un lado para otro. La razón por la que había entendido mal el embarazo de Jooheon y no le creyó fue, por supuesto, principalmente por su propia culpa. Porque pensó que ya se había vendido por dinero. Pero si no hubiera tal hecho en primer lugar, **entonces...**

Las chispas salpicaron sus ojos negros. No tenía ninguna intención de negar su culpa. En realidad, pasaría toda su vida disculpándose con Jooheon y tratando de enmendarse. _Ya sea que lo aceptara o no_. Sin embargo, independientemente de eso, si existe alguien que ayudó a que la relación entre Jooheon y Kang fuera un enredo... **Entonces definitivamente lo matará.**


	18. 11.1

**"En ese momento, es cierto que Yeo Joo-heon trabajaba en el Bar 8, un salón que es propiedad del hermano mayor de Hwang Moo-chan, Hwang Sang-chan. No trabajó mucho, solamente fue durante dos o tres meses. He obtenido el testimonio del personal. Debido a la evasión de impuestos, el salario no está registrado y no quedan documentos, por lo que es difícil encontrar pruebas precisas de qué tipo de trabajo estaba realizando. Afortunadamente, hubo algunos empleados que recordaron a Chris".**

**"¿Chris?"**  
  
**"Creo que fue un concepto del dueño, hizo que los camareros usaran nombres en inglés.** **Yeo Joo-heon no fue la excepción, su apodo era Chris. Las prostitutas y prostitutos solían usar su nombre artístico, pero era al estilo coreano. El testigo que encontramos esta vez, fue Eunbi".**

**"Camarero."**  
  
**"Sí, dijo que trabajaba como mesero. Era rápido y al parecer lo hacía muy bien, pero era demasiado joven y esto le hizo sentir incómodo."**

**"¿Esa es la respuesta final?"**

**"Sí… Oh, se dice que Hwang Moo-chan se atrevió a acosarlo una vez. Pero no hay nada más. Hwang Moo-chan y Hwang Sang-chan no son muy cercanos, pero en ese momento, recuerdo que a menudo mostraban su rostro juntos en el sitio de negocios".**

Al escuchar el informe del líder de equipo, Kang apenas pudo relajar el ceño que tenía fruncido. Ya era de esperarse, pero cuando demostró que realmente había caído en las mentiras de Moochan, _sintió que su alma entera se desmoronaba_. Estaba atónito por su estupidez y arrogancia. Pero es demasiado tarde para comenzar a llorar por la leche derramada. Kang se frotó la sien con firmeza y trató de concentrarse en las palabras del hombre.

**"¿Se han realizado todas las investigaciones relacionadas con la empresa? "**  
  
**"Todavía estamos investigando, pero no será más fácil que recolectar todo esto".**

Los ojos de Kang se amargaron, pero como si no hubiera forma de hacer nada al respecto, el líder del equipo solamente se elevó de hombros. Hwang Sang-chan y el padre de Hwang Moo-chan, Hwang Ik-joong, fueron los hombres que hicieron crecer todo, de abajo hacia arriba. No pudieron saltar del tablero de entretenimiento de un momento para otro sino que encontraron una forma de tejer una red para que lo que habían hecho no colapsara.

**"Bueno... Primero que nada, continúa investigando. ¿Los guardaespaldas que pedí?"**  
  
**"He tomado medidas. Para Yeo Hee-ju, el personal está listo."**

Después de eso, le siguió una larga explicación sobre cómo había organizado a los guardaespaldas alrededor de Jooheon y Taeyang... Estaba escuchando su explicación, pero el espíritu de Kang siguió volando a otro lugar y se mantuvo lejos de ese escenario _¿Por qué no confiaba en él en ese entonces? ¿Por qué no lo escuchó?_ Palabras que no sabía si eran dudas o lamentos, no desaparecían y solo perduraban constantemente.


	19. 12

Era hora de que el autobús del jardín de infantes de Taeyang llegara al frente del apartamento. Jooheon pidió comprensión al personal del café y se dirigió a casa antes del tiempo de descanso. 

Caminando por el sendero, no muy lejos, Jooheon inclinó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Había mucha gente que era muy alta y grande, se veían bien y parecían atletas o gánsteres. Hee-ju dijo que había encontrado deliberadamente un apartamento en un lugar donde el distrito escolar y la seguridad eran buenos, por lo que probablemente no eran personas malas _¿Podría haber un nuevo gimnasio en las cercanías?_ Jooheon se sentó en un banco cerca de donde estaba la parada del autobús y sacó el celular para comenzar a ver el itinerario. Cuando finalmente observó el autobús amarillo en la distancia, se levantó y comenzó a caminar muy rápido... Pero segundos después, Jooheon, quien se acercó con una cara feliz, se sorprendió y abrió los ojos mientras miraba el cuerpo de Taeyang, sacudiéndose con fuerza. _La niña estaba llena de lágrimas y todavía estaba sollozando cuando extendió las manos hacía él._

**"Papi..."**

**"Taeyang, ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Que pasó? ¿Tuviste algún accidente?"**

**"Señor, no pasó nada."**

**"Es por mí".**

Kang, que acababa de bajar del autobús, apareció detrás del maestro principal, que intentaba explicar la situación con una cara de nerviosismo impresionante. Al final, y ya que le habían dicho que tendrían una buena platica entre los tres, el maestro principal se subió al autobús y se fue para seguir con las entregas de niños. Los únicos que quedaron en la calle eran Jooheon, Taeyang, que lloraba y Kang, que le acariciaba la cabeza con muchísima suavidad.

**"Yo... No voy a poder ir al jardín de niños a partir de la semana que viene. Tengo que ir al hospital".**

**"Buaaa, buaaa, um... Buaaa."**

Incluso antes de que terminara con la breve explicación, Taeyang rompió a llorar otra vez con bastante fuerza. Por reflejo, Jooheon abrazó a la niña y le tocó la espalda para intentar calmarla, pero el llanto no se detuvo porque parecía estar muy, muy triste. Kang murmuró, con un rostro más complejo que el de antes:

**"Estoy muy agradecido de que estés triste por mi pero... De hecho, ha estado llorando durante tres horas. Me preocupa que vaya a deshidratarse".**

**"¿Le diste agua?"**

**"Sí, jugo de manzana para ser precisos".**

No llegaría hasta un punto en que estuviera deshidratada, pero si lloraba demasiado y por tanto tiempo, era un hecho claro que se iba a agotar. Jooheon barrió con preocupación la espalda de Taeyang:

**"Mi bebé, debes haber estado muy triste porque no va a ir al jardín de niños. Pero puedes verlo aunque no esté allí. Continuará haciendo sus visitas."**

**"Por supuesto. Yo no puedo vivir si mi Taeyang no está conmigo. Volveré a casa a jugar todos los días. ¿Bueno?"**

Jooheon miró a Kang con una cara extraña cuando dijo que volvería a casa todos los días. Primero, dejó a la niña en sus brazos sin decir nada y luego, simplemente asintió y suspiró. Taeyang es una niña muy amable desde la infancia, por lo que no hubo muchas veces que llorara así de fuerte. Antes no podía evitarlo porque llorar cuando era un bebé era la mejor forma de comunicarse, pero incluso entonces, no hacía escándalo y tampoco tenía rabietas. Entonces, fue muy extraño que le dijera que ya había estado llorando durante tres horas ininterrumpidas y aún así, fue por eso mismo que el llanto del niño se convirtió gradualmente en un leve sollozo. Jooheon murmuró en voz baja, calmando al niño.

**"¿Qué hago? Mi bebé está tan triste... Pero tiene que ir al hospital ahora. ¡Es tu culpa! No deberías estar en el jardín de niños todos los días porque cuando no estás, esto pasa".**

**"Umm... Um... Odio el hospital, dile que... Um, dile que no vaya al hospital. Buaaa."**

**"¿Odias el hospital? ¿Por qué no te gusta? Tú dijiste que ibas a ser una gran doctora y sanar a los enfermos, pero entonces ¿Por qué lo odias?"**

En la escuela, la conversación era casi imposible porque no hablaba correctamente y solo lloraba como si le estuviese estallando la garganta. Kang no quería que su hija tuviera la garganta desgarrada o se deshidratara así que la hizo beber jugo mientras le envolvía el cuello con un pañuelo. Ahora que incluso la energía del llanto ha desaparecido, parece que la conversación finalmente está fluyendo bien, por lo que Kang se da el lujo de intervenir y hacerle preguntas. Taeyang, que tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Jooheon y sacudía su cuerpo, levantó la mirada en silencio y observó a Kang. Cómo había llorado, su rostro estaba enrojecido por las lágrimas y por las marcas de sudor y sus ojos hinchados estaban irritados. En ese momento, Kang estaba físicamente adolorido de la pierna así que se inclinó tanto como pudo y levantó la mano para acariciar su carita. Entonces la niña dijo con una voz mezclada con lágrimas:

**"Papá dijo que mi madre se fue al cielo en el hospital. Um... No puedes ir al hospital. Tú dijiste que querías ser mi padre así que... Ugh, no te vayas".**

Quizá no eran las palabras que Kang esperaba escuchar de la boca del niño, pero no mostró ninguna reacción especial. Estaba endurecido, con una cara confundida que le decía que no podía entender la situación pero, por otro lado, Jooheon se sintió como si le hubieran vertido agua helada desde la parte superior de la cabeza. El brazo que sostenía a la bebé, cayó con fuerza.

**"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Taeyang? No habías hablado de algo así antes. ¿Por eso no te gusta el hospital?"**

La respuesta no vino de inmediato del niño que sollozaba en sus brazos. Pero mientras Jooheon hablaba, sus pensamientos se aclararon gradualmente. Cuando Taeyang era más joven que ahora, _le preguntó por su madre_. En ese momento, ni siquiera podía imaginar que volvería a encontrarse con Kang así que, como solo iba a vivir como el padre de Taeyang por el resto de su vida, dijo la mentira de que su madre estaba enferma. Al principio le preocupaba la reacción del niño o como esto afectaría a su futuro. Sin embargo, _Taeyang rara vez hablaba de su madre desde entonces_. La mayoría de las veces, cuando las personas que no sabían sobre las circunstancias de Jooheon y Taeyang preguntaban por primera vez, ella respondía muy simplemente. Entonces, después de eso, no le preocupaba mucho cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, de hecho ni siquiera le importaba. Si lo pensaba bien, era realmente extraño que un niño, que solo tenía siete años, no hablara correctamente sobre el asiento vacío de uno de sus padres. Taeyang, como es ahora, ha sido una persona muy inteligente y receptiva desde que era más joven, pero siempre se esforzaba en cerrar la boca deliberadamente para ocultar su corazón. _No podía ni siquiera imaginarse que tan doloroso debió de ser durante todo este tiempo..._

**"Dime, Taeyang. Dile a papá lo que sientes porque papá no sabía nada al respecto. Taeyang... Te hice mucho daño, bebé. Te hice tener miedo a los hospitales. Papá no sabía nada, mi amor."**

**"No todos los hospitales dan miedo. El hospital al que voy, está bien... No solo tienes que ir cuando estás enfermo."**

**"Cierto, él está sano..."**

**"Quiero decir, voy a ir a un gran hospital, por trabajo."**

**"Pero antes estabas enfermo..."**

Jooheon recordó entonces la manera en la que Kang y Taeyang se encontraron por primera vez. En un callejón y pensando que originalmente era un paciente. La habían educado para tener cuidado con los extraños, pero fue muy extraño que una niña tan inteligente como ella se acercara a una persona que no conocía. Pensó que había sido por la fuerza de la sangre o algo así como una fuerza sobrenatural y desconocida... ¡Pero fue porque Kang se veía muy mal y Taeyang-i se acercó porque su madre falleció por haber estado enferma! Ella no podía alejarse de una persona en mal estado. 

Jooheon gimió ante la tardía manera en que había hecho que todo encajara.

**"¿Realmente vas a trabajar en el hospital? Tan pronto como salgas del trabajo, ¿Vas a venir?"**

**"Lo prometo."**

Después de saber el motivo por el que el niño no había dejado de llorar durante mucho tiempo, se sintió aliviado y Kang le habló entonces con un rostro bastante relajado. Taeyang, que estaba enterrando su cabeza en los brazos de Jooheon, silenciosamente levantó su rostro y miró a Kang. La voz juguetona de Kang no parecía mentir.

**"¿A que hora vas a casa?"**

**"A las seis. Pero Taeyang volverá a casa a las cinco y media así que está bien."**

**"¿De verdad vendrás todos los días?"**

**"Ya que Taeyang estuvo llorando, vendré incluso si tú dices que no."**

**"De verdad... ¿No estás enfermo?"**

**"Nada duele en absoluto. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me sentí muy mal, ¿No lo sabías? Tú y tu papá me curaron."**

**"Papá no es médico, Taeyang tampoco ¿Cómo te arreglamos?"**

Una niña con ojos redondos y rostro desconcertado parece linda e inocente, así que Kang sonrió, se acercó y frotó su nariz con la suya.

**"Taeyang es un médico solo para mí. El mejor médico en el mundo."**


	20. 12.1

Tan pronto como logró consolar a la niña y regresó a casa, Taeyang se quedó dormida como si se hubiera desmayado. Como dijo que lloró durante casi tres horas, no le sorprendió que perdiera su energía de esa manera.

A pesar de que acostó a Taeyang en una cama con forma de auto y la cubrió con una manta delgada, Jooheon no pudo irse por un tiempo y simplemente se sentó. Fue cuando limpió la cara, las manos y los pies de la niña con una toalla mojada, que finalmente reparó en sus ojitos, rojos e hinchados hasta el extremo.

**"¿Taeyang está durmiendo bien?"**

Jooheon no miró hacia atrás ni siquiera ante esa voz. Simplemente se entretenía barriendo silenciosamente el cabello sudoroso de la niña. Estaba frustrado, así que Kang caminó sin esperar una respuesta.  
Frente a Jooheon sentado en la cama, Kang se aproximó, colocando una rodilla en el suelo.

**"Jooheon-ah".**

Jooheon giró lentamente la cabeza y miró a Kang. Los ojos, que lo miraban de un modo intenso, despertaron un corazón triste que quería culpar a Kang de todo esto y gritarle **"Es por tu culpa."** Pero conociendo que era solo resentimiento estúpido, Jooheon cerró los ojos en silencio y trató de calmar su corazón palpitante.

 **"Le mentí a Taeyang en el pasado. Dije... Que su mamá fue al cielo porque estaba enferma. Lo hice sin pensar en lo que pasaría después y yo, no sabía que le iba a doler así.** **No, en realidad** **fingía** **no saber las consecuencias. Le dije a un niño, que su madre estaba muerta. Por Dios..."**

**"Jooheon, no pudiste evitarlo en ese entonces".**

Kang envolvió las rodillas de Jooheon con sus manos y se inclinó hasta quedar un poco más cerca, pero Jooheon giró la cabeza completamente para evitarlo.

**"En ese momento, no pensaba en Taeyang, yo... Solamente estaba pensando en mi. Finalmente, yo... No estaba... Fue por mi orgullo, Kang. Porque era más fácil ser un maldito Beta que..."**

**"No, no digas eso. Yeo Joo-heon, hey mírame. Entonces eras demasiado joven y yo... Tan** **estúpido** **. No voy a justificar nada. Todo es mi culpa. Te dije que** **abortaras** **a Taeyang y tú te escapaste para proteger al niño. Por** **supuesto, debe haber existido una mejor manera de actuar y podemos quedarnos toda la noche pensando en eso. Pero entonces solo tenías 19 años."**

**"Sí, en ese entonces, pensé que estaba bien.** **_"Tengo que salir de aquí para proteger a Taeyang."_ ** **Pero, no fue eso. No... Arreglé nada porque todo resultó ser un malentendido. Fue mi culpa porque de alguna manera, tenía que haber hablado mejor y quedarme aquí. A tu lado. Entonces el malentendido se habría resuelto antes y tan pronto como hubiera nacido Taeyang-i, no habría estado enferma, y no habría sido lastimada por algo que no sucedió."**

Sus labios, que decían un arrepentimiento interminable, estaban temblando por lo que incluso su barbilla se sacudió. Si hubiera tomado una mejor decisión entonces, Taeyang habría sido feliz sin ser lastimada. Rodeada de mucha gente que la hubiera amado mucho y sin tenerle miedo al hospital. Solamente hubiera avanzado. Crecido, _como una flor hermosa._ Pero Jooheon tampoco se sentía bien cada vez que iba a un hospital grande. Siempre que entraba, recordaba a su abuelita muerta y temblando y pensaba, que era un idiota al darle el mismo trauma innecesario a su pequeña bebé.

**"Ya todo es pasado. No sabías que había sido un malentendido en ese entonces".**

**"Pero tenía que hacer algo más. Si hubiera... Si hubiéramos hablado antes nos habríamos dado cuenta de que algo no tenía sentido en todo esto".**

**"Entonces, si no hubiera entendido mal en primer lugar, si hubiera creído en ti de principio a fin, no habría sucedido nada de esto en absoluto. Jooheon, ¿Por qué sigues** **culpándote** **cuando fue algo de los dos?"**

**"Sin embargo… Fui yo quien le mintió a Taeyang ".** Una gota de lágrimas, la que había estado soportando, finalmente fluyó y cayó sobre la mano de Kang. **"Soy yo quien dio a luz a Taeyang en una... Ah, una pequeña habitación después de huir. Fui yo quien evitó que Taeyang tuviera todas las cosas que podría haber tenido. ¿Cómo no puedo culpar...?"**

Las lágrimas que habían estado dentro de él durante todo el tiempo, fluían sin descanso como si finalmente se hubiese roto en todas direcciones. Bajó la voz y habló lentamente porque estaba preocupado de que comenzara a hacer un escándalo, _pero fue en vano._ Jooheon no podía soportar los sollozos que hervían dentro de su garganta, por lo que cerró su boca tan fuerte como le fue posible. Kang, que estaba viendo cómo su figura se solidificaba como una estatua de piedra, lentamente retiró la mano que sostenía la rodilla de Jooheon y esta vez pasó a entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.

**"Todo es mi culpa. Todo es por mi ¿Bueno? Y pensé que ya sabía cuál era mi castigo por no creer y por no escucharte. Estar enfermo y solo, no ser perdonado de por vida, o que para Taeyang fuera difícil llamarme su padre. Eso estuvo bien porque lo hice mal y porque puedo pagarlo por mi mismo".**

**"..."**

**"Y aunque pensé que en los últimos 7 años Taeyang y tú habrían estado financieramente inestables, creí que esas cosas se llenarían rápidamente y que podría dar de mi tanto como fuera posible. Sin embargo, si ustedes dos no han sido completamente felices mientras tanto... Entonces no voy a saber que hacer."** Kang levantó lentamente la cabeza y llevó las manos a sus mejillas. Los únicos rastros de lágrimas que quedaban eran las que estaban en sus dedos y en esas pequeñas pestañas. _Los ojos relucientes estaban repletos de emociones distintas al dolor._ **"Probablemente, este es mi mayor castigo. Que estés triste... Viviré eternamente, tratando de pagarte. De alguna manera, haga lo que haga...** ** _Porque los humanos que han pecado deben ser castigados_** **."**


	21. 13

Su último recuerdo fue de estar exhausta de llorar y quedarse tendida en los brazos de su padre. Cuando abrió los ojos, observó un techo con una figura familiar y después de parpadear un par de veces para deshacerse del resto del cansancio, la niña se estiró y se levantó de la cama. Al ponerse el sol, el interior de la habitación, donde las luces no estaban encendidas, estaba increíblemente oscuro.

**"Papá... ¿Eh? ¿Señor?"**

La cara de Kang apareció frente a ella, abriendo la puerta aunque había llamado a su papá. Cuando la niña lo enfocó un poco mejor y lo llamó **"señor"** , Kang caminó hasta ella de inmediato, la abrazó y la levantó en sus brazos con una sonrisa gigantesca.

**"Buenos días. ¿Es porque lloraste tan fuerte que dormiste tanto?"**

**"Señor, ¿Hoy va a dormir en mi casa?"**

**"Si tu papá lo permite".**

La niña había notado desde el momento en que apenas empezó a darse la vuelta, que su padre no estaba por ningún lado así que preguntó por Jooheon otra vez e hizo el ademán de bajarse para comenzar a buscarlo. Pero Kang agarró a la pequeña por el hombro y la sostuvo.

**"Taeyang, espera un segundo".**

**"¿Por qué? ¡Tenemos que pedirle permiso ahora!"**

**"... Papá se está preparando para decirle algo muy importante a Taeyang".**

Kang la sentó en la cama, dobló las rodillas frente a ella y la miró. Luego corrigió su ropita y por último, enderezó los hombros, sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para frotar la nariz con la suya... Si notó un ambiente diferente al habitual, la niña no dijo nada al respecto y en su lugar, preguntó con palabras respetuosas:

**"¿De qué estás hablando, señor?"**

**"Papá ama tanto a Taeyang que cometió un error".**

**"¿Un error? ¿Por qué?"**

**"Bueno... Si amas demasiado a alguien, a veces actúas impulsivamente. Papá hizo algo malo con Taeyang, así que ¿Se enojará Taeyang con él?"**

**"No. No estoy enojada".**

**"¿Por qué? Puedes estar enojada... En realidad, papá está listo para que Taeyang lo regañe".**

**"Es porque lo amo, así que no me voy a enojar".**

Los ojos del niño y de Kang se encontraron y al mismo tiempo, los dos colocaron una sonrisa muy similar en sus labios. Suspiró, dijo que **estaba bien** y agarró la mano de Taeyang para dirigirse hacía la sala de estar. Allí habían colocado una mesa larga de madera y tres sillas bastante ligeras a los lados. Jooheon se sentó en una de ellas y ahora parecía haberse acostado sobre la madera bastante libremente. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba dormido cuando vio que sus piernas temblaban con fuerza debajo de él.

**"¡Papá!"**

Después de llorar, durmió profundamente y recuperó su energía, pero su garganta estaba tan rasposa que incluso hizo un sonido extraño. Jooheon, que se levantó asustado, arrastró la silla y miró a su alrededor para luego ir a la cocina y regresar con una taza de té de manzana caliente. Mientras sostenía la bebida con ambas manos y bebía, la niña hizo una expresión complicada y después simplemente miró a Jooheon. El hombre tenía una apariencia que no era diferente a la habitual, pero igual parecía muy inestable. _Como si pudiera llegar a derrumbarse en cualquier momento sin saberlo._

**"¿Dormiste bien? ¿Estás más calmada?"**

**"Ujum... Pensé que iba a ir a un hospital porque estaba enfermo. Taeyang odia los hospitales".**

Jooheon se alteró ante las palabras de Taeyang y tembló con fuerza. Se lamió los labios con la lengua un par de veces para quitar un poco esa sensación de sequedad y luego abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar. _Aunque notó que su mandíbula temblaba justo antes de que saliera la voz._

**"Taeyang, tengo algo que quiero decirte..."**

**"Sí, hazlo."**

**"El hecho es… Papá, eh, quiero decir... Um, yo soy tu papá. Pero también soy tu** _**"madre"** _ **..."**

Jooheon cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando dijo estas últimas palabras. Taeyang, que no podía entender de inmediato _de qué estaba hablando,_ simplemente movió los ojos de un lado a otro hasta que Kang, que la estaba mirando desde la distancia, se acercó con un ligero suspiro y se sentó a su lado. Luego escuchó junto con ella más explicaciones lentas y repetidas para que la niña pudiera comprender plenamente la situación en la que quedó embarazado y luego tuvo que renunciar a su maternidad.

Cuando terminó, Taeyang asintió levemente como si lo entendiera todo muy bien.

**"¿Sabes lo que dijo papá? ¿Lo que quiso decirte?"**

**"... Significa que papá es en realidad mi madre".**

**"¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿No... No me odias?"**

La voz de Jooheon, preguntándole si lo odiaba, era extraña y frágil. Igual a si lo hubieran estrangulado en un segundo por lo que la niña solo se echó a reír.

**"¿Por qué te iba a odiar? La madre de Taeyang es su padre también. Eso es todo ¿Verdad?"**

Jooheon, quien no pudo hablar por un tiempo, estaba emocionado por las palabras de la niña así que logró respirar y continuó hablando de nuevo. En el pasado, cuando había dicho que su madre se fue al cielo porque estaba enferma, **estaba mintiendo**. E incluso después de disculparse muchas veces, diciendo que lamentaba haberlo hecho, Taeyang asintió tranquilamente con un rostro que no cambió mucho.

**"Está bien... Está bien, papá".**

**"En serio, en serio lo siento. Yo no debí haber hecho eso contigo."**

**"Está bien. Pero, si papá es en realidad la madre de Taeyang, ¿Dónde está papá?"**

Fue una pregunta que atravesó su pecho. Jooheon respira con prisa, aprieta los labios y cierra la boca antes de poner los ojos en blanco y mirar a Kang. Él también estaba mirando a Jooheon con una cara confundida y los labios bien cerrados. Después de mirarse el uno al otro por un rato, Kang suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante. Sin duda alguna, los ojos rojos del niño se volvieron hacia Kang.

**"Yo tengo algo que decir al respecto".**

**"¿Sabes dónde está papá?"**

**"Lo sé muy bien, pero..."**

Kang abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Estaba pensando y tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas, pero ninguna de ellas le gustaba en absoluto. _Él solamente traga saliva y abre la boca con cuidado._

**"Yo..."**

**"¿Eres mi papá de verdad?"**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"¿Eres mi papá?"**

**"Sí, eso es correcto... ¿Cómo lo supiste?"**

**"Porque dijiste que querías ser mi papá".**

Jooheon y la mirada de Kang se encontraron de nuevo. Taeyang era excepcionalmente inteligente en comparación con sus compañeros. En comparación con cualquier niño de su edad. Era más madura y se notaba rápidamente, por lo que a menudo se sorprendían inmensamente de ella. Sin embargo, aun así, _la niña era una niña._ Una bebé lo suficientemente pequeña como para llorar durante tres horas solo por escuchar que Kang iba a ir al hospital. Es por eso que no habían previsto que ella lo adivinaría antes incluso de hacerle saber con sus palabras que Kang era su padre biológico. Jooheon y Kang no pudieron ocultar sus expresiones de vergüenza así que simplemente exhalaron como si se hubiesen quedado sin aire.  
Taeyang, quien miró sus figuras alternativamente, suspiró con fuerza también, emitiendo un silbido. Asombrado por el sonido, Kang tardíamente levantó su rostro y comenzó a hablar, pero se sentía tan estúpido que no sabía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo.

**"Eres muy inteligente... No sabía que Taeyang me reconocería."**

**"Es bueno que seas mi padre".**

**"¿De verdad?"**

**"¿Pero por qué estás aquí ahora? Taeyang se siente mal ¿Por qué no estabas en el pasado?"**

Con las primeras palabras de Taeyang, el rostro de Kang brilló como si hubiera una luz en su interior, y luego se oscureció como si estuviera enterrado en el barro. Como todavía no ha aprendido a hablar sobre eso, todas las palabras de Taeyang se sintieron pesadas y tristes y él se quedó sin armas para pelear. Kang apenas y movía los labios que estaban pegados en una cara oscuramente muerta. A veces se mordía los labios cuando ya no podía ni siquiera hablar.

 **"Eso es... Todo pasó porque fui increíblemente estúpido. He hecho** **demasiado mal. Y no fue porque no quisiera estar con Taeyang. Absolutamente no es así. Pero los pecados que cometí fueron tan grandes que... Incluso solo venir me tomó mucho tiempo. Lo siento mucho, Taeyang."**

Al final, las palabras que comenzaron de una manera pequeña se convirtieron casi en un susurro. Fue porque la expresión del niño que escuchaba la confesión de Kang se oscureció gradualmente. No tenía excusa, no podía justificar aparecer como padre de una niña que creció sin saber de él por siete años. La niña no dio ninguna respuesta, pero era un hecho que se podía ver con solo mirarla.

**"Taeyang, yo..."**

**"Lee Kang".** Jooheon negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras miraba a Kang, observándole con una cara bastante desesperada. **"Dale a Taeyang algo de tiempo".**

Eso tenía sentido. Kang, que estuvo de acuerdo con él, despejó su asiento y se puso de pie. Por supuesto, antes de salir por la puerta principal, miró hacia atrás muchas veces con una cara llena de pesar. Hace poco, era una niña que estaba tratando de pedir permiso para que durmiera en casa, pero ahora Kang se pone los zapatos en el descanso y desaparece después de intentar calmarse.   
Jooheon cerró la puerta después de ver los hombros caídos de Kang. Pensó que iba a ser él quien tendría que decir todas las palabras difíciles y pesadas, pero su trabajo terminó tan fácilmente que incluso se sorprendió.

Obviamente, al ver a Kang tan triste, _Jooheon sintió una sensación complicada que no se podía describir con palabras normales._

Después de cerrar la puerta principal y regresar a la sala de estar, Taeyang se acercó muy lentamente... Jooheon se arrodilló y entonces la abrazó con muchísima fuerza. Después de un rato, besó un poco sus mejillas y miró a su cara con bastante atención. El rostro de la niña no estaba tan brillante, pero tampoco parecía que estuviera en estado de shock. Jooheon abrió la boca con cuidado:

**"Taeyang, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirle a papá?"**

**"No, pero..."**

**"Sea lo que sea, ahora o más tarde, me puedes decir todo lo que te preocupe. Papá quiere escuchar todo lo que Taeyang sienta".**

**"Bien. Tengo curiosidad."**

**"Dime..."**

**"¿Mi padre estuvo en la cárcel?"**

**"…¿Eh?"**

Cuando Jooheon no pudo responder de inmediato, la niña murmuró con una voz que parecía estar bastante asfixiada. **"¿Papá hizo algo malo y estuvo en prisión?"** Jooheon notó que este tipo de malentendido podría ser causado por las palabras que Kang había utilizado para pedir perdón. Fue un gran problema, pero era más difícil decir que Kang y él se habían equivocado a tal punto que ni siquiera supo de su existencia durante años por lo que, sí. Decir que su padre había estado en prisión era mejor. 

Al final, Jooheon decidió dejarle este malentendido sobre Kang y cerrar la boca.


	22. 14

**"Disculpe, señor..."**

Con una llamada cautelosa, el rostro de este _"Líder de equipo financiero"_ apareció de repente a su vista. Kang, que estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, abrió los ojos con asombro. El líder del equipo dio un paso atrás con una expresión complicada en el rostro, como si las palabras estuvieran escritas justo allí.

**"Te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero no parece que me puedas escuchar. La presentación ha terminado".**

**"Ah."**

_Pero las exclamaciones de Kang sonaban estúpidas._ Echó un vistazo a la pantalla que ya estaba en pausa y suspiró. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos sobre Taeyang así que ni siquiera recordaba haber visto la presentación de este hombre. Ahora ni siquiera podía decirle que lo hiciera de nuevo así que Kang miró los documentos preparados frente a él. De todos modos, era algo de lo que ya sabía.

**"Hay algo urgente que atender así que, estoy un poco distraído el día de hoy. Entonces, estábamos hablando sobre reducir los objetivos de Hwang Moo-chan ¿No?"**

**"Así es. Sin embargo, cabe mencionar que tomara mucho tiempo y la situación ya es lo suficientemente complicada como para eliminarlo por completo. Es eficiente de la manera que le propongo, porque es una forma de hacerle cortar la raíz por su cuenta. Algo como ¿Asustarlo?"**

Kang dejó los documentos que tenía en la mano y tomó la carpeta de archivos que investigaban la identidad de Hwang Moo-chan: Aunque era solo uno de varios hijos ilegítimos del presidente **Hwang** **Ik** **-joong** , solo **Hwang Moo-chan** estaba en el registro familiar. Para el resto de los hijos ilegítimos quedaba la marca de que la madre era una prostituta mientras que la madre de Moochan era una prestigiosa estudiante universitaria Omega. Aunque el presidente Hwang tiene un camino exitoso en el bajo mundo, no hay forma de resolver el complejo de aprendizaje corto y nacimiento deficiente de su hijo. El presidente Hwang amaba a su actual esposa **Ji-** **cheo** **Cho** y a sus hijos, con quienes había estado desde tiempos difíciles. Pero trajo a un hijo ilegítimo a la familia con la esperanza de que pusiera un poco de valor a su nombre.

_El problema fue que el niño creció en contra de las expectativas de sus padres._

Tal vez la madre de Moochan era excelente, pero sus antecedentes académicos y antecedentes profesionales no eran muy diferentes de lo que habían hecho sus medio hermanos. _Tal vez era natural que el hijo bastardo fuera el primero en ser desechado en una crisis._

**"Cuando veo que se independizó tan dramáticamente, creo que estaba tratando de lograr otra cosa".**

**"Porque apenas estaba comenzando así que el capital es bajo... Parece que fue un caso especial tener una alianza con Jewel y Yeo Hee-ju ¿Sabes? Aparte de eso, no veo que trabajaran en conjunto. Goldline aboga por la gestión profesional de actores, pero el hecho de que Jewel sea el foco principal de los ídolos significa que hay gente que está interesada en el área de la actuación así que la empresa se metió profundamente en la producción dramática. Para atraer más jovencitos."**

Mientras miraba los papeles de Hwang Moo-chan y fruncía el ceño, Kang comenzó a gruñir de tal forma que incluso el líder de equipo, que seguía observando, giró cuidadosamente la pantalla de presentación hacia adelante. Su jefe parece desear la caída de toda la familia Hwang, también la caída de Jewel, pero parecía imposible lograrlo en un corto período de tiempo. Además, no importaba cuánto lo pensara, el método que tenían que utilizar debía ser el más realista posible.

**"¿Y qué pasa con la protección de Yeo Joo-heon? Él irrumpió en la cafetería así que no se si hay poco o ningún riesgo. Solo sé que tiene en sus manos un informe que incluye a mi familia."**

**"No lo ha enviado a la prensa, solo lo está usando como una herramienta de intimidación. Algo como lo que queremos hacer nosotros."**

**"Ajá ¿Y si decide ocuparla entonces qué? A partir de ese momento, las cosas se van a ir de nuestras manos otra vez. Va a convertir todo en un nuevo "Incidente"."**

**"Bueno... ¿Puede poner antes su atención en esto? Es mucho más grave que cualquier cosa que puedan hacernos."**

El nuevo informe que trajo el líder del equipo fue sobre la llamada "reunión". Un encuentro social para niños de clase alta, en los que Hwang ha estado trabajando durante mucho tiempo y donde también participó Kang. Al parecer, el presidente Hwang ha estado suministrando medicamentos para lograr drogar a los omegas que están allí y después, entregarlos a productores o directores importantes. Algunos de ellos son aprendices que pertenecen a Jewel, así como celebridades que ya han hecho su debut. Ha sido algo que ya han hecho durante mucho tiempo, pero el contenido reciente fue más profundo y terrible de lo esperado. Además, es de una fuente bastante confiable. Sin embargo esto no ha sido revelado debido a la solidez financiera y las conexiones personales del presidente Hwang, _y este líder de equipo decía que era justamente eso lo que se tenía que revelar a los medios_. Es solo, para asustar a Hwang y usarlo para que se mantenga al margen... Pero Kang se quedó sin respuesta durante mucho tiempo, sin decidir si **Sí** o **No**. No fue porque fuera en contra de su ética, por supuesto. Es decir, era sorprendente que el presidente Hwang no pudiera abandonar sus viejos hábitos e incluso obligara a la prostitución. Sin embargo, la razón por la que no abrió la boca con facilidad fue porque era... **Muy dramático.** Kang miró fijamente la pantalla de presentación con la mano bajo su barbilla y luego levantó su dedo cerca de su boca. Según el informe, **TODAS** las celebridades pertenecientes a Jewel se vieron obligadas a venderse. Celebridades desconocidas y aprendices... **Y Yeo Hee-ju estaba allí.** Quizá por esto, los ojos de Kang simplemente se entrecerraron. _¿Ella había sido violada?_ Hee-ju... Estaba, pero no había anotaciones sobre ella como pasaba con todos los otros Omegas. Este fue el primer hecho que el líder de equipo verificó antes de encontrar y llevar el informe. _Y esa fue la parte más incomprensible._ Ella era una huérfana y ni siquiera podía contactar adecuadamente a su hermano menor por lo que era fácil de tomar. No le fue difícil llegar a la cima de una vez y tocar el cielo fácilmente. Escuchó que Lovely Girls, el grupo al que pertenecía Hee-ju, lo pasó mal con el bajo reconocimiento durante bastante tiempo y que Hee-ju, quien fue la única que dio a conocer su nombre a través del entretenimiento, fue apodada incluso La hermana de la Nación... _¿Y realmente lo había hecho con su propio esfuerzo?_ Su nombre no estaba allí por nada.

**"Dios."**

Lentamente, su dedo, paseando sobre su barbilla, se detuvo. Kang finalmente abrió su boca, que había estado cerrada por completo y luego dijo: **"Investiguemos un poco más. Hazlo con Goldline pero centrate en Jewel, especialmente en cosas que pasaran alrededor de Hee-ju. Investiga lo que ocurrió con ella hace 5 a 7 años atrás".**


	23. 15

Jooheon entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba la pared de piedra cubierta con hojas amarillas de **ginkgo**. Era hermoso a la vista, pero estaba lleno de olores desagradables.   
Cuando miró hacia atrás, estaba Kang, observando en la misma dirección con una cara bastante calmada. Era una expresión que gritaba que no le importaba en absoluto ese olor, o el clima.

Jooheon caminó de regreso, ignorando el muro de piedra donde se había asentado el otoño, y se paró frente a él con un rostro increíblemente tembloroso.

Necesitaba espacio para hablar sobre Taeyang, pero la casa no era un buen lugar y ahora que Kang comenzó a ir al hospital nuevamente, él solo tenía tiempo cuando la niña estaba más activa que nunca antes. Hasta ahora siempre lo había citado en el café, pero muchos de los clientes ya reconocían a Jooheon y a Kang por lo que era incómodo hablar de su vida privada en esas mesas. _Simplemente lo contactó y quedaron de verse en el estacionamiento._ Le había dicho que el horario de atención del hospital estaría más tranquilo a las 3 p.m así que, por supuesto, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar por él.

Todos los empleados despidieron alegremente al jefe, que se fue más temprano de lo habitual rumbo a un lugar desconocido. Tomó una bolsa y miró el teléfono móvil para llamarle a la niñera y pedirle que se hiciera cargo de la bebé. Cuando Kang dejó el jardín de niños de Taeyang, eligió a un empleado de confianza y le otorgó su completa confianza para cuidar de ella.

Kang seguramente había salido del hospital hace un minuto, pero Jooheon vio de inmediato el auto del hombre, estacionado en el espacio reservado para clientes que estaba justo frente al café. Tan pronto como Jooheon salió por la enorme entrada de cristal, Kang corrió hacia el asiento del pasajero y abrió la puerta del auto. Jooheon se subió rápidamente allí antes de que otros lo vieran y después, simplemente se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se hizo más chiquito de lo que ya era. Suspiró mientras observaba cómo Kang se ponía el cinturón con una mirada de pesar y cuando le dijo que tenían que ir a un lugar donde pudiera hablar correctamente, fue entonces que llegaron al otro lado del río Han.

Jooheon avanzó cuidadosamente, paso a paso, para no pisar las hojas: **"¿No se te ocurrió otro buen lugar para hablar?"**

**"Este fue el número uno".**

**"¿El número uno en la lista de los buenos lugares para hablar? ¿Clasificas esas cosas?"**

Mientras miraba alrededor del río con cara de desconcierto, levantó la mano y se frotó la nariz como si tuviera bastante comezón en ella.

**"Es la ruta número uno de Seúl para tener una cita en otoño".**

**"¿Qué...?"**

Había preguntado sobre eso, pero cuando dijo que era un lugar de citas comenzó a sentirse tan nervioso que las palabras ni siquiera lograron salir bien por su garganta. No obstante, _eso no quitaba que tuviera una expresión de insatisfacción impresionante ante la idea._

**"¿No te gusta? Las hojas de ginkgo son de color amarillo, por lo que me parecen bastante bonitas. ¿No lo crees así?"**

**"¿Qué importa si es bonita? Huele mal".**

**"¿Oler? ¿A qué huele aquí?"**

Como si nada, Kang miró hacia arriba y miró también a su alrededor. El camino tiene muros de piedra y hay varias personas envueltas en citas de otoño... _Pero Kang sobresalía tanto que podía encontrarlo incluso entre una enorme multitud._ Y si estaba tan alejado del piso, el olor obviamente no podía llegar a su nariz.

Mientras Jooheon intentó explicarle más o menos el aroma, fue empujado por una considerable masa de gente así que la distancia entre los dos se hizo un poco más grande de lo que hubieran querido.

**"Jooheon-ah".**

A diferencia de ese tipo, Jooheon no era muy alto así que consiguió mezclarse muy bien con el gentío. Abriéndose paso y empujando un poco a quien se le atravesaba, Kang encontró a Jooheon y lo agarró por la muñeca sin mayor dificultad. Jooheon miró en silencio la palma grande y cálida que sostenía su muñeca así que Kang se rascó la mejilla como si estuviera muy avergonzado con eso, _pero no soltó su mano ni una vez._

**"Porque hay mucha gente... Puedes caerte si no te agarro."**

Era una excusa plausible, por lo que Jooheon no dijo nada más y simplemente volvió la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de la muñeca que tenía atrapada.

Era difícil escuchar a la multitud que tenía a su alrededor debido a lo desorganizado del ambiente así que, incluso Kang y Joo-heon, que tenían una diferencia de un paso, no podían escucharse en absoluto ni tener una conversación mientras andaban. En otras palabras, **era un lugar que iba completamente en contra del propósito inicial**... Aún así, la sonrisa no desapareció del rostro de Kang. Tampoco parecía hacerlo su buen humor. No lo había entendido bien, pero a primera vista parecía que estaba tarareando una canción de pop por lo que Jooheon lo miró todo el tiempo, _inclinando la cabeza para no perderse nada._

**_"Hay un dicho que dice que la parejas que caminan juntas en el muro de piedra se separan. O al menos que provoca que vayan al tribunal familiar."_ **

En ese momento, las voces de las personas que pasaban se escucharon tan claramente que parecía como si estuvieran gritando justo al lado de ellos. Tal vez, querían comunicarles que no era una lugar con leyendas románticas sino, de desamor. En un instante, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Kang e inclinó la cabeza hacia Jooheon con el rostro helado:

**"... Creo que tenemos que ir a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar. No me gusta estar aquí después de lo que dijeron".**

Jooheon asintió en silencio, ya que parecía que de alguna manera la risa estallaría, y luego puso mucha fuerza en sus labios para lograr que ni una pequeña sonrisa se escapara. _La superstición que tenía su abuelo parecía ser muy similar a la que tenía él también._

Terminaron entrando en un café que parecía apropiado y pequeño y se sentaron en los asientos vacíos. Un empleado le dijo a Kang que debía ordenar en el mostrador y mientras tanto, Jooheon capturó cuidadosamente cada rincón de la cafetería: No podía darse el lujo de echar un vistazo a otras tendencias de locales en estos días porque su trabajo era una locura así que, como tal, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo tranquilamente en un lugar como ese. Jooheon tarareaba sin siquiera saberlo mientras examinaba el interior de la cafetería y también, mientras le echaba un ojo a las bebidas que bebían estos clientes. Poco después, Kang regresó con dos tazas...

Mientras Jooheon tomaba un café con leche caliente, Kang tocó la taza fría que tenía café. Lo estaba mirando sin hacer ningún ademán por probarlo hasta que de repente, saltó de su asiento y se dirigió de nuevo al mostrador. En su mano, de regreso, sostenía una bandeja llena de waffles y pasteles.

**"Me gusta comer esos en el almuerzo".**

**"Lo sé. Con sopa de helado".**

**"¿Cómo sabes eso?"**

Pero incluso antes la pregunta de Jooheon, el rostro de Kang seguía tranquilo, sin cambiar su expresión facial ni una sola vez. _Pero Jooheon observó claramente que los movimientos de la mano que había tocado la taza se detuvieron por un instante._ Sus dedos dejaron el café y en su lugar comenzaron a picar los waffles con un cuchillo que habían colocado en la bandeja. Él suspiró, y dijo que los waffles de ese lugar eran famoso por saber muy ricos, pero Jooheon no olvidó que su pregunta no fue respondida.

Puso helado en el waffle que había partido en trozos pequeños, se lo entregó a Jooheon y dijo:

**"Taeyang, ¿Cómo está?"**

**"¿Qué? Pues... Se hizo amiga de la nueva niñera. Ya sabes, esa es su personalidad."**

**"¿No dijo nada de mí?"**

**"Pues... Taeyang dijo..."**

_Así que por eso son famosos_. Los waffles eran crujientes por fuera y suaves por dentro, así que se derritieron tan pronto como se los metió en la boca. Un montón de pedacitos desaparecieron en medio de unas pocas palabras y después, Jooheon lo pensó por un momento y movió el tenedor hacia el pastel. Él, quien hábilmente cortó una rebanada de zanahoria cubierto con queso crema espeso en una hoja suave y se lo puso en la boca, dijo que **definitivamente debería poner un pastel de zanahoria en el nuevo menú para la temporada de invierno.** Kang sonrió.

**"Ese día... Hiciste una confesión un poco rara. Dijiste que habías cometido un crimen, por lo que Taeyang tuvo algunos malentendidos".**

**"¿Qué entendió mal?"**

**"Preguntó si habías estado en la cárcel".**

La boca de Kang se apretó y luego gimió sin hacer ruido. Todo fue después de que Jooheon se comiera todos los pasteles de zanahoria.

**"Bueno, pero... Dijiste que no. ¿No es así?"**

Mientras chupaba la nata con el tenedor y evitaba su mirada, los ojos de Kang, que estaban muy pequeños, se tiñeron de tristeza y resentimiento. Claro. Si hubiera dicho que **no** allí mismo, tendría que explicar de inmediato el **por qué Kang no había estado en 7 años**. Cuando Jooheon dijo que en realidad no sabía qué decirle, Kang asintió lentamente para demostrarle que lo entendía, pero su rostro estaba más que muerto. Jooheon, que estaba comiendo los waffles sobrantes con un tenedor, no estaba feliz por como habían resultado las cosas y rápidamente sintió pena por él. Entonces, de repente Kang lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y extendió las manos como si intentara controlar su ansiedad haciendo cualquier cosa. La taza de café con leche, que ya se había vaciado, comenzó a danzar de un lado para otro entre sus dedos...

**"Está bien... Tengo que explicarlo. Era algo que debería haber dicho desde el inicio en primer lugar. Yo no fuí lo suficientemente inteligente y me equivoqué en decir... Tenía confianza en que... No, no. Debería haber hablado correctamente".**

Kang, sujetándose ahora la cabeza con ambas manos y murmurando para él mismo, levantó tardíamente la mirada cuando encontró el tenedor de Jooheon inmóvil.

**"¿Por qué no comes más? ¿Está muy grande? ¿Quieres que los corte para ti?"**

**"No, ya es suficiente. Vine después del almuerzo".**

La comida de la bandeja estaba casi vacía, así que era extraño que igual hiciera preguntas sobre eso. Aunque quedaban la mitad de los waffles, Kang no tocó nada y todo lo había comido solo, _así que definitivamente ya había tenido bastante por_ _un día_. Pero de todos modos Kang volvió a abrir la boca:

**"¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué tal comer bollos? ¿O quieres unas galletas?"**

**"Está bien así..."**

Jooheon negó con la cabeza, con un rostro ligeramente enrojecido y los labios en curva. Era un hombre que se había mantenido tan inalterado en el pasado que ahora parecía extraño verlo hablar insistentemente sobre poner algo más en su boca. _¿Alguien se ha preocupado por sus comidas desde que falleció su abuela?_ Jooheon miró a Kang, con una nueva mirada brillante.

**"No te** **tortures** **demasiado, simplemente hazlo como antes. Acércate primero y** **muéstrale** **que la quieres mucho. No puedo confirmarlo, pero siento que no tomará tanto tiempo. Porque Taeyang ya se abrió contigo".**

**"Sería muy afortunado entonces..."**

**"E incluso si lleva mucho tiempo, sigue intentándolo... Eres su papá después de todo".**

**"¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo nunca me rindo!"** Su gran cuerpo se sacudió al levantarse de su asiento y su habla aumentó como si gritara. Cuando Jooheon, sorprendido, miró a su alrededor, Kang carraspeó la garganta y cambio su postura diciendo: **"Ups."**

Jooheon, que lo estaba mirando, trató de no soltar una risa y finalmente habló.

**"No te preocupes. De todos modos, los niños no se quedan enterrados en las cosas malas. No existe tal cosa como, nunca mirar atrás una vez que han sido heridos. Ellos, son muy inocentes y perdonan. Por eso los adultos lo lamentamos bastante. Porque no somos así".**

**"Bueno, entonces… ¿Puedes prometerme eso?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Si te lastimo de nuevo, mira hacia atrás y perdóname."**

La voz se detuvo y sus ojos se encontraron. Jooheon parpadeó sin responder... No era una pregunta difícil y en realidad, no hace mucho, _era una pregunta que hubiera respondido clara y cruelmente_.

**"Depende de qué tipo de herida sea".**

Dio una respuesta ambigua y mantuvo la boca cerrada después, pero Kang simplemente asintió.

La conversación se detuvo por un momento y la música que sonaba en el café llenó el espacio vacío... Jooheon desvió la mirada por la ventana junto a Kang: Los árboles de la calle teñidos de los colores de otoño eran hermosos. Ahora que lo piensa, Kang y él estuvieron juntos en su adolescencia desde principios de la primavera hasta el verano. _También fue por esa época cuando se volvieron a encontrar así que era la primera vez que estaba juntos en otoño_. Se sentía... **bien,** en realidad.

Jooheon no pudo apartar los ojos de las hojas amarillas de ginkgo que se agitaban con el viento.


	24. 16

**"Esta es la oportunidad perfecta."**

**"Sí, está bien, así que por favor detente. ¿Sabes que ya dijiste eso casi treinta veces?"**

**"No importa cuánto lo piense, no hay papá tan joven como yo. En primer lugar, ni siquiera creo que alguien pueda ganarme en fuerza física."**

Jooheon suspiró y puso una bolsa de ramen en el carrito. Pronto será la competencia atlética de otoño celebrada en el jardín de infantes así que Kang repitió innumerables veces, con entusiasmo, lo mucho que quería ir para fortalecer los lazos con su hija. Y mientras lo hacía, sacó suavemente el ramen y lo volvió a colocar en el estante. Jooheon, que estaba tratando de poner otra bolsa de ramen en el carrito, miró hacia Kang con una expresión ridícula.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"Jooheon-ah, creo que comes demasiado ramen".**

**"Es porque no tengo nada para comer cuando llego a casa después del trabajo por la noche".**

**"Puedes comer arroz".**

**"Es difícil y es** _**muy** _ **molesto".**

**"Lo haré yo."**

Cuando los ojos de Jooheon se hicieron pequeñitos y adelgazaron ante esas palabras inesperadas, Kang rápidamente añadió las palabras: **"Yo soy bastante bueno. De verdad. Comencé porque estaba aburrido con la comida del hospital en el que estaba en los Estados Unidos y, para ser honesto, fue divertido. Solo dime, sé hacer de todo. Desde pollo hasta** **tteokbokki** **".**

**"... No es porque no sepa que eres bueno en eso."**

**"Vamos. Haré un verdadero bocadillo para ti, y luego me iré de inmediato. ¿Qué piensas?"**

No valía la pena responder, así que Jooheon tiró el ramen en el carrito y se dio la vuelta. Sin embargo, de inmediato escuchó un crujido. Como si estuviera sacando la bolsa de ramen por detrás. Pero ya no se quejó.

 _Ya han pasado un par de semanas desde que Kang ha estado llegando a casa con la cena después de su trabajo en el hospital_. Como venía a ver a Taeyang, lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera porque pensaba que estaba dando lo mejor en hacer una cena deliciosa... **Le sorprendió que le gustara tanto a él también.** Taeyang estaba maravillada con el hombre así que a veces incluso se ponía de pie y se permitía ordenar su propio menú. Hoy pidió pasta. Llegó al café diciendo que no tenía los ingredientes para hacerla así que no le quedó más opción que acompañarlo al supermercado.  
Los carros ya están cargados con todo tipo de ingredientes para hacer pasta como para veinte personas así que Jooheon solo pudo sonreír. Desde muy joven, el trabajo de Jooheon era prepararle arroz a su abuela cuando no se sentía bien e, incluso cuando Taeyang y él vivían solos, si no cocinaba la niña tenía que pasar por un fuerte periodo de hambre así que trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Sin embargo, incluso después de preparar comida durante tanto tiempo, _las habilidades culinarias que tenía que explotar no pudieron surgir_. En otras palabras ¡La comida que hace Jooheon era un pecado! Estaba al nivel de ser comestible, pero no estaba delicioso. Tal vez por eso Taeyang no era quisquillosa y comía todo siempre muy bien, porque creció comiendo la comida de Jooheon desde una edad temprana. Pero Kang es bueno cocinando. Y eso ya es algo muy injusto.

 **"¿Qué debo poner en la lonchera el día de la competición deportiva? ¿Un** **kimbap** **?"**

**"¿Ya tenemos todo?"**

**"Oh, claro. Solo traeré fruta y un postre para ti".**

**"... Yo no soy a quien deberías alimentar".**

_Pero realmente no importaba quien comiera._ Seguramente cuando se despierte en la mañana del encuentro atlético, el olor a aceite de sésamo invadirá la casa y Taeyang recordará haber ido al lado de "su madre" y su papá. Con una lonchera de kimbap que podrá comerse tanto como quiera. Dos si hace falta. Era una imaginación muy cálida que venía en el paquete de _"La comida es muy buena porque Kang la preparó para su familia."_ Aunque por supuesto, para hacer realidad eso tenía que organizar los ingredientes el día anterior por lo que sería mejor ir a la casa de Jooheon y dormir con él para despertarse temprano y comenzar a cocinar a primera hora. _Jooheon sacudió la cabeza ante esto_. De todos modos, quedaban más de dos semanas para el encuentro atlético por lo que tal vez no tenía que adelantarse.

Empujó el carro y miró a su alrededor para ver si podía encontrar alguna otra cosa. Ya tenían todo tipo de verduras, carne, productos lácteos y especias también...

**"Yo escuché que el año pasado también dieron premios a los padres que ganaron más de tres eventos. Cuando obtenga el premio, quiero pedirle a Taeyang que pida un deseo..."**

_¿Por qué se emociona tanto por la competencia atlética?_ Se rió, y luego pensó que ciertamente esto lograría hacer que la niña le diera su permiso para todo. _Incluso para casarse con él y ser una familia._  
Kang, que no podía ver el rostro de Jooheon, volvió a abrir la boca mientras empujaba el carrito y miraba a su alrededor:

**"¿Sabes qué? También me estaba preguntando qué pasaría si tomara una foto familiar. Al principio estaba pensando en hacer una sesión fotográfica de boda porque necesitaba algo que mostrarle a los medios, pero sería mejor tomar fotos familiares. Es como... Representar la imagen que Taeyang dibujó antes, ¿Qué tal?"**

**"Uh... Creo que estará bien".**

Jooheon respondió apresuradamente a Kang, mirándole mientras terminaba de hablar, y luego siguió adelante sin detenerse ni un solo segundo. ¡Su cara estaba ardiendo! Realmente no podía seguir cargándola. _¡Por supuesto que con esto no tendría dificultades para obtener el permiso de matrimonio primero!_

Jooheon se movió rápidamente, lanzando aire con la mano para enfriar la mejilla que se le estaba calentando... **Y fue frente a la esquina de los electrodomésticos donde la velocidad del carro se detuvo.**

Jooheon se paró con la boca abierta sin saberlo. Varios televisores que llenaban una pared, mostraban la misma escena. Parecía ser el noticiero de la tarde, pero la cara que llenaba la pantalla le resultaba bastante familiar. Además, sabía sobre el nombre de la empresa que fluía en los subtítulos de abajo.  
Mientras Jooheon permanecía en blanco frente a ellos, Kang tomó el carro y suspiró:

**"Como no ves las noticias, pensé que no lo sabrías por un tiempo. No hay forma de ocultarlo."**

**"Eso... ¿Qué es? ¿Que pasó? Lee Kang..."**

La cabeza de Jooheon, que parecía estar atrapada en la televisión y en esas palabras, se volvió apenas un milímetro hacía él. En la pantalla, los subtítulos con el mismo contenido seguían fluyendo una y otra vez. El sonido no estaba activado, por lo que era difícil entender los detalles pero, todas las palabras que pasaron por la parte inferior de la pantalla fueron increíblemente terribles. _"Entretenimiento sexual", "favores sexuales", "malversación de fondos", "evasión de impuestos" y "negación de una agencia llamada Jewel"._ No sabe cuándo comenzó a circular esta información, pero no recibió ningún aviso de Heeju. Entonces, mientras se aseguraba de que no tendría nada que ver con su hermana, Joo-heon no pudo ocultar su impaciencia y tampoco pudo hacer otra cosa más que morderse los labios. Caras desconocidas aparecían y desaparecían constantemente en la pantalla. Había gente que se veía como de la política y también, muchas caras en mosaicos. Luego, en un momento, Jooheon dio un paso atrás con una pequeña expresión atrapada.

**"Ese… ¿No es Hwang Moo-chan? ¿Ese chico también está involucrado?"**

**"Tal vez no. Aunque Hwang Moo-chan está del lado del que lo provocó, probablemente no sabía lo que estaba pasando en la sede".**

**"Entonces, ¿Qué pasará en el futuro? ¿La compañía de Hwang Moo-chan se está hundiendo?"**

**"No se puede romper tan fácilmente. No es una empresa pequeña".**

**"¿En serio? Bueno, al parecer no todos pueden tener castigos apropiados."**

Un signo de decepción se extendió por el rostro de Jooheon. Kang que lo miró también, murmuró en voz bajo:

**"Va a ser un escándalo un poco más grande que este. El próximo candidato presidencial de la oposición se enredó en esto. Para ser precisos, el hombre administraba drogas cuando estaba en ciertas "reuniones" y alguien lo publicó en las redes sociales. Lo borraron rápidamente, por supuesto, pero ya está filtrado en todas partes."**

**"¿Cómo sabes esto tan bien?"**

Jooheon, mirando hacia Kang con los ojos bien abiertos, pronto frunció el ceño y volvió la mirada hacia la pantalla. Estuvo parado frente a ella por un tiempo, pero lo que Kang acababa de decir no salió en absoluto. Aunque las palabras de **política** , **hospitalidad** y **entretenimiento** fluían constantemente, no hubo historia sobre la participación de ciertos políticos influyentes en reuniones sexuales. Si es así, _significaba que Kang sabía sobre noticias que aún no querían que circularan_. Jooheon volvió a mirar a Kang con expresión dudosa.

**"Seguramente... Tú tuviste que ver."**

**"¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro de que yo puedo descifrar cosas como estas?"**

**"¿No? Bueno, es un drama intenso y a ti te gustan los dramas".**

**"Sí, vi demasiados dramas de parte de Yeo Joo-heon".**

Al mirarlo y golpear el brazo de Kang, Jooheon dio un nuevo paso hacía adelante y volvió a quedarse increíblemente quieto. Estaba confundido por todos los pensamientos que no dejaban de llegar, uno tras otro: La compañía estaba atrapada en un asunto tan malo que se sintió aliviado de que esto hiciera que Moochan no apareciera por un tiempo. Pero también le preocupaba que quisiera tomar represalias o que, en realidad, las cosas no salieran tan bien como ya parecían estarlo haciendo.

En respuesta al paso lento de Jooheon, Kang tiró lentamente del carrito. A diferencia de él, **Kang nunca miró hacia la pantalla de nuevo.**


	25. 17

La pasta tuvo bastante éxito.

Cuando observó a Jooheon y Taeyang, quienes vaciaron todas las alitas calientes que estaban preparadas como menú secundario, y se sentaron en el sofá uno al lado del otro para golpear sus estómagos rellenos, _una sonrisa apareció entonces en su boca_.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que Kang cruzó el umbral de su casa, la sonrisa que había estado colgando justo sobre su boca desapareció como si hubiera sido una mentira.

Con un rostro frío como el mármol, Kang caminaba sin vacilar. Era tarde, pero había mucho más movimiento del que hubiera esperado. Cuando fue a la sala de recepción donde la mayoría de **los clientes externos** , no familiares ni personas cercanas, estaban esperando, él inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera aguardando por cualquier sonido que le permitiera continuar. Luego llamaron a la puerta de enfrente, escuchó la voz de alguien diciéndole que entrara y entonces, _la madera se empujó pesadamente minutos después._ Kang entró con lentitud en el salón, con paso pausado, y luego sonrió con completa falsedad.

**"Mucho tiempo sin verte, presidente Hwang Ik-joong. Hola, abuelo".**

**"Vaya, que sorpresa ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te ví?"**

**"Recuerdo que fue... Probablemente cuando tenía once o doce años".**

A pesar de que fingían saludar, tenían un aura bastante extraña sobre los hombros así que intentaron ser lo más breves posibles. Moochan, que estaba sentado frente a él, fue visto inclinando la cabeza antes de que hicieran cualquier tipo de contacto visual. Dando un vistazo rápido, _podía decir que sus mejillas estaban terriblemente hinchadas._ No se preocupaba de los asuntos familiares de otras personas, pero no pudo evitar pensar en las cosas que podía ver. Hwang Ik-joong, que es famoso por su mal genio, habría sido difícil de controlar en cualquier otra circunstancia. Más aún, _ahora que estaba con su hijo._

Kang frunció el ceño y se sentó. Después de eso, Hwang Ik-joong también se instaló un poco más cómodamente al otro lado del escritorio... Aunque tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, se reveló que estar allí no le era grato en absoluto debido a su sien palpitante y esponjosa. Moochan aún mantenía la cabeza gacha.  
Kang se dio cuenta de que habían notado que su mirada no podía moverse de su cara cuando el abuelo, carraspeando, envolvió suavemente sus hombros y levantó la cabeza.

**"El presidente Hwang tiene una historia interesante que contar".**

Kang elevó una ceja:

**"¿De qué está hablando, señor? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que está aquí en este momento?"**

**"Un "perdón" para empezar estaría bien".**

**"¿Un perdón? No tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir."**

Incluso antes del final de la conversación, Hwang Ik-joong apretó el hombro de Moochan y lo obligó a extenderse y bajar más la cabeza. Kang dejó de hablar y miró entonces su miserable y patético comportamiento. Aún así, no le era posible ver su expresión en absoluto.

**"Ustedes, cometieron un error con nosotros. Es muy tarde ahora, pero estoy hablando de una nota que hizo mucho ruido así que, si no quieren que les obligue a dejar de pisar suelo coreano, más vale que me digan lo que quiero".**

**"No sé de qué estás hablando".**

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué las personas que parecen las más inteligentes e instruidas de por aquí no piensan en resolverlo primero a través de la conversación en lugar de ponerse tan a la defensiva?"**

" **Oh, ya ¿Está hablando de las noticias que han estado circulando en estos días? Lamento decir que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Ni siquiera pedirles perdón, como quieren."**

**"No puedo creerlo ¿Por qué estás en mi contra por algo que prácticamente no te incumbe? Además, todavía eres un jovencito. ¿Qué autoridad tienes en todo esto?"**

Mientras hablaba, pudo notar que los ojos de Hwang Ik-joong se volvían ridículamente brillantes. Parecía estar conteniendo su temperamento frente a su hijo así que, mientras analizaba la situación y además, justo a tiempo, el agua tibia que le trajo el secretario Park fue llevada a su boca tan rápido que Kang lentamente aclaró sus pensamientos.  
Todavía no había decidido qué hacer con Moochan, pero Hwang Ik-joong parecía moverse tan rápido que por un momento se sintió honestamente confundido con todo eso... _Lo que le había dicho no era falso_. Es un joven enfermo que fue expulsado de su puesto de sucesor así que Kang no tenía ninguna autoridad especial. Aunque sus feromonas se estabilizaron mientras permanecía cerca de Joo-heon, todavía no habían establecido una "relación profunda", así que seguía tomando inhibidores. En otras palabras, no estaba completamente fuera de la simple posición de un "paciente." Podía decirlo con solo mirar el agua frente a él, que seguramente le había dado para calmar su cuerpo ante esta fuerte estimulación.  
Incluso pese a que con la posición actual de Kang no era difícil mover a algunas personas empleadas por la fundación de su familia, era imposible presionar a los medios y a los políticos. La razón por la que pudo hacer crecer su trabajo hasta este punto fue porque Ikjung Hwang proporcionó las bases en el momento adecuado. Además, con las elecciones presidenciales acercándose, hablar sobre el candidato presidencial envuelto en un asunto de drogas podía ser incluso, tan beneficioso como un tanto contraproducente.

Kang dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Desde que era un adolescente, lo habían estado invitado constantemente a varias reuniones como esa y por supuesto, incluso entonces estaba consciente de que les administraban drogas fuertes. Tenía que confiar en esto, en sus cartas ya jugadas.

**"Debes estar muy ocupado, hijo ¿Puedes perder el tiempo en un lugar cómo este incluso aunque no hay nada que puedas ganar?"**

**"Según las noticias, debería iniciarse una auditoría fiscal especial... Si son inocentes ¿Por qué está incluida la casa del jefe del Servicio Fiscal Nacional en la investigación?"**

**"Así que estás bien enterado. La esposa del jefe es la sobrina del presidente. Ellos tienen el hobby de cuidar un pequeño huerto, por eso siempre traen una canasta de frutas cada día festivo. Te daré una la próxima vez.... Cuando todo se calme."**

**"Ya..."**

**"¡Por Dios! ¿Cuánta gente realmente está involucrada? ¿Eh? ¿Cuánta gente asiste realmente a nuestros eventos cuando son hechos dos veces al año? Además, piensa. Te vas a herir también. Tengo informes de que asistió el congresista Kim."**

Había dos políticos de apellido Kim así que podía saber fácilmente a quién se refería Hwang Ik-joong. Era el primer contribuyente a la turbulenta situación actual y uno de los próximos candidatos a las elecciones presidenciales. Fue famoso por graduarse de la escuela de leyes al recibir una beca debido a sus "circunstancias familiares difíciles." Pero pocas personas sabían que en realidad, _la beca había venido de un programa de becas de la Fundación_ _Seryong_ _._ Tampoco sabían que su esposa, que era conocida como su pareja en el campus, se graduó de la facultad de medicina de la _Universidad de_ _Sejin_. Por consiguiente, era imposible, con el poder de Kang, corregir todo lo que habían hecho crecer hasta ahora. _Y era exactamente lo que dijo el líder de equipo_. El trabajo que ha estado haciendo Hwang Ik-joong es demasiado profundo y sus pilares son muy fuertes. Por lo tanto es probable que piense que en el momento en que se revele, lo más posible es que se convierta en un incidente, y que después de eso, incluso deje de importar.

Kang carraspeó y volvió a mirar a Moochan, que tenía el cuello rojo, hinchado y con un tatuaje lleno de arañones. Y como si lo hubiera notado, el hombre presiono con fuerza la nuca de Moochan de nuevo hasta que no se pudo defender.

**"Tú deberías pedir disculpas por no conocer bien las cosas, ni los problemas en los que te metiste. Pídeme disculpas rápidamente, y lo dejaré pasar".**

**"¿Qué hizo Hwang Moo-chan?"** Los ojos de Hwang Ik-joong se entrecerraron, como para evaluar la intención de su pregunta. Kang se encogió de hombros ligeramente y luego se acomodó completamente en el sofá. **"Quiero escucharlo claramente. Si quiere hacer que los malos entendidos se resuelvan rápidamente ¿Por qué no comienza diciendo lo que hizo?"**

**"Yo..."**

Las manos gruesas que sostienen la nuca de Moochan parecen tener bastante poder. Tanto así, que su nuca, que ya se había hinchado, estaba moteada y de color azul oscuro, quizá a causa de la supresión involuntaria. A primera vista, su piel estaba a punto de parecer tan negra como su tatuaje...

Hwang Ik-joong se frotó la barbilla con la mano, con su grueso labio apretado y aplastado por sus dientes todo el tiempo. Es maduro, pero tiene una apariencia atrevida que no se parecía en absoluto a la de Moochan. Kang recordó a sus otros dos hijos, a quienes había visto solo unas veces. Uno se parece a Hwang Ik-joong, pero el otro se parece a su esposa. Ninguno era tan brillante como Moochan. _Los ojos de_ _Ik_ _parecían preguntarse hasta dónde sabía_.  
Kang acomodó sus piernas en una posición relajada y levantó moderadamente la punta de la barbilla. Hwang Ik-joong lo miró a él y al abuelo alternativamente, pero el anciano no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Finalmente, el joven murmuró con una cara reacia: **"Se hizo cargo de Yeo Hee-ju, ¿No es verdad?"**

**"Lo único que hizo fue una práctica común cuando un ídolo no renueva su contrato. Quienes dirigen empresas deberían siempre hacer lo correcto y darles libertad ¿No es así? Además, puede que se vea grande, pero es un joven todavía. Supongo que fue mi culpa por llevarlo en la dirección equivocada desde que era niño. Su idea principal no funcionó y rebotó en la dirección equivocada".**

**"¿Rebotó en Yeo Hee-ju?"**

**"Oh, entiendo hacía que parte vas. ¿No son ambos lo suficientemente jóvenes como para que puedan experimentar?"**

**"Bueno, parece que se conocían en el pasado."**

**"Realmente** **no lo sabía tampoco."**

**"¿Hay alguna forma de que no supieras?"**

Kang todavía miraba la nuca de Moochan mientras se frotaba la frente. Como era de esperar, _Hwang_ _Ik_ _-joong creía que Moochan y Hee-ju estaban en algún tipo de relación_. Es por eso que ya que era una Omega que evidentemente estaba en una relación con su hijo, evitó que se quemara... Aunque claro, siendo como es y conociendo que era una huérfana, firmó un contrato injusto y decidió fijar un horario cercano a los abusos y retirar dinero de su cuenta tanto como se le diera la gana.

**"En realidad, entiendo muy bien por qué el señor Hwang vino a verme, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Ya todo está hecho".**

**"Este movimiento tan..."**

**"No cambiaré de idea. Mi abuelo y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que es necesario organizar el entorno lo antes posible".**

También era una especie de prueba de Kang frente a su abuelo, _así que él estaba dirigiendo toda la operación._ Ahora, no tenía idea de que sumergirse en algo como eso era tan **increíblemente agotador** , pero también sentía la necesidad de hacerse cargo. Esa... **Llama del deber que le obligó a pedir consejo del anciano.**  
Cuando Kang miró al secretario Park, que se había movido detrás de Hwang Ik-jung, los otros guardias entraron y se pusieron en fila. _Eso significaba que si no quería que lo sacaran, tenía que obedecer y escuchar._

Aunque claramente no hizo nada de eso.

Hwang Ik-joong le gritó al anciano, y antes de que pudiera decir algunas otras palabras más, lo echaron del salón con un fuerte impulso. Entonces, los guardias extendieron los brazos hacia Moochan también, pero Kang negó con la cabeza. **Todavía tenía una historia que compartir con él.**

Kang se levantó de su asiento e inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia su abuelo. El anciano, reconociendo ese movimiento, se levantó y pegó la cara a la oreja de Kang: **"Es muy escandaloso traer trabajo a la casa. Deberías tener una oficina propia pronto."**

**"Todavía tengo mucho que aprender antes de eso. Por favor, vete primero".**

Cuando el anciano salió de la habitación, el secretario Park lo siguió y el resto de los guardias también fueron enviados lejos de la puerta.

Kang miró a Moochan con frialdad en el espacio que quedaba solo para los dos así que, por un momento, no hubo ni una pequeña palabra que intercambiar. Moochan, que se estiraba, giró el cuello e hizo una impresión como si estuviera rígido. Su piel estaba hinchada y las mejillas se le veían más sucias de lo esperado. Moochan abrió la boca para hablar, pero sonó como si murmurara con una pronunciación incorrecta:

**"... Hiciste algo increíble. Si estabas tratando de que saliera noqueado de la casa, fue un acto muy bien logrado".**

**"Fue una señal de gratitud".**

Moochan, frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras de Kang, se tocó la barbilla para ver si había entendido.

**"¿De qué mierda estás hablando?"**

**"Yeo Hee-ju..."**

Hee-ju fue seguida por rumores que eran demasiado terribles como para contar. Como era una celebridad bastante popular, salía humo de su chimenea constantemente por lo que no era inusual que la atacaran todo el tiempo. De hecho, como Jooheon, quien dio a luz al hijo de Kang, estuvo viviendo con ella, era probable que los rumores se confundieran y estuvieran circulando por más tiempo del que creyó. Sin embargo, cuando hizo una investigación, hubo un rumor de que Hee-ju tenía un patrocinador de una casa rica desde hace muchísimo tiempo, _y la fuente del rumor estaba relacionada con Jewel misma, que era su agencia._ En cuanto a Jewel, la lealtad de los empleados no era alta, y Hee-ju, quien se encontraba aislada en ese momento, no cuidaba a las personas que la rodeaban por lo que su información salió de todas direcciones.

Kang miró a Moochan a la cara durante mucho tiempo... _Porque parecía que la estaba cuidando._

**"Escuché de Joo Heon que recientemente entraste al trabajo de Yeo Hee-ju. Ocurrió por casualidad de hecho."**

**"Por supuesto. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine a Corea..."**

**"Y Yeo Hee-ju... Hee-ju dijo que era la primera vez que veía tu cara."**

**"Sí, esta es la primera vez que la vi. Estaba tratando de ganar dinero asumiendo el contrato de la empresa".**

Moochan, quien estaba sentado con el rostro tembloroso, parecía un niño pequeño que estaba indefenso y a la intemperie, quizá por sus heridas. Kang se tragó las palabras que quedaban en su boca y lo miró en silencio por un instante: Fue la primera vez, desde que habían estado en la escuela secundaria, que tuvo una conversación tan larga con Moochan. Aunque esa vez eran increíblemente jóvenes: Cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria, se encontró con Moochan en el antiguo gimnasio. Lo que pensó que era solo violencia escolar le siguió a un recuerdo desagradable de feromonas alfa esparcidas en la escuela, rastros de marcas y un increíble aroma de rabia. Después de eso, cuando lo conoció en la academia, descubrió que solo estaba hablando de Jooheon y luego incluso fue a la cafetería... Uno a uno, mientras las piezas del rompecabezas estaban pegándose en su cabeza, Kang no pudo apartar la mirada de Moochan. Un ser humano que no ha recibido una palabra de afecto adecuado, y que además, ha sido criado con violencia... Pensó que lo podía entender ahora _¿Por qué Moochan le dijo tal mentira sobre Jooheon vendiendo su cuerpo? ¿Por qué ha estado haciendo cosas tan irracionales?_ El acertijo completo produjo un resultado amargo, pero Kang todavía no abrió la boca y no dijo nada. Sin más, se quedó increíblemente quieto, solamente respirando:

**"... Te ayudaré con esto y cumpliré con la amenaza de tu padre sobre el suelo coreano. Te mandaré al extranjero antes de que la bomba estalle y te pegue en la cara. Luego hablaremos de precios..."**

**"¿De qué estás hablando? Si es por "tu familia" Yo ya no tengo ninguna intención de ver a Yeo Joo-heon".**

**"Se hicieron todo tipo de cosas sucias en tu edificio, tienes que entender."**

**"¿Pero y si se anularan todos los cargos de contrabando y distribución de drogas? Entonces yo..."**

**"Bueno, es improbable, y aunque pase seguiríamos viviendo bajo el mismo cielo y eso es algo que honestamente no me agrada mucho que digamos. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrás vivir decentemente sin volver a caer bajo el yugo de tu padre?** **¿10 años? ¿La mitad? Tengo miedo de eso así que, es bueno sujetarte del collar."**

**"Bastardo. ¿Qué demonios estás...?"**

Moochan negó con la cabeza después de tragar la blasfemia que sobresalía de su garganta. En realidad, Kang sentía que desde hace mucho tiempo, su corazón ya no era solo sádico. _Había un sentimiento más que se había cultivado durante mucho tiempo, durante 7 años_. Fue difícil de pensar, así que Kang desvío la mirada.

**"¿¡Por qué estás obsesionado con mis errores!? ¡Yo no hice nada en realidad!"**

**"No lo estoy, solamente... Quiero evitarte la fatiga. Una señal de gratitud por cuidar a Yeo Hee-ju".**

**"... ¿Puedo entrar una vez que salga? ¿O vas a llevarme al extranjero como un criminal?"**

Y escupió, aunque la saliva en el suelo se mezcló con sangre. Kang miró a Moochan, que parecía adolorido, y luego le habló con un tono pobre. Como si fuera un niño incapaz de comprender.

**"Sí, como supones, no soy tan buena persona. Y como tú tampoco lo eres, tienes que pagar por las cosas que hiciste mal. Estoy agradecido por el trabajo que hiciste con Yeo Hee-ju, pero ambos sabemos que no podemos dejarlo así".**

**"Tal mierda... Pensar que todo comenzó con Yeo Joo-heon"**

Moochan, quien negó con la cabeza, se tocó la espalda antes de seguir hablando. Parecía haber dolor en cada esquina mientras movía su cuerpo. A primera vista, uno supondría que habría sido una vergüenza para él hacer esto: Un hombre, sentado allí con una depresión tan impresionante que incluso parecía consumirlo... La mirada de Kang, mirándolo, permanecía fija en él como si temiera lastimarlo si hacía algo incorrectamente.  
Dándole un vistazo al pasado, _incluso se podía decir que Moochan era un benefactor de Kang._ Después de todo, la primera vez que conoció a Joo-heon fue por Moochan, y la oportunidad de tener una nueva relación con Joo-heon, que solo lo había expulsado constantemente de su vida, también se debió a los disturbios creados por Moochan todo el tiempo. Por supuesto, hace 7 años sospechaba de Jooheon por las mentiras de ese mismo hombre, **pero Kang fue quien lo había entendido mal** y al final, era difícil culpar a Moochan de todo ya que quien no creyó en Jooheon hasta el final, **había sido solamente** **él**.

Cuando juntó todo esto, aunque llegó a la conclusión de que era en gran parte una molestia, también hubo una gran fluctuación en sus sentimientos... Las moscas que flotan alrededor de su Omega enlazado no pueden ser ni considerarse agradables nunca. Pero, por lo general, es un hombre que ha aprendido a ya no estar tan enojado con las moscas cuando existe la opción de eliminarlas.

Kang dejó de mirar a Moochan y cerró los ojos por un momento. La fuerza entró con su respiración, así que presionó suavemente las cejas y luego trató de reiniciar el circuito de pensamiento racional que se había detenido por un momento. **"... No pongas el nombre de Yeo Joo-heon en tu boca tan fácilmente".** Dijo

 **"Hah, sé muy bien de lo que hablas pero ¡Joder! ¿Por qué diablos tú..? Incluso cuando yo fuí el primero."** Moochan cerró la boca, arrugando la cara en lugar de gritar como parecía querer. Luchó, con una mirada desagradable sobre lo que estaba pensando hacer como próximo movimiento y de pronto comenzó a charlar. Kang no podía saber si hablaba solo o no. **"Joder, ¿Qué? ¿Naciste con un marco dorado? Como un idiota, ni siquiera conocías la verdad sobre nada. Volteaste los ojos y elegiste el camino en el que suponer era más fácil. Tuviste un hijo ¿Y entonces que hiciste? Yeo Joo-heon... Nunca se hubiera acercado a ti sin una buena razón ¿Pero ahora tú eres el santo y a quién debo pedir perdón?"**

**"Cállate. Solo cállate. A menos que quieras que te arrastren como a tu padre."**

**"Yeo Joo-heon es tu familia ahora, porque te aprovechaste de la situación para hacerlo. Dios... Si tú supieras. Solo lo he visto volverse loco dos veces, y fue cuando su hermana y su abuela estaban en peligro. Luego se embarazó y ¿Solo te alejaste? ¿Intentaste tirar los árboles que ya** **habías sembrado? Es obvio, así son todos los humanos como tú. Yo también investigo las cosas Lee Kang, y sé que estabas buscando una clínica de aborto".**

Sus ojos, que había estado tratando de cerrar, se abrieron de la nada y sus pupilas negras brillaron como si las llamas pudieran salir en cualquier momento. Kang se levantó del asiento y aunque luchó contra el impulso de golpear a Moochan, momentos después aquel cuello, moteado y con huellas de manos, _ya estaba siendo apretado por sus dedos._  
Moochan se rió en voz alta, como si estuviera fanfarroneando a pesar de que estaba siendo estrangulado.

**"¿Te dolió? ¡Entonces es cierto! ¿No te tratan ya como a un humano con pedigrí? Yeo Joo-heon seguramente estaba buscando eso cuando fue contigo, ¡Pero solo encontró a un imbécil!"**

**"¡Y tú estaba allí...! Listo para comer las migas que había dejado."**

**"¿Y qué más remedio tenía? ¡Dime qué otra opciones tengo yo! No hay persona que sepa tan bien como nosotros todo lo que sufrimos..."**

Del rostro de Moochan, que se había estado riendo a carcajadas como un paciente maníaco, en un instante, la pequeña sonrisa burlona desapareció. Las miradas de Kang y Moochan chocaron a una distancia de menos de un centímetro y luego, el poder de sus manos comenzó a hacerse más y más pequeño. De hecho, las palabras de Moochan eran tan absurdas que parecían divertidas. En primer lugar, _¿Cómo podía decir que Kang conocía sus sentimientos cuando ninguno de los dos habían sido completamente iguales?_ Entonces, en lugar de sentir empatía con la pregunta de Moochan, el también se rió. El agarre, que en un principio soltó su garganta, se hizo considerablemente más fuerte y un ligero gemido fluyó en el aire cuando su cara se puso increíblemente roja.

Sí, **romper un cuello herido así hubiera sido relativamente fácil**.

Era delgado, como el de un pollo. Kang lo miró y parpadeó lentamente... Pese a todo esto, seguía siendo un sentimiento de verdad incomprensible. _¿Por qué está tan enojado? ¿Por qué lo considera insoportablemente desagradable y a la vez intenta tener tan siquiera un_ _miligramo_ _de consideración por él?_

**"Bueno... Lee Kang. Tú... ¿Estás asustado?"**

En el momento en que Moochan habló, con una voz extraña debido a su garganta apretada, Kang parpadeó. Cuando la fuerza desapareció por segunda vez del agarre que había ido aumentando poco a poco, Moochan tosió violentamente y trató de quitar de sobre él la mano de Kang. El hombre parpadeó y miró hacia abajo, observando los dedos que quedaron inconscientes y flotando en el aire.

Moochan, que logró dejar de toser, le habló de nuevo, con un rostro enrojecido y una respiración rápida: **"Si mi existencia te parece tan jodidamente estúpida, solo entiérrame. Mátame y déjame tirado por allí. Incluso si no te gusto ¿Por qué estás tirando tu dinero para mandarme al extranjero? ¿No es suficiente con ir a la cárcel durante unos años?"**

**"Ya te lo dije... Es solo una señal de gratitud por lo que hiciste con Yeo Hee-ju".**

**"Estás jodidamente loco. ¡Es porque quieres deshacerte de mí en Corea porque si Jooheon se entera que hice que no maltrataran a su hermana, comenzará a verme de otra manera y vendrá conmigo para hablarme! Así es él... Y así se comportan todos los estúpidos Alfa como tú."** Lo escupió con rabia, y luego lo miró con la boca cerrada. Lentamente, el sonido de la risa desapareció y Moochan hizo una expresión estúpida que ocasionó que Kang apartara la mirada. **"Dime que eso no te espanta."**

Kang, que se despertó de ese trance, caminó cerca de la mesa en lugar de regresar al sofá... Presionando el botón de extensión, dijo que sacaran a Moochan de ese cuarto y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos con un largo suspiro. _¿Por qué era tan irritable cuando alguien conocía la base de sus sentimientos?_ En realidad, no valía la pena responder a las sucias palabras de Moochan, pero una pequeña espinita se había quedado justo allí. El dolor de cabeza, que había desaparecido desde que volvió a encontrarse con Jooheon, vino a él de nuevo, y Kang entonces intentó solucionarlo presionando y tocando su frente. _¿Qué había hecho mientras Hwang Moo-chan parecía tan fiel a Jooheon durante 7 años?_ Incluso sabía que la abuela del chico había fallecido y recordaba exactamente que tenía una hermana. Él ni siquiera sabía que Jooheon estaba embarazado y ni siquiera se enteró de que su hijo ya había nacido. Sin saber nada, simplemente se sentó con las manos vacías y pasó un tiempo golpeando el aire. Odiando y teniendo resentimientos sin sentido... Y si no hubiera vuelto a ver a Jooheon, si Moochan hubiese conocido a Jooheon primero y Jooheon se hubiera enterado de lo que Moochan había estado haciendo por Heeju hasta ahora, estaba seguro de que su posición podría haberse invertido por completo. Al final, _es él quien vuelve a estar junto a Jooheon solo porque fue muy afortunado_. Pero la victoria parecía difícil de soportar porque estaba enojado y ansioso.

**"Jaja, ¿Estás realmente asustado, Lee Kang? ¿Es así verdad? Wow esto es increíble. Haces que me den muchas ganas de hablar con Joo-heon sobre esto."**

**"Cállate y vete. Tú puedes rechazar mi oferta o no, así que haz lo que quieras y ve a la cárcel y también a ser golpeado por tu padre. Solamente hazme un favor y desaparece de una buena vez."**

_Pero Kang dejó de respirar en el momento en que ordenaba que se llevaran a Moochan._ Esto fue porque la puerta se estaba abriendo con tanto cuidado que pensó que eran sus guardias. Su mano, señalando la salida y haciendo señas, cayó lentamente al suelo y Moochan, que lo estaba mirando, observó hacia atrás con cara de desconcierto antes de levantarse de su asiento con asombro y tan rápido que no pareció que estuviera lastimado.

Jooheon estaba nervioso, junto a la puerta.

**"Jooheon-ah"**

Como si exprimiera las palabras, su voz se perdió en el aire. Notó claramente que Jooheon tragaba saliva a pesar de que estaba en una posición lejana... Dio un paso adelante y cerró la puerta en silencio. Su mirada recorrió lentamente la habitación y alcanzó a Moochan por un tiempo, sin embargo, _finalmente se quedó perdido en Kang._

**"Vine porque tenía algo que contarte... No sabía que estaban juntos".**

De pie en el medio, Moo-chan apretó ansiosamente sus labios, levantó los brazos con torpeza y trató de cubrir su cuello.

Mientras Kang lo miraba por un momento y luego se volvía hacia Jooheon nuevamente, notó que las pupilas de Jooheon seguían completamente incrustadas en él. **Sin ningún temblor o rastro de duda.**


	26. 18

La pasta que había hecho con Kang, era tan maravillosa que merecía la pena comerla lentamente. Los espaguetis se hirvieron en casa y luego lo frieron en una salsa que fue preparada por Taeyang-i. Sin embargo, aún así y pese a lo rápido de todo, la pasta hecha por Kang parecía de una calidad incomparablemente alta. Como dijo antes, _tenía_ _bastante habilidad para cocinar._

Tan pronto como terminó la cena, Kang se levantó y dijo que tenía que ir con su abuelo así que, después de despedirlo en la entrada principal, se sentó en el sofá al lado de su hija y se puso a ver una caricatura con ella mientras los dos se tocaban los estómagos hinchados.   
Las caricaturas que suelen ver los niños de hoy en día no parecer ser particularmente largas por lo que el tiempo en que comenzó y terminó fue inferior a las dos horas. Sin embargo, Taeyang se aburrió muchísimo antes de eso y entonces se levantó para buscar un bocadillo en la cocina. Originalmente es una niña que come todo muy bien pero, en estos días, lo hacía más y en la misma cantidad que un adulto. Dijo que la pasta estaba deliciosa y comió casi 1,5 porciones, pero ahora estaba por allí buscando más bocadillos. **Definitivamente se trataba de un período especial de crecimiento.** Al mirar a la niña, Jooheon estaba preocupado por lo que iba a comer y qué tanto sería lo que se llevaría a la boca... Pero Kang era algo, _y seguramente ella también lo iba a ser._

Era la temporada en que las papas se estaban volviendo más deliciosas así que había comprado una bolsa entera de ellas. Jooheon sacó varias papas, quitó la piel y las cortó después en trozos lo suficientemente pequeños como para que un niño pudiera comer. _Estaba pensando en hacer un_ _ **mattang**_ _._ Debido a que ninguno de los ingredientes que se utilizaban para esto eran caros, podía recordar que era un bocadillo que su abuela le daba frecuentemente por lo que también era uno de los menús que Jooheon podía preparar sin la mayor dificultad.

Las papas fritas son peligrosas, por lo que al freírlas, no se permiten niños cerca. En lugar de pedirle ayuda con la azúcar, lo hizo por su cuenta hasta derretirla y mezclarla. El azúcar se hacía una pastita que cubría rápidamente la superficie de la papa y luego la volvía toda irremediablemente pegajosa. Todo lo que tenía que hacer la niña era remover con la espátula varias veces para hacer que no se quemara y luego, moverlo otro poquito de las esquinas. La pequeña, mirándolo con una expresión completamente brillante, saltó de la silla y corrió hacia la alacena para sacar un cuenco de vidrio.

**"¿Vas a ponerlo ahí para** **comértelo** **?"**

**"¡Sí!"**

Cuando Jooheon tomó el **Mattang** con una espátula, la niña sacudió la cabeza, tomó los bordes y luego la colocó en el cuenco utilizando toda la mano. Le llevó bastante tiempo poner papa por papa, creando la forma que tenía en mente hasta hacerla perfecta. Queriendo ver qué era, Jooheon miró en su dirección hasta percatarse de la pequeña ovejita de Taeyang, en silencio y con los brazos cruzados. Por fin, la niña, que puso el resto del Mattang en el recipiente de vidrio, miró a Jooheon mientras sonreía ampliamente y gritó:

**"¡Trae al señor!"**

**"... ¿Ahora?"**

**"¡Si! ¡Quiero mostrarle lo que hizo Taeyang!"**

Jooheon, que estaba intentando ocultar el ruido de un suspiro escandaloso, miró al niño en silencio por un momento y lo pensó: Taeyang sostenía un cuenco de vidrio lleno de papas y sonreía por todos lados ante la idea de mostrarle esto a Kang. Era realmente algo encantador pese a lo que había ocurrido cuando reveló que era su padre... Y como esa vez no parecía estar completamente conforme con la idea, seguramente Kang se conmovería hasta el alma cuando viera la comida. Tal vez, incluso podría dejar caer gotas de agua espesas de esos ojos que parecían siempre indiferentes...  
Finalmente, después de respirar y dar un par de pasos a su alrededor, Joo-heon, quien consintió, le puso un abrigo ceñido a Taeyang para que no le diera frío con el viento otoñal de la tarde y tomó su mano para ir con ella a la salida. Debido a la temporada de lluvias, tuvo que tener cuidado con su cristalería a tal extremo que terminó por guardarla en una bolsa de tela gruesa. Se subieron en un taxi y le dieron al chófer la dirección de la casa de Kang. Él había dicho que iría a casa y que vería a su abuelo, así que Jooheon llamó al hombre para avisarle de inmediato y hacer que se pudiera preparar. Cuando sonó el primer pitido, sus palmas estaban húmedas por alguna razón y sus dedos se movían como si se hubiesen vuelto de gelatina. No hay necesidad de estar nervioso, ese era un hecho, pero cuanto más largo es el pitido, más mareada se siente su cabeza. **El teléfono no estaba conectando.** Revisó la pantalla del teléfono por un momento así que Taeyang, sentada a su lado, rápidamente lo motivó para hacerlo otra vez. Joo-heon presionó el botón de llamada nuevamente mientras escuchaba la voz parloteante en su cabeza que decía **"No es la gran cosa." "Seguramente está hablando con su abuelo."**

Esta vez, el teléfono se conectó antes de que sonara el primer pitido, por lo que pudo escuchar una voz extraña venir desde el otro lado:

**< ¿Diga?>**

**"... ¿No es el teléfono celular de Lee Kang?"**

**< Sí, lo es. Joven Joo-Heon Yeo, este es ** **Young** **-** **taek** **Park. El señor Lee dejó el teléfono por un rato... >**

**< ¿Qué? ¿Es Jooheon? Pásamelo.>**  
  
Estaba oyendo atentamente las palabras del secretario Park cuando de repente, _escuchó la voz del anciano venir desde el fondo_. Jooheon enderezó la espalda y acercó un poco más el teléfono a su oído. El abuelo de Kang tomó el teléfono celular que tenía el secretario Park y dijo que cosas que parecían ser relativamente simples: _Había personas con las que Kang tuvo que reunirse para tratar algunos temas importantes, por lo que dejó su teléfono al secretario Park por un tiempo y luego fue a la oficina principal._

**< ¿Para qué llamaste? ¿Pasó algo? Te pasaré a Kang ahora mismo.>**

**"Oh, está bien así. No es un asunto urgente."**

**"¿Eres el abuelo del señor?"**

Taeyang se acercó al lado de Jooheon y ladeó ligeramente su cabecita. Parecía que había escuchado la voz del abuelo a través de su teléfono celular.

Mientras oía con atención y observaba el parpadeo de los ojos de su niña, _la bolsa que sostenía con fuerza entre sus manos entró en sus ojos._ Jooheon, quien estuvo preocupado por un tiempo, intentó olvidar la escena del anciano, llegando a su café el otro día y estallado en ira contra Moochan, antes de finalmente tragar un suspiro doloroso y abrir la boca: **"Quiero darle a Kang-i el mattang de camote y papa que hizo Taeyang. Estoy de camino a casa ahora, ¿Está bien?"**

**< Está muy bien. ¿Dijiste que la pequeña lo hizo? Excelente, muero por probarlo>**

Cuando escuchó la voz del anciano, pensó que la cantidad de camote que se entregaría a Kang sería muy pequeña, _pero no dijo nada._

Poco después de que terminaran de hablar por teléfono, llegaron al área principal de la casa de Kang y, quizá debido al hecho de que le había dicho al abuelo que habían tomado un taxi, los empleados estaban esperando justo afuera de la puerta. Pero a diferencia de Joo-heon, que no sabe cómo acomodar su cuerpo o su expresión ante tan violenta hospitalidad, Taeyang dio un paso al frente con una expresión de dicha impresionante. En el enrejado, esperaban el anciano y los padres de Kang también. La ceremonia de presentación del Mattang de camote y papa siguió con los elogios y las palabras bonitas a Taeyang, que engrandecían terriblemente sus dones culinarios. En realidad, podía ver el ego del niño asomando alto en el cielo, y luego, cuando ella preguntó por Kang, quién era en realidad el destinatario inicial, la respuesta que tuvieron fue sobre una reunión que aún no terminaba.  
El anciano habló en voz baja con Joo-heon, quien movía su cabeza de un lado a otro son pensar:

**"¿Te gustaría venir por aquí un minuto?"**

Tenía curiosidad, así que le hizo caso.

Mientras caminaba por los hermosos pasillos entre los jardines, el anciano se detuvo frente a una puerta inmensa después de pasar varias puertas corredizas y pasillos un tanto complejos. Jooheon lo miró con cara de perplejidad, pero solo una pregunta, cuyo significado era desconocido, regresó.

**"¿Te gustaría entrar?"**

**"¿... Puedo?"**

**"Recomiendo que lo hagas".**

**"Esto... Primero, dígame qué está haciendo."**

**"Seguro piensas que podría ser desagradable que pase algo en un lugar que no conoces ¿No es así? Alguna pelea que no puedas manejar, un silencio incómodo que escuches durante mucho tiempo..."**

**"Eso es… Correcto."**

**"Pero si ya veniste hasta aquí buscando a Kang, ¿Qué más puede pasar?"**

Antes de que Jooheon pudiera decir algo, el anciano llamó a la puerta suavemente... Y aunque no se escuchó ninguna respuesta en el interior, agarró el pomo entre las manos y lo giró hábilmente: _Había una combinación inesperada de dos personas enfrentadose frente a frente._ Jooheon, quien había llegado simplemente para entregar un traste de comida, se quedó en medio con una cara de sorpresa impresionante y luego pasó a mirar a Kang. La emoción y la vergüenza se mezclaron a partes iguales y se revelaron de inmediato en su cara. Salió un tono que parecía de burla cuando dijo:

**"Te dije que te gustaba el drama."**

Kang estaba extraordinariamente perplejo y no podía encontrar una excusa que considerara factible. Vio que su mirada se clavaba directamente en sus ojos y, al cabo de un minuto más, miró a Moochan, que estaba justo a un lado, y se quedó allí por más tiempo del que hubiese podido considerar necesario. Parecía muy patético ver que estaba tratando de cubrirse la cara con los brazos y las manos _¿Pensó que no podría ver eso?_ Salió una risa de la boca de Kang, pero igual se contuvo para tratar de aclarar su mente.

**"No sé exactamente cuál es la situación... Pero ví lo que salió en las noticias."**

**"... No tiene nada que ver contigo, Jooheon. Salgamos. De todos modos, no estábamos hablando de eso".**

**"¿Por qué esto no tiene nada que ver con Yeo Joo-heon, Lee Kang? Todo es por Yeo Joo-heon, ¿O no es cierto?"**

Moochan bloqueó el frente de Kang, que se movía rápidamente hacia el chico que todavía estaba parado en la puerta. Jooheon frunció el ceño cuando el ángulo del brazo que había estado sosteniendo el pecho de Kang se torció y luego se reveló una cara arruinada. _¿Podría ser que Moochan fuera golpeado por Kang?_ Nunca había visto a ese hombre utilizar los puños, pero no es extraño que lo golpeara si lo había hecho enojar lo suficiente. Jooheon rápidamente negó con la cabeza, mirando a Kang con una mirada sospechosa, y luego suspiró de nuevo. No importaba cuánto lo pensara, _Kang no era tan malo._

**"He estado metido en esto durante mucho tiempo ¿No crees que todos necesitamos respuestas a nuestras preguntas sobre...?"**

Moochan, que estaba bloqueando el frente de Kang, se dio la vuelta y miró a Jooheon, que lo observaba con bastante detenimiento. Torpemente levantó los brazos sobre su frente y luego incluso intentó mirar para el suelo. Sin embargo, el rostro de Moochan, que apenas se ocultaba, ocasionó que Jooheon frunciera el ceño porque estaba manchado de cicatrices, heridas frescas y rastros de sangre.

**"No digas otra palabra, sal ahora".**

**"¿Por qué ahora actúas como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Ya no vas a intentar ahogarme porque está Yeo Joo-heon presente? Hazlo, vamos... ¿No es esta la mejor oportunidad de hacer que tu Omega no sea robado por idiotas como yo?"**

_Y entonces una sonrisa divertida colgó sobre la boca de Moochan._ Como si sus palabras no estuvieran equivocadas, Kang le agarró el antebrazo con fuerza igual a si estuviese listo para arrastrarlo por el suelo, **pero no pudo hacer nada más que eso**... La mano opuesta, medio levantada, temblaba con mucha fuerza, **pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer.**   
Moochan, que miró hacia Kang, volvió la cabeza y observó ahora a Jooheon atentamente. Dos ojos se permitieron brillar en medio de la cara rota:

**"Yeo Joo-heon, ¿Lo sabías? ¿Lo qué hizo él hace siete años y lo qué yo hice por ti?"**

**"Jooheon, no escuches estas tonterías y vete. No, salgamos juntos..."**

**"Joder, ¿Realmente no quieres escuchar? ¿No quieres saber lo qué hizo este hombre para controlar su ansiedad mientras yo estaba viendo por ti?"**

**"Jooheon-ah... Yo no..."**

**"Silencio. Ahora esto es entre él y yo."**

Sentía que quería apretar la cabeza de Moochan hasta hacerla estallar entre sus dedos, así que levantó la mano hacia el frente de su cara. No obstante, y como si el tembloroso Kang hubiera cambiado de opinión por tercera vez, simplemente se acercó a Joo-heon y lo instó a salir... _Pero Jooheon se mantuvo firme en su lugar y no apartó la mirada de Moochan en todo momento._ Kang no podía sacarlo a la fuerza así que simplemente lo miró con ojos suplicantes una y otra vez hasta que Jooheon trató de apartarlo... Moochan, que se sintió animado por la forma en que parecía escucharlo, se acercó un paso más y volvió a abrir la boca.

**"Joder, todavía me avergüenza hablar contigo... Quiero que, primero que nada, sepas que no era mi intención hacer las cosas que viste. Es solo que, estaba tratando de explotar lo que tenía en mis manos. No, maldita sea, yo... Honestamente, quiero decir que fue un error. En realidad, no estaba tratando de hacer algo malo, pero..."**

**"No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, así que simplemente se claro y habla sin rodeos. Moo-chan Hwang, ¿Qué hiciste para ayudarme según tú?"**

**"Yeo Hee-ju, que vivía siempre en el mundo del espectáculo, no tenía casa y tampoco tenía padres... ¿Cómo crees que logró estar allí todo el tiempo sin ensuciarse?"**

Jooheon, que no entendió sus palabras de inmediato, parpadeó en silencio y luego abrió la boca. De repente, le vino a la mente la parte superior del artículo de noticias que habían visto mientras paseaban por el centro comercial. Al mirar alrededor y reparar en Kang, que tenía una cara infinitamente blanca, asintió y luego dijo **que podía seguir**... 

**"Entonces, aunque le pasaron todo tipo de cosas sucias a los demás, siempre dejé a tu hermana menor lejos. Yo la cuidé, para que nadie abusara de ella."**

Jooheon no dijo nada, y en su lugar barrió su cabeza con una mano que no dejaba de moverse de un modo inquieto. No sabía que era lo que estaba tratando de probar, pero al menos a sus ojos tenía que decir que seguía viéndose como un humano terrible. Incluso Kang, que fue alcanzado por esas palabras, se estaba enojando con él de un modo tan intenso que tuvo que mirar al otro lado.  
Jooheon tragó un suspiro doloroso mientras seguía pendiente de su rostro:

**"Sí, es una suerte que Hee-ju no haya pasado por cosas malas... Es solo que, también pienso si realmente debería agradecerte. Sabías de esto e igual la llevaste allí. ¿Me estás diciendo que te agradezca por sacar a mi hermana del camino cuándo a muchos jóvenes más los violaron? ¿Cuándo ella sufrió tanto por 7 años?"**

**"Es que eso lo hizo la empresa, no yo... Joder, parece que no me estás escuchando. Entonces, veamos, ¿Me estás diciendo que debería haber dejado que tu hermana rodara en las camas de todos o qué?"**

**"Hwang Moo-chan, es triste que realmente no hayas cambiado en absoluto. No hay nada diferente a los viejos tiempos, cuando me pedías que te devolviera un favor por ser amable. ¿Todavía me ves como un niño que se deja llevar por esas cosas?"**

Siempre que veía a Moochan, su mano temblaba y su cabeza se inclinaba como un hábito. La violencia, una vez impresa en alguien, no se curaba fácilmente solo porque pasaba el tiempo... Por ejemplo, en el pasado y sin importar cuanto tratara de no hacerlo, su cuerpo colapsaba de manera natural y comenzaba a sentir una ansiedad impresionante. Pero ahora, **no había ningún rastro de miedo en los sentimientos que estaban hirviendo en su cabeza.** Estaba enojado con Kang, que estaba tratando de llevarlo hacía otro lado como si imaginara que no lo soportaría y sobre todo, _estaba harto de que pensaran que era un idiota._ Ese pantano negro todavía intentaba sujetarle el tobillo... Pero ahora era más alto que él.

**"Y comparado conmigo, Kang realmente te lastimó mucho más..."**

**"Lo hizo. Pero no es nada que te importe."**

**"¡Joder! ¿¡Y por qué parece que no te importa a ti tampoco!? Te folló y te dejó, y cuando no te tuvo para seguir haciéndolo se folló a alguien más ¡Eso es lo que intento explicarte! ¡¡Que él es la peor persona con la podrías estar y que deberías notarlo en lugar de** **crucificarme** **solamente a mi!! Joder Si no tuvieras un hijo con él ¿Le habrías perdonado?"**

**"Si no hubiéramos tenido un hijo..."**

Jooheon, que había cerrado la boca durante un rato, respiró hondo. Antes incluso de responder, miró a su alrededor nuevamente y notó a Kang, con un rostro miserable y un estado de ánimo que gritaba saber exactamente lo que respondería Jooheon. Jooheon suspiró, y lentamente volvió su mirada hacia Moochan. _Si no hubiera tenido hijos, si su estómago hubiera estado vacío hace siete años..._

**"Si no hubiera tenido un hijo, no hubiera huido tampoco. De alguna manera...** _**Nos habríamos arreglado porque nos queríamos** _ **. Entonces, Hwang Moo-chan, todas tus palabras son tonterías. Habría perdonado a Kang-i."**

**"Entonces… Tal cosa..."**

**"Ahora, es cierto que estoy aceptando a Kang-i más fácilmente debido a mi niña. Es mi juicio, es mi elección. Pensé que sería mejor para mí hijo y para mí así que ¿Qué tienes que ver en eso?"**

Sin niños, nunca hubiera dejado a Kang hace 7 años. No se hubieran lastimado en la primavera de sus diecinueve y no hubiesen dejado de tomarse de las manos... Fue poco tiempo, _pero fue increíblemente profundo_ por lo que las palabras de Moochan no encajaban para nada. Es decir, Jooheon a veces se preguntaba a sí mismo también _¿Por qué estaba haciendo lo que hacía y actuando de tal manera cuándo estaba junto a él?_ Era dudoso que fuera únicamente por Taeyang que lo perdonara y lo aceptara así que, lo que había pasado en realidad fue que durante 7 años, **sus sentimientos realmente no se endurecieron en absoluto.**

**"Yo lo quiero..."**

El rostro de Moochan, que no pudo responder a las palabras de Jooheon, se distorsionó lentamente. Parecía más triste que enojado.

**"... ¿Por qué siempre eres tan cruel...?"**

**"Yo estoy..."**

**"¡Joder! Está bien, lo entiendo ¡Sé que no soy suficientemente bueno para ti y qué no importa lo que haga para intentar ayudarte porque tú nunca lo notarás! Yo, joder, sí, te estaba jodiendo antes. Te jodí en la secundaria, tanto como pude. Sé lo que no soy y sé también lo que soy Entonces, sí, seguro que me superan. Y me superarán siempre aunque me esfuerce y me esfuerce..."**

**"..."**

**"¿Es porque tiene dinero? Joder, tengo mucho dinero también. Y mi personalidad... Si es muy mala yo podría... Realmente podría... No soy, igual que cuando me viste la última vez."**

**"..."**

**"Yo fuí el primero... Yo fuí el primero que te amó y el primero, que te encontró otra vez..."**

Moochan, que murmuró todo esto como un loco, levantó las manos y enterró la cara justo entre ellas. Su rostro no era visible, pero tampoco parecía estar llorando. _Era como si estuviera tratando de dominar la sensación de estar abrumado._   
Jooheon lo miró con una cara que reveló un corazón complejo. No parecía estarle preguntando algo, así que tampoco tenía algo que responder. Sin embargo, abrió la boca después de un arduo trabajo:

**"Hwang Moo-chan, lo sabes bien... Lo que me hiciste. Y nunca me pediste perdón o trataste de cambiar. Lo siento... Pero eres como el barro que siempre trató de hundirme. Vienes conmigo para amenazarme y cuando logras hacerlo, vienes de nuevo y de nuevo y esa es la historia entera de mi vida."**

**"..."**

**"No importaba cuánto estuviese luchando, no había nadie en quien pudiera sostenerme... Pero Kang fue el primero en darme una mano ¿Puedes entender eso? Sentir, que tú fuiste el baño de barro de mi vida cuando Kang fue mi primera luz".**

La luz brillando tenuemente en el gimnasio oscuro. 

La primera persona en llegar ante una vida que parecía difícil. 

El cariño que tuvo y que se extendió como si estuviera sumergido en agua caliente.

Todas esas cosas brillantes, _fueron todas sus primeras veces._ Y si lo miras desde afuera, por supuesto que no se verían como grandes cosas para alguien ordinario, pero para Jooheon, todas eran como huellas significativas y hermosas.

**"¿Cómo no podría elegir a Lee Kang...?"**

Preguntó inconscientemente. _¿Cómo no podría estar con Kang después de esa lucha?_

Moochan seguía en silencio con la cara entre ambas manos. No hubo respuesta, pero Jooheon pudo adivinar que esto era suficiente como para tomarla como una. Por lo tanto, se volvió y envió una mirada a Kang para decirle **que ya podían salir de allí** , pero Kang se quedó como un tronco y no hizo nada.

Se aproximó, agarró su mano y dijo: **"Salgamos."**

Kang fue sacado fácilmente por la puerta a pesar de que no tenía mucha fuerza en ambas piernas. Y después de cerrar, se dio cuenta de que _solo ellos dos estaban parados en el pasillo silencioso,_ de _lo que estaba haciendo_ y _lo que había dicho frente a Kang_ , por lo que su rostro se puso rojo de inmediato. Jooheon abrió la boca para intentar disculparse y luego la volvió a cerrar. Mientras tanto, Kang seguía en silencio.

**"Am... Hwang Moo-chan es una mierda, solo traté de... Hacérselo notar ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?"**

Después de apenas murmurar en un hilo de voz, Jooheon miró cuidadosamente hacia Kang de nuevo. El rostro que le miraba de vuelta no tenía expresión hasta el punto de que parecía indiferente a primera vista. Tragó saliva sin su conocimiento y después, _las gruesas palmas de Kang cubrieron por completo sus mejillas._ Sus manos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para tapar la mitad de su rostro, desde el costado de la cabeza hasta las orejas y la línea del mentón. Exploró su piel con cuidado, barrieron lentamente su labio inferior y el superior hasta hacer que Jooheon mirara a Kang como si estuviera poseído. _Sus ojos oscuros se veían más borrosos que de costumbre_.

**"¿Puedo besarte?"**

**"... ¡No puedes hacer eso en este momento!"**

**"Por eso pregunté primero. ¿Puedo besarte?"**

**"Ah... No sé si me molestaría..."**

La respuesta que salió por reflejo, fue tragada por los labios de otra persona y no pudo alcanzar a completarla. Varias respiraciones se entrelazaron, suspiros y manos temblorosas y al final, un calor tocó su boca cuando dijo:

_**"Esa no es la respuesta que quería escuchar".** _

Era una voz terriblemente baja que le siguió a una sonrisa... La carne caliente de su lengua entró y le sacudió sin dudarlo y después, en algún momento, sus piernas se aflojaron y se tambalearon hacía los lados y sus brazos se envolvieron como una cadena alrededor de su cintura. Los brazos de Kang rodearon la espalda de Jooheon y luego, subieron lentamente para acariciarle la nuca... A diferencia del fuerte agarre entre los dos, sus labios se tocaban muy suavemente y se derretían en un suave camino de saliva, _lo que dificultaba enormemente el despertar de la fantasía._

Cada vez que la lengua de Kang toca la carne blanda de su boca y luego la succiona suavemente, algo le baja desde la espalda hasta los dedos de los pies y le provoca cerrar los ojos... Pero cuando sus párpados temblaron y levantó la vista por un momento, **la espalda de alguien apareció frente a él**. El protagonista de la figura salió por la puerta corrediza y luego la cerró con un fuerte impulso, por lo que todo quedó en un fantasma del que no supo el nombre. Jooheon, que tenía prisa, agarró el borde de la camisa de Kang y lo apartó, pero a pesar de haber hecho eso dejó un beso en sus labios, mejillas y nariz... No estaba claro, _pero podía asegurar que era el abuelo._

Todo esto había sido por culpa de Kang, que atacó su boca, así que ahora se sentía lo suficientemente tímido como para vivir.


	27. 19

**"Oh Dios mío, ¿Taeyang hizo esto sola?"**

Con rostro emocionado, Kang levantó un cuenco de vidrio que tenía camote y papa. Las secuelas del beso aún permanecen fuertemente acentuadas en el temblor de sus manos así que Jooheon, quien intentó fingir que todo estaba bien, rápidamente giró la cabeza hacia adelante cuando hizo contacto visual con su abuelo. Se tocó la cara caliente y ardiente con la mano y cuando respiró con fuerza, sus ojos se encontraron esta vez con los de la madre de Kang:

**"Señor Jooheon, ¿Se encuentra en mal estado? Su rostro está muy rojo".**   
  
**"No es nada solo... Hace un poco de calor. Es todo."**

Cuanto más hablaba, más caliente se ponía su cara así que Jooheon puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió los labios en secreto. _¡Todo esto se debe a Kang!_ Y ya fuera porque conocía los pensamientos de Jooheon o porque estuviera tan avergonzado como él, Kang parecía muy ansioso por elogiar el mattang de camote para desviar el tema.

**"Yo puse uno por uno y luego coloqué el jarabe de azúcar."**

**"Es perfecto, en serio lo es ¿Taeyang realmente hizo esto? Parece tan delicioso que tengo envidia."**

**"Ujum ¿Lo quieres probar?"**

Cuando Taeyang pidió que lo comiera y colocó una cara ansiosa, Kang sacó con cuidado un trozo del mattang y, tan pronto como se lo puso en la boca, _todos colocaron una sonrisa sobre sus labios al ver y escuchar al hombre vomitar un montón de cumplidos._ Incluso Jooheon, que lo miraba de manera desigual, finalmente se echó a reír.

Tenían un cuenco de vidrio lleno de mattang, pero poco después de que lo sacara y todos lo probaran, pudo ver únicamente el fondo manchado con bastante caramelo. Luego, el abuelo tomó la mano del niño y le dijo que quería mostrar su gratitud por tener un Mattang tan delicioso como ese. De hecho, la madre de Kang susurró en voz baja, diciendo que ya había tres habitaciones llenas de todo tipo de juguetes dedicados completamente para ella. Jooheon asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras que estaban diciendo pero no podía ocultar su expresión acomplejada. De ninguna manera, quizás un juguete estaba bien _¿Pero tres habitaciones?_ Jooheon y Kang estaban tratando de decir algo al respecto, pero la madre se acercó y tomó sus manos una por una. Cuando les dijo que tenía algo que decirles y que solamente tomaría un momento, los dos le tomaron de la mano también y la siguieron hasta el comedor.

Al llegar a la mesa y colocar un cuenco de vidrio con solo jarabe de azúcar en el lavaplatos, soltó sus manos y sonrió, mirando a Jooheon y a Kang alternativamente:

**"Por lo que escuché de Kang, parece que primero han decidido obtener el permiso de Taeyang antes de proceder con el matrimonio. ¿No es verdad?"**

Los ojos de Kang y Joo-heon chocaron ante su pregunta.

**"Es verdad, así que llevará algún tiempo. Si estás tratando de decir que..."**

**"No, para nada. No quiero entrometerme"** Cuando Kang avanzó, ella negó con la cabeza suavemente. Todavía había una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. **"Es solo que parece que Taeyang ya tiene una respuesta... Y por eso los llamé a ustedes dos ".**


	28. 20

Mientras esperaba a sus papás, la niña había estado hablando y jugando por toda la casa mientras permanecía con una sonrisa muy bonita de oreja a oreja. La espaciosa sala de estar era ruidosa porque incluso se estaba dando el lujo de cantar canciones (con movimientos de baile incluidos) que aprendió en el jardín de niños y también con su tía.   
Mientras tanto, la madre de Kang, que fue a la cocina por un rato, estaba pensando en hacer más dulce de camote y papa en un cuenco diferente de vidrio. Alineó varios de sus platos favoritos en la mesa de centro y se preguntó por un buen rato cuál iría mejor con el Mattang... _Hasta que de pronto una cabecita redonda se asomó por el medio de las sillas_. Era Taeyang, con una gran cantidad de cabello esparcido en pequeñas mechas desordenadas.

 **"Abuela, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"**  
  
 **"Estoy buscando un plato que combine con el Mattang que hará nuestra preciosa Taeyang".**  
  
 **"¿Vamos a hacer más? ¿En ese plato?"** El rostro de Taeyang, que no había desaparecido su entusiasmo, se encendió rápidamente mientras hacía tamborilear sus dedos. **"¡Vamos a hacer la forma de un oso!"**  
  
 **"¿Si?"**

Sorprendida, volvió a mirar el cuenco de cristal. Pero no importaba que tan cuidadosamente lo mirara, era difícil entender qué tipo de movimientos tenía que hacer esa pequeñita con el Mattang para darle la forma de un oso. Sin embargo, también pensaba que sería una buena opción porque parecía estarse divirtiendo muchísimo con las preparaciones que ya tenía en la mente. _Los platos que utilizarán, después serían un regalo para que Jooheon y su hija los utilicen para comer en casa._ Pensó que sería lindo hacérselo saber y entregarle también todo el conjunto, por lo que preparó un mantel a juego con la temporada y puso un montón de cubiertos hermosos.

Mientras se movía y miraba a su alrededor, Taeyang había decidido colocar la barbilla sobre la mesa. Antes había oído decir que la sola presencia de un niño provocaba sentir el alma un poco más ligera, _y debía ser así porque no había dejado de sonreír en todo ese tiempo._

**"Si papá, Kang y el abuelo Wang se juntan más tarde, comerán muchísimo de este dulce. Este ya casi se termina porque era muy rico. Todavía eres muy chiquita, ¿Cómo puede ser tan buena tu comida entonces? ¡Eres una pequeña genio! Supongo que aprendiste las habilidades de tu papá ¿Verdad?"**

La niña, que estaba poseída por el cristal que brillaba bajo las luces de la sala, miró hacia atrás bastante lentamente. Aunque ya había escuchado el elogio varias veces, la boca de Taeyang se curvó hacia arriba, _como si más que estar emocionada, quisiera hablar de algo._

**"Esto es un secreto... Abuela, ¿De acuerdo? De hecho, mi papá es mi mamá porque él me tuvo. Entonces, en realidad, lo aprendí de mi madre".**

**"Oh, ¿Eso es verdad?"**

**"Lo es... Este es un verdadero secreto ¡Más grande! De hecho, yo también tengo papá. Dicen que tengo a mi mamá y a mi papá".**

No conocía todos los detalles, pero escuchó una explicación de Kang lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera adivinar hasta dónde había progresado la situación. Por alguna razón, _estaba tan emocionada que miró a Taeyang y sonrió ampliamente._

**"¡Eso es genial! ¿O no? Tener a mamá y a papá ¿Cómo se siente Taeyang con esto?"**   
  
**"Oh, bueno, um... Está bien, pero la verdad no estoy segura".**   
  
**"No hay necesidad de pensar con demasiada impaciencia sobre esto. Taeyang debería esperar a que mamá y papá se relajen un poquito. ¿De acuerdo? Lo más importante es que nuestro bebé sea feliz y se sienta tranquila".**

Después de tocar el cabello desordenado de la niña, suavemente le pasó el dorso de la mano por sus cálidas y suaves mejillas. Aunque no era mucho, el calor de la niña penetraba en las manos que no podían separar de ella. Un gesto hermoso y amoroso, _como si tuviera todo el mundo entre sus palmas._

**"Abuela, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"**   
  
**"¿Si?"**

**"Abuela, ¿Cómo te sentirías si me convirtiera en tu verdadera nieta?"**   
  
**"Mi bebé ya es la verdadera nieta de la abuela"**   
  
**"Más real que esto. Nieta real, real".**

Ya sea que quisiera hacer énfasis en el parentesco o que deseara decir la palabra "real" innumerables veces para que pudiera comprender la magnitud de los hechos, Taeyang abrió las manos a ambos lados y comenzó a moverse como si estuviera bastante emocionada con eso.  
  
La madre de Kang, que miraba su figura con mucho cariño, preguntó entonces: **"Taeyang ¿Cómo te sentirías si la abuela se convirtiera en tu abuela de verdad?"**

**"Creo que sería genial."**   
  
**"La abuela también lo piensa. No, estaría mucho más emocionada que Taeyang. ¡Sería la persona más feliz del mundo!"**

_No pudo soportarlo y abrazo al niño con toda su fuerza._ Los brazos cortos y regordetes que se acercaban a ella para rodearla la ponían tan feliz que estaba segura de que podía poner todas sus emociones en sus ojos rápidamente y no se iba a avergonzar de ello para nada. Su padre y el padre de Kang, que estaban husmeando en la cocina, le gritaron y la abrazaron a ella y a Taeyang a la vez:

**"No, ¿por qué solamente tú la abrazas mujer?"**


	29. 20.1

La madre de Kang, que contó la historia, aún sonreía mientras asentía levemente como si estuviera muy orgullosa de lo que había pasado. Jooheon apenas bajó la mano que había estado cubriendo su boca todo el tiempo y luego, miró al hombre junto a él: La última vez, además de preguntarle si Kang había estado en la cárcel, ella nunca le dijo algo más sobre él. De repente, decir que el papá en realidad era una madre y que el hombre que se hizo cercano a ellos en realidad es el padre real, puede ser algo confuso y aterrador, _pero Taeyang no mostró ningún signo de problemas._ Pensó que sería correcto darle tiempo a la niña para permitirle pensar en lugar de comenzar a llenarla de palabras, así que tampoco habían hablado de eso correctamente. Sin embargo, como Kang derramó un afecto inmutable sobre la niña todos los días desde su encuentro, se notó que gradualmente le abrió su corazón y lo dejó pasar a tal extremo que se preocupaba y pensaba siempre en él. Era un hecho que podía notar con solo recordar que llegó hasta allí porque quería mostrarle su dulce de camote y papa. Pensó que era un gran progreso, pero ahora y después de escuchar esa historia, _¿Cómo puede pensar tanto esta pequeña cabecita?_ Fue divertido y lindo que incluso pensara en decirle a los papás de Kang que se convirtieran en sus abuelos...

 **"Si se ha preocupado tanto, ahora parece un buen momento para pedirle a un adulto que le de la paz que necesita. Si hay un acuerdo entre Jooheon y Kang, ¿Qué tal si nos apresuramos a proceder?"** La madre de Kang sonrió tímidamente y sonrojó sus mejillas. **"Quiero convertirme rápidamente en una verdadera abuela. ¿Qué hay de usted, señor Jooheon? ¿Qué opina al respecto?"**

**"¿Si? Yo... Estoy bien con eso."**

_Jooheon asintió con torpeza._ No había nada que decir porque acababa de besarlo, y no había necesidad de demorarse porque además, Taeyang estaba muy emocionada con todo esto. Sin embargo, **Kang no respondió nada**. No quería que celebrara, pero pensó que estaría muy feliz. Más de lo que demostraba estar ahora. Kang solamente se tapó la boca con una mano y de repente, se levantó de su asiento y levantó a Jooheon junto con él:

**"Es demasiado tarde. Te llevaré de regreso".**

**"Puede quedarse a dormir aquí."**

**"Joo-heon tiene que ir a trabajar mañana y Taeyang también tiene que dormir para poder ir al jardín de niños. Vamos."**

Jooheon salió de la cocina, atraído por la mano de Kang que había envuelto suavemente su espalda. _Pero no fue fácil llevarse a Taeyang de una habitación llena de juguetes._

**"¡No quiero ir!"**

**"Anda, deja que la niña se quede aquí ¿Qué tal si prometo llevarla a dormir a tiempo y mandarla a la guardería antes de la hora?"**

**"¡Por favor! ¡Solamente un día!"**

Si hubiera sido solo la niña, hubieran logrado llevársela sin importar cuantos berrinches hiciera, _pero cuando el llanto del niño y el del anciano se unieron_ , no pudieron ganar. Ambos miraron al abuelo, llorando mientras abrazaba a Taeyang, que estaba lloriqueando con una cara roja y llena de lágrimas, y luego, Jooheon miró hacia el hombre que estaba detrás de él, preguntándole si sería mejor dormir en esta casa.

**"Ka..."**

Obviamente, la historia que contó la madre de Kang fue algo bastante cálido y feliz. _Pero la cara de Kang era como el cielo antes de llover._ Algo debe haber estado muy mal, pero no parecía querer decir lo que era. Pensó que la conversación con Moochan había terminado bien por lo que era difícil adivinar la magnitud del nuevo problema. 

Al final, _Jooheon dejó solo a la niña y se dirigió a casa con Kang._ Parecía necesario tener una conversación con él, pero muy tranquila y bastante discreta. Mientras le decía a Taeyang sobre la importancia de cepillarse los dientes e ir al baño antes de acostarse, se subió al asiento del pasajero mucho más tarde que Kang. Le preguntó **si había esperado mucho tiempo,** pero el hombre, con la cara todavía en blanco, se inclinó hacia Jooheon sin responder. Estaba asombrado y tenso, pero Kang le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y volvió al asiento del conductor de todas maneras.

**"Gracias por llevarme".**

**"Me gusta hacer cosas por ti, así que no digas eso".**

**"Entonces puedes hacerlo durante la semana".**

**"¿De verdad que puedo?"**

**"¡Por supuesto!"**

Jooheon, que gritó sin saberlo, llevó los dedos a su boca y se obligó a guardar silencio. Mientras conducía, Kang, cuya mirada estaba al frente, miró a Jooheon y sonrió por un pequeño momento. _Era mucho mejor mirarlo hacer eso después de tener una cara oscura todo el tiempo_. Jooheon se sintió aliviado y miró por la ventana del coche... No había muchos vehículos en la carretera porque era tarde por la noche. La calle principal, en donde estaba la casa de Kang, y la calle donde estaba el apartamento, no estaban lejos la una de la otra así que sentía que llegarían pronto ya que nada estaba bloqueado.

**"... ¿Cómo estuvo el Mattang?"**

**"Fue la segunda mejor comida de mi vida. La primera fueron, los panqueques que hiciste".**

**"Estás exagerando".**

**"Lo digo en serio. Me regañaron por no poder contener las lágrimas mientras comía".**

Es cierto que mientras comía el postre preparado por Taeyang, Kang realizó movimientos bastante exagerados mientras llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas silenciosas y muy gruesas...

Jooheon dirigió cuidadosamente el tema de conversación:

 **"Taeyang es... Tan pronto como preparó el Mattang, me pidió que te lo trajera para que lo** **probaras** **primero.** **¡Realmente dijo esa palabra! Yo no la convencí. Así que de repente ya estábamos en un taxi y rumbo a tu casa. Cuando me comuniqué contigo, al celular, el secretario Park me contestó".**

**"Oh, era un asunto importante, así que dejé mi celular un rato y entré. Al principio, el abuelo y el padre de Moochan, Hwang** **Ik** **-joong, también estaban presentes en la oficina".**

**"Sí. Al principio el secretario Park contestó el teléfono, pero de repente tu abuelo lo tomó. Me dijo que era bienvenido en casa así que fuí... Y de repente ya estaba en esa habitación. Bueno, de cualquier modo, es como lo que dijo tu madre antes. Creo que Taeyang ya aceptó que eres el padre. ¡Eso es bastante positivo! ¿Verdad? Entonces, si es así, yo... No quiero que Taeyang espere más. Ya lo ha hecho demasiado y de verdad siento que te necesita mucho ahora".**

**"..."**

**"... Pensé que estarías mucho más feliz de escucharme decir eso ¿Hay algo que te moleste?"**

Kang, que solo sostenía el volante, fijó la mirada hacia adelante con la boca cerrada y de repente dobló hacia un lado de modo que el coche se detuvo a un lado de la carretera. Jooheon, sorprendido, miró por la ventana del coche y vio la ya muy conocida puerta de entrada del apartamento. En lugar de ir de inmediato al estacionamiento subterráneo, Kang se detuvo cerca del portón. Pueden bajar aquí y caminar, así que trató de aflojarse el cinturón de seguridad... _Kang dejó caer el cuerpo completamente contra el volante._

**"¿Lee Kang? ¿Qué es? ¿No te estás sintiendo bien?"**

Jooheon sorprendido, agarró ligeramente la manga de Kang y lo sacudió con suavidad de un lado para otro... _Pero ni siquiera se movió_. La razón por la que no se veía feliz era porque no se sentía bien. De alguna manera, era muy extraño que no sonriera o se emocionara con la sola mención de su pequeña hija. Aterrado, Joo-heon se inclinó profundamente hacia el asiento del conductor y miró atentamente su cara. El tamaño de este vehículo es pequeño así que el asiento del conductor es muy estrecho también. Había dicho que todavía estaba utilizando los inhibidores al límite. _¿Quizá se trataba de otra convulsión_? Jooheon frotó lentamente la espalda de Kang, con cara de preocupación.

**"..."**

**"¿Qué es...? ¿Cómo te ayudo?"**

Era como llorar y como respirar jadeando. Jooheon preguntó, acercando su cabeza al lado de la cara de Kang. Y solo después de un rato, escuchó un susurro decir:

**"Voy a trabajar muy duro. Lo haré todo muy bien... Haré mi mejor esfuerzo."**

**"¿Qué?"**

Cuando Jooheon soltó su impresión ante una palabra difícil de entender, Kang giró lentamente la cabeza, todavía acostado en el volante, y la apuntó en dirección hacia Jooheon. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, así que Jooheon se sentía increíblemente triste solo de pensar que Kang estuviera llorando en ese momento. Sin embargo, cuando miró de cerca, sus ojos estaban brillantes, _pero no había marcas de lágrimas._

**"Jooheon para ti y Taeyang, lo haré realmente bien. Trabajaré muy duro. Así que ¿Puedes darme algo de tiempo para preparar algo?"**

**"¿Qué? ¿... Cuánto tiempo?"**

**"No lo sé, no lo sé. ¿Una semana? ¿Diez días? De todos modos, ahora no estoy listo como para ser aceptado. Quiero decir, todavía ni siquiera tengo un anillo. Yo no lo compré.** **Debería también darte una casa y cargarte a la entrada mientras te digo "Mira, aquí quiero hacer una familia contigo". ¿Sabes qué? No lo sé, pensé que tomaría mucho más tiempo y que por eso mismo tendría mucho más tiempo para... ¿Qué debería hacer? Me estoy volviendo loco".**

Kang, que murmuraba solo, como si estuviera muy nervioso, volteó a mirarlo nuevamente. Luego giró la mano, se tapó la boca y soltó algo así como una risa. Sus ojos, que siempre habían estado fríos, ahora estaban envueltos en un extraño calor... El solo hecho de ver a Jooheon, junto a él y acariciando su espalda, de alguna manera también le emocionó de sobremanera así que Kang simplemente parpadeó. Una vez, dos veces... Y se inclinó sin previo aviso contra él segundos después. _Jooheon solo vio la sombra caer sobre su cara._

 **"Quería hacerlo realmente romántico. Como algo que puede aparecer en películas o dramas. Quería atar un hilo a tu dedo para medir tu talla y luego, comprar el anillo de diamantes más grande del mundo. Tapar tus ojos, vestirme de traje y ponerme de rodillas para pedirte matrimonio. Tú, yo y el mar. Porque lo haría en un yate..."** Lo primero que tocaron sus labios fue entre la oreja y la mejilla de Jooheon, haciéndole cosquillas cada vez que hablaba. **"Pero creo que voy a morir si no hago algo rápido. Si no lo digo ahora mismo, lo que siento, creo que mi corazón estallará. Así que... Después de hoy, me prepararé una y otra vez hasta ser perfecto."**

Sus labios se acercaron otro tanto y cayeron sobre su mejilla innumerables veces. Su nariz le pegaba y también le cubría los ojos y la boca debido a los movimientos tan repetitivos que hacía...   
Jooheon ni siquiera podía respirar correctamente cuando sintió su piel sobre la suya al momento de darle un beso, ligero como las alas de un pájaro, pero también muy fuerte.

 **"No respondas a lo que diré, no puedes responder ¿De acuerdo? Lo haré mejor la próxima vez así que ahora** **solo... Actúa como si no hubieras escuchado nada y luego, sube a tu casa a dormir."**

**"¿Qué vas a decirme?"**

Después de un último beso en su cuello, debajo del lóbulo de la oreja, Kang abrazó a Jooheon con fuerza. Lo abrazó muy fuerte y susurró, como si quisiera derretirse contra su pecho:

**"Vamos a casarnos. Cásate conmigo, Jooheon. Por favor, mantente a mi lado y yo, lo haré bien. Lo intentaré con todas mis ganas cada hora de cada día. Haré mi mejor,** **mejor** **esfuerzo. Trabajaré duro. Quiero estar a tu lado, así de esta manera, toda mi vida y hasta que me muera. No, incluso si muero, quiero estar contigo en el otro mundo también".**

**"..."**

**"Pero, está bien que no respondas. Porque esto es solo una charla. Estoy practicando. Lo haré mucho mejor cuando sea el momento real. Contéstame entonces. En este instante, solo estoy practicando porque siento que me volveré loco si no lo hablo con alguien."**

**"... ¿Qué pasa si me niego?"**

Profundamente enterrado en su pecho, Jooheon murmuró una palabra que apenas y se podía entender. Sin embargo, como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño, Kang acarició suavemente la espalda de Jooheon y contestó:

**"Si te niegas, puedo hacerlo de nuevo hasta que lo aceptes porque... Eres mi destino, Jooheon. Y no puede ser otra persona además de ti. Yo... ¿Fuí tu primer hombre verdad?"**

**"..."**

**"Fuí tu primero, y... Quiero también ser tu final."**

_Kang besó a Jooheon en un instante._ Las palabras que dijo eran justamente las que pensaba decir, pero en lugar de estar satisfecho, su rostro se deformó en una mueca bastante evidente. Hace años, dejó que las palabras de Moochan hicieran pedazos su cabeza y pensó cosas que ahora le estaban haciendo sentir muy avergonzado consigo mismo...   
Cuando escuchó las palabras que decían que _era el primero y el final_ , la respiración de Jooheon, que sabía muy bien las cosas horribles que pensaba de él, se volvió inestable y no sabía para donde poner la mirada. Hacía pucheros y se estrujaba los dedos sin motivo alguno hasta que finalmente y sin rodeo alguno, abrió la boca:

**"¿Me acompañas al apartamento?"**

**"Por supuesto..."**

Sin preguntar nada más, Kang volvió a poner la mano en el volante y llevó el coche hasta el aparcamiento subterráneo. Cuando Jooheon finalmente se bajó, Kang lo siguió y abrió el maletero antes de que le preguntara por el motivo de sus acciones. Sacó algo con ambas manos y se lo mostró.

**"¿Qué es?"**

**"Es un juego de cuencos. Mi madre dijo que quería dártelo. Si lo deseas, puedes usarlo para la hora del café o puedes venderlo. Lo traje porque sin importar lo que decidas, ahora es tuyo".**

Los ojos de Jooheon, que miraban su antebrazo, rápidamente viajaron hasta los cuencos que parecían ser de un tamaño bastante considerable. Era obvio que lo que tenía en las manos era un producto de marca, muy caro, que había visto varias veces en fotos de ventas en línea. No conocía todas las marcas, por supuesto, pero entendía sobre lo que era algo _vintage_. Puede que no pueda ocuparlo en su cafetería, pero será muy hermoso mostrarlo en su comedor cuando tome una taza para café o té y le sirva un poco a su hermana o a algún otro invitado.  
Jooheon no pudo negarse ante la escena que se dibujó directamente en su cabeza, y entró en la casa con un juego de cuencos nuevos.

**"Siéntate un minuto. Serviré agua caliente para comenzar a estrenarlos".**

Después de guiar a Kang hasta la sala de estar, Jooheon tomó el juego de tazones y se dirigió a la cocina sin hacer contacto visual con él. El calor todavía no desaparece de su cara y está seguro de que solo puede ponerse peor si se juntan más de lo necesario.

Como era de noche, sacó las hojas de té de manzanilla, no de café, y colocó el agua en la olla eléctrica. Abrió la caja que había sido cuidadosamente envuelta y quedó fascinado por un rato observando el interior. Luego, sacó un plato pequeño y lo colocó sobre la mesa mientras decidía con que acompañar las bebidas y de que manera comenzar a utilizarlos. Como era una casa en la que habitaba una niña pequeña, había muchos bocadillos y galletitas así que puso todo lo que preparó en una bandeja y se dirigió a la sala de estar. La televisión estaba encendida, y la imagen de Kang, sentado solo en un pequeño sillón afelpado, parecía una obra de arte que alguien había arreglado cuidadosamente. Jooheon dejó de caminar sin saberlo y tragó saliva una vez más, cuando los ojos se encontraron con los de ese hombre que le estaba mirando como si fuera algo verdaderamente hermoso.

Sin embargo, _fue cuando extendió la mano para poner la bandeja sobre la mesa que el mundo se puso a girar descontroladamente_. Siempre le había dicho a la niña que guardara los juguetes con los que jugaba y ahora, debido a que no le había hecho caso, uno de ellos lo había hecho resbalar de tal manera que sentía que su rodilla se había doblado. En ese momento, Jooheon abrazó la bandeja hacia su cuerpo, resentido con Taeyang quien arrojó el carrito justo hacía ese lado... Tenía que evitar que estos preciosos vasos se rompieran así que intentó hacerse bolita junto con ellos para que no se fueran a caer. En ese momento, sin embargo, el robusto brazo de Kang agarró la cintura de Jooheon y el otro brazo lo envolvió como si intentara tomar toda la bandeja. Jooheon no pudo entender la situación por un momento así que, cuando volvió en si, descubrió que su espalda estaba doblada como si estuviera bailando tango y que sus dedos estaban todos doloridos. Estaba preparado para recibir todo el impacto del té caliente, pero el único lugar que sentía caliente de su cuerpo, era la cara. Ni siquiera había escuchado al tazón crujir o romperse.

Jooheon, que solo estaba parpadeando, rodó y se separó hasta volver a pararse bien contra el suelo.

**"¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?"**

**"Lee Kang, tu brazo..."**

Ante la voz de Jooheon, Kang miró su cuerpo... No dejó caer nada porque agarró la bandeja con todo el brazo, pero en cambio, el agua caliente se desbordó por toda su piel. Había vapor, saliendo constantemente de su camisa mojada y sin embargo, Kang estaba más ocupado tratando de ver si Joo-heon tenía alguna especie de herida. Finalmente, Jooheon se enojó y lo arrastró al baño y empujó el brazo del hombre debajo del grifo. **Se sentía estúpido por lo que había provocado.** Él fue quien casi se cae al pisar el carrito, pero _¿Por qué siempre parece ser Kang el que se daña?_ Afortunadamente, no había ampollas ni heridas abiertas, pero Jooheon estaba muy preocupado cuando tocó su brazo y sintió que todavía estaba muy caliente.

**"No te preocupes demasiado. En realidad, no duele."**

**"¿Cómo no duele esto? No hables, sigue mojando tu brazo".**

**"No, realmente no duele. Tengo la sensibilidad dañada así que, está bien. De verdad que lo está".**

_¿De qué diablos estaba hablando cuando tenía los brazos tan rojos que le dolía con tan solo mirarlo?_ Le dedicó una mirada bastante agresiva ante eso así que Kang, que no le tomaba mayor importancia, no tuvo más opción que responder:

**"Si tomas inhibidores tan fuertes como los míos... Creo que esto pasa. Es el propósito principal, ralentizar la reacción del cuerpo. Mis sentidos se volvieron muy lentos y ya no los puedo ocupar de la forma que me gustaría. Entonces, realmente no tienes que preocuparte. No me duele, y no es una quemadura tan grave después de todo."**

Jooheon perdió sus palabras por un momento ante su explicación y luego miró su brazo todo quemado. Su piel todavía parece bastante hinchada y roja incluso después de haber sido golpeada por agua fría durante bastante tiempo. El hecho de que no sintiera dolor no significaba que no tuviera ninguna herida, así que _¿Qué quiere decir con eso de no preocuparse?_ No obstante, las palabras no salieron de su boca de inmediato por lo que Jooheon estaba agarrado al grifo, respirando con enojo y con la boca increíblemente cerrada.

Cuando el calor descendió de la herida hasta cierto punto, Jooheon envió a Kang a la sala de estar y fue a la cocina para traer algo que estuviera lo suficientemente frío. Colocó mucho hielo en una bolsa de plástico y la envolvió en una toalla fina antes de volver con bastante prisa hacía él... Pero Kang estaba bebiendo té de manzanilla como si nada hubiera pasado realmente. Sentado a su lado, Jooheon murmuró, colocando una bolsa de hielo directamente en su brazo lesionado.:

**"¿Por qué te lo estás tomando ahora? Ya se enfrió, dame un momento para hervir otra vez un poco de agua".**

**"No. Esto está bien para mí".**

**"¿Te gustan más las bebidas tibias?"**

**"Es menos peligroso."**

Cuando miró hacia arriba con una cara que decía que no entendía en absoluto lo que estaba diciendo, Kang se colocó una mano bajo la barbilla, como si fuera difícil de explicar.

**"Pues... Lo de los sentidos me afecta muchísimo. Puedo provocarme heridas así que, es mejor comer con cuidado."**

**"Ah."**

Solo entonces y cuando Jooheon entendió sus palabras, gimió brevemente igual a si estuviera muy espantado por lo que estaba ocurriendo con él. No importaba qué tan cuidadosamente tomara una bebida caliente, es probable que cualquiera que no tenga una buena sensibilidad pueda lastimarse la boca o la lengua... **Y todo fue por culpa del maldito inhibidor.**

Ahora que entendió lo que significaba tomar un inhibidor hasta el límite, y después de pensar en lo que era la mejor solución imaginable, la mano que sostenía la bolsa de hielo se apretó mientras ordenaba: **"Ya detente."**

**"... Oh sí, ya me lo bebí todo. Es muy tarde ¿Verdad? Y tienes que dormir."**

Pensó que estaba diciendo que se fuera, así que dejó la taza, se levantó, y le dijo que **le agradecía mucho**. Jooheon sujetó a Kang y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo. La bolsa de hielo cayó al suelo, pero a nadie pareció importarle realmente... No podía apartar los ojos de él, como si el ambiente no permitiera que ninguno de los dos volviera la cabeza.

**"No es eso. Inhibidor... Deja de tomar inhibidores."**

**"..."**

**"Si puedes detenerte de inmediato, hazlo. O hazlo poco a poco pero comenzando desde ahora."**

**"Yeo Joo-heon, tú... ¿Quieres decir que sabes lo que eso significa?**

La voz que preguntó, se hundió hasta que comenzó a sonar muy ronca. Cuando terminó, Jooheon tragó saliva y abrió la boca.

**"Lo sé..."**

**"No."**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Ya te lo dije, aún no he comprado el anillo. No, yo... Realmente no puedo hacer algo así."**

Kang murmuró en voz baja, mientras Jooheon lentamente levantaba la mano para cerrarle la boca. Sus dedos, lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrir parte de su rostro, temblaban y se sentían muy fríos... Y mientras observaba la forma en que se sonrojaba, como el rocío en una brizna de hierba temprano en la mañana, de repente pensó que de verdad quería besarlo. _No es difícil poner sus pensamientos en acción_ así que, en realidad, fue algo que sucedió en un breve espacio de tiempo que no le permitió ni siquiera parpadear. Perdió el aliento y el calor, que no sabía a quién pertenecía, le llenó de inmediato la boca.

El paquete de hielo se comenzó a derretir, pero ninguno de los dos puso atención a eso.


	30. 21

Era el día del festival de deportes del jardín de infantes que Kang había estado esperando con tantas ganas. Desde el día anterior habían estado preparando demasiada comida así que incluso se despertaron antes del amanecer para freír pollo, cocinar carne, envolver gimbap, sushi de tofu con cara de personajes animados, salchichas en forma de pulpo y, finalmente, un traste de frutas que parece cubrir toda la lonchera. Jooheon se detuvo en silencio mientras miraba a Kang, que había completado una bolsa de ocho niveles mientras que Taeyang solo se sentaba a su lado, abriendo la boca como un pajarito y comiendo todo lo que le daba especialmente para ella.

Querían conseguir el asiento delantero, por lo que tuvieron que salir de la casa mucho antes de lo que anunciaba el folleto que les habían dado en el jardín de niños. Se sentaron en la puerta principal y comenzaron a sacarse los zapatos, pero antes de que se pusieran los que ya habían conseguido antes, tres cajas de zapatos fueron puestas por las manos expertas y cuidadosas de Lee Kang.

**"¿Qué es esto?"**

**"Porque el espíritu de equipo es importante para la victoria. ¡He traído esto para darnos inspiración!"**

**"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los zapatos?"**

**"¿Sabes que un mismo equipo utiliza la misma ropa?"**

Tres pares de tenis, del mismo diseño y diferentes tallas, se colocaron ahora cuidadosamente en el porche. Taeyang estaba vistiendo un uniforme de gimnasia del jardín de niños, pero Jooheon, en secreto, estaba un poco avergonzado por Kang, que vestía un traje de entrenamiento similar en color y aspecto y también, avergonzado por él, que tenía una sudadera con un diseño demasiado similar. Quería esconderse debajo de una piedra, pero Taeyang gritó de un modo emocionado y puso sus pies en sus tenis nuevos.

**"¡Guau! ¡Todos tenemos los mismos zapatos! ¡Papá y papá se lo tienen que poner también!"**

Al final, Jooheon tampoco pudo vencer las órdenes de su pequeña hija y tuvo que ponerse también los tenis.

Con una lonchera de ocho capas, un tapete y una carpa, los dos hombres sostenían todo mientras animaban a su pequeña hija. Haciendo porras que sonaban un tanto ridículas... Cuando Joo-heon no pudo soportar la risa que se escapó de su boca, Taeyang y Kang miraron hacia atrás al mismo tiempo y se acercaron.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te ríes de nuestra fabulosa forma de cantar?"**

Pero incluso así, era difícil ocultar la risa que intentaba salir de sus labios. Sonrió, y con una mano, tomó la de Taeyang y con la otra mano, sostuvo los dedos de Kang.   
_Era una felicidad maravillosa._


	31. 21.1

Los niños del jardín de infantes parecían haber sido divididos. Y entre los cuatro equipos que estaban formados por color, Taeyang fue justamente del equipo amarillo. Dado que el equipo amarillo tenía el símbolo de unos pequeños girasoles, todas las niñas de allí llevaban una diadema con un gran girasol en un lado, que también y evidentemente, _era muy tierno_.

Jooheon pensó que Kang estaría ocupado tomando fotografías y videos ya que la niña se veía increíblemente hermosa el día de hoy, pero estaba ocupado saludando en su dirección con las dos palmas. Se sentía avergonzado porque estaba grabando todo lo que ocurría con su teléfono celular cuando tal vez, no tenía que estar haciendo nada.

**"¿Crees que debo parar de filmarla? Posiblemente es un poco exagerado."**

**"Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Yo llamé a un equipo profesional".**

**"... ¿Qué?"**

Jooheon inclinó la cabeza mientras miraba a Kang, que había respondido bastante tranquilamente a su pregunta. Resulta que desde hace un buen rato había visto personas raras caminar por el patio de recreo con toda la facha de ser parte del consejo de la escuela. Sin embargo, los lentes largos de los camarógrafos parecían apuntar hacia Taeyang y solamente a Taeyang. _¿Acaso fueron todos llamados por Kang?_

**"¡Señor Jooheon! ¡Estamos aquí!"**

Los padres, el abuelo y la hermana de Kang, aparecieron justo detrás de un montón de asientos abarrotados. Y justo después de todo ese desfile cariñoso, apareció una cara familiar con gafas de sol. **Era Heeju.**

**"¿** **Uh** **? ¿No dijiste que tenías un horario apretado para hoy?"**

**"Vine justo después de terminar ¿Por qué la carretera está tan bloqueada el día de hoy? De verdad corrí por dos calles. Pensé que no iba a llegar, pero luego me topé con todos ellos en la puerta principal y me dieron un aventón."**

**"Está prohibido ingresar vehículos el día del evento. Por eso, las carreteras cercanas están bloqueadas."**

Probablemente fue un privilegio de la familia dueña de la fundación poder conducir hasta un lugar en donde la entrada de vehículos estaba estrictamente prohibida. Jooheon ofreció un asiento a la familia de Kang y a Hee-ju y después de eso, sacó una lonchera gigantesca y comenzó a repartirla para todos. Todavía no era la hora del almuerzo, por supuesto, pero debido a que la cantidad era demasiado exagerada, parecía que no habría ningún problema si comenzaban a comer a partir de ahora. Hee-ju y Woo-ju se sentaron una al lado de la otra y tomaron kimbap, diciendo que estaban demasiado hambrientas como para resistirse. La madre de Kang les entregó agua de sabor en vasos desechables y luego bebió lentamente ella también.

Después de que terminó el rodaje de la película de Heeju, habían cenado con la familia de Kang un par de veces así que ya se habían acercado lo suficiente como para hablar con normalidad. En particular, había escuchado que Hee-ju y Woo-joo se hicieron muy buenas amigas, por lo que intercambiaron su información de contacto por separado.

**"¿Eh? Tienen los mismos tenis. Oh, ¿Ustedes dos vienen uniformados?"**

La madre de Kang, que reparó en los tenis que se habían colocado, inclinó la cabeza como si fuera extraño y pronto preguntó sin mostrar un rastro de duda. Ella sonrió, como una niña que había hecho una travesura, pero Kang respondió con un rostro desvergonzado:

**"Es un juego de tres. Taeyang los tiene también".**

**"Parece muy lindo. En invierno, pueden llevar guantes y una bufanda también ¡Oh! ¿Qué tal si comienzo a tejer algo especial? ¡Solo pensar en eso me parece tan lindo!"**

**"Madre…"**

Kang llamó a su madre con voz entrecortada, pero parecía no poder escucharlo en absoluto porque estaba muy ocupada hablando de todos los planes que tenía para la bebé, su hijo y su nuero. Luego, hubo un anuncio de que la carrera comenzaría muy pronto así que los ruidosos asientos familiares se silenciaron instantáneamente y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el patio de recreo.

 _La carrera que comenzó no fue una carrera normal_ , sino una carrera de obstáculos en la que tenían que hacer cosas como comer bocadillos colgados en hilos de estambre o comer dulces enterrados en harina sin usar las manos. Sin embargo, la última carrera fue la clave. Esto se debía principalmente a que tenían que llegar a la meta, sacar un mensaje desconocido y traer lo que estaba escrito allí. Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente fue el turno de Taeyang. Todos gritaron y aplaudieron a la niña así que, a pesar de que había bastante distancia desde los asientos familiares hasta el patio de recreo, Taeyang los miró con los ojos bien abiertos e inmediatamente después agitó las manos. La pequeña comió el dulce rápidamente, luego se llenó la cara de harina y finalmente alcanzó el último obstáculo. Apenas sacó la nota del contenedor, corrió al asiento familiar sin mirar atrás. Luego, agarró el brazo de Kang y lo jaló sin decir absolutamente nada. Kang sonrió, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a correr hacia la línea de meta, sosteniendo a la niña entre sus brazos y elevando las rodillas de tal manera, que incluso los zapatos se le salieron.   
Tenía razón cuando había dicho que le serviría ser el padre más joven porque aunque Taeyang comenzó a último, pasó la meta final en segundo lugar.

_Una medalla de plata se colgó alrededor del cuello de una niña muy emocionada._

Cuando saltó fuera de su lugar, Kang extendió los brazos hacia ella en un fuerte impulso por lo que cuando Taeyang lo abrazó cariñosamente, Jooheon, asombrado, se levantó de su asiento para poder verlos mejor. Parecen muy emocionados el uno con el otro, pero ahora que está haciendo algo tan peligroso como aventarla al aire y atraparla antes de caer, Jooheon se apresuró a tocar la parte superior de la espalda de Kang para decirles que ya era demasiado por un día.

Kang y Taeyang platicaron a solas un rato y luego regresaron juntos, tomados de la mano... Pero a medida que se acercaban hacía él, la cara de Kang se veía cada vez más y más extraña. Intentó observarlo de nuevo, mientras pensaba detenidamente sobre lo que estaba causando esta anomalía, pero, cuando se aproximó unos pasos más y se frotó la nariz con el puño, pudo notarlo claramente: La punta de su mentón está temblando, sus mejillas están rojas y sus cejas se curvaron hacía arriba cada vez que comenzaba a llorar. Olvidando que había prometido regañarle por aventar a la niña, Jooheon corrió hacia Kang.

**"¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasó?"**

Miró a Kang y al niño alternativamente y preguntó, pero nadie respondió. Taeyang tenía una cara que decía que no sabía nada y cuando Kang vio a Jooheon, pareció ponerse más sentimental porque enterró su rostro en el hombro de Jooheon y comenzó a llorar con todavía más fuerza. Avergonzado, dio unas palmaditas en su espalda y tomó la nota que Taeyang había sacado en el juego y que Kang le extendía. En ella, se leía una palabra corta en el medio. Con letra grande y clara para que la niña pudiera reconocerla de un solo vistazo.

**[Trae a tu papá]**

**"Pues ... El padre de Taeyang está llorando mucho ahora".**

Sintió sus hombros mojarse lentamente así que Jooheon le habló en tono de broma cuando hizo contacto visual con Taeyang, quien miró hacia arriba con una cara increíblemente preocupada. Poco después, Kang levantó la cabeza, sollozando, y luego sostuvo a Taeyang con un brazo y la mano de Jooheon utilizando el otro. Había gente esperándolos con caras sonrientes en los asientos familiares y un par de tenis idénticos colocados uno al lado del otro. Jooheon se sorprendió y miró hacia sus pies. Hasta ahora, ni siquiera había notado que había ido hasta ellos sin colocárselos así que la risa comenzó a fluir con fuerza. _Kang los había perdido también cuando corrió..._ En el momento en que sus ojos rojos, húmedos e hinchados, se encontraron con los de Jooheon, estalló en una sonrisa bastante grande.

Mientras se reían a carcajadas, Taeyang comenzó a reír con él, y luego extendió las manos para poderlos abrazar. 

La felicidad, que los llena sin descanso, es interminable. **Y se desborda.**

**< Fin>**


End file.
